


Harvest Moon

by Aretee



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Imprinting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 88,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aretee/pseuds/Aretee
Summary: On her way to confront Jake about abandoning her and lying about it, Bella finds herself without a phone or money and dressed in thin sleepwear when the man who just checked out her ass pointed out her flat tire. Bella loses her mind. But Paul may help her find herself. AU Stephenie Meyer gets the credit. MarinaNamste is my my beta.





	1. Venting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy of what I posted of FanFiction.

Bella slammed the ancient phone back into the receiver. It was the hundredth message she'd left with Billy who, she knew, was lying to her. There's _no_ way Jake had been unavailable for two straight weeks. Even if he had mono, he could have called her back when his fever broke or finally hauled his sorry ass out of bed to take a leak.

At first she felt badly for the way she handled things at the movies. She thought she'd hurt his feelings when she'd turned down yet another advance. At first she thought he needed a little bit of time and then he'd call her back if she kept trying. But two weeks was too much. His silence was making his message quite clear—he was done waiting for Bella to be ready for something more. Bella thought his silence proved that there was another person to tire of her presence. Another in a long line of people throughout Bella's entire life.

Fuck him. Fuck them all.

Bella surprised herself by her own thoughts. She generally didn't use crass and naughty language—mental or verbal. Maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe people found her too bland. Maybe she needed to add some spice to her personality. Some flavor. And it kind of felt good to her, to let out some of the steam of all that boiled inside her. She'd kept the lid on that cauldron sealed tight.

"Fuck you, Jacob Black!" she tried aloud. She felt the pressure drop infinitesimally.

Because Jake had promised he'd wait for her. He'd told her that she was perfect just the way she was, even if that made her like a broken down car that'd never run right. And then he didn't talk to her for two weeks?

 _Fuck that!_ Bella thought. Jake had some serious explaining to do. Bella turned on her heel, grabbed her keys, and was out the door before she thought to change clothes or grab a jacket.

Half way to La Push, Bella shivered as she looked at the ancient heat dial; it took forever to warm up. Her short sleep shorts showed off her pale, white legs, and her shoulders were puckered with goosebumps as she reached to turn up the heat of her antique truck. She slid the spaghetti strap back up her shoulder while she thanked Taha Aki she'd left a pair of her converse in the truck. Her orange beast roared down the 110 as she pushed her speed faster than she ever had.

She was pissed.

She wanted to yell and scream at him. It'd been a long time since she felt anything. Now that emotion was registering after months and months of nothing, she wanted to release it. She was formulating the speech out loud in the cab of her truck.

"How dare you, Jacob Black! How dare you promise me something and pull the carpet out from under me not even a day later. And after what that shithead did to me! Who do you think you are?" she screamed into the empty cab as she hurtled down the road to La Push, she was trying hard to ignore the fact that she was actually considering taking him up on his offer. She had almost been ready to admit that the butterflies she felt when his gaze turned hungry were because she was starting to wake up from her emotional coma.

"And then he pulled this shit," she actually said out loud. That felt good. To say things out loud.

She was sick of being left behind. Renee was happy to be rid of her and alone with Phil. Bella had overheard her talking to her friend on the phone. In all the years she's lived with Renee, her dad never really pursued custody even though he knew how flaky her mom was. And, Edward…well Edward had left her for dead on the cold forest floor after telling her she wasn't enough. Even though she was willing to give up her life and mortality for him.

"What the fuck else did the blood sucker want?" she screamed aloud. "Cause I tried to get him to fuck me! He can't say I was frigid! What kind of guy turns down sex?"

And now Jake. Jake, who'd promised to wait however long she needed. And then he didn't. Like her heart, which had already been shredded to mush, could take _another_ stomping.

Fuck. Him.

She skidded into the long drive that led to the little red house. Her brakes squealed as she came to a stop near the front porch. Another thing Jake promised to fix, but then didn't. She pulled her shoes on her feet without untying them and marched right up to the front door, banging three times. She didn't wait for Billy to answer; she just walked in.

"Bella?" Billy's surprised face crinkled into alarm as Bella marched herself back to Jake's room where he was supposed to be sleeping. She threw his door open and the knob hit the wall with a bang. She looked across the dark room to the empty, rumpled bed with the faded Star Wars pillow case.

"Well now I know he comes by lying honestly," Bella yelled to Billy as he wheeled his way down the short hallway towards her. "You gonna try to tell me he's in the hospital now? Are you going to keep up this charade that he's 'sick'?" Bella made little air quotes to highlight the lie.

"Bella, I just don't know what to tell you…" he said remorsefully shaking his head. Bella thought he really did look contrite, but he still wasn't telling her anything. So she assumed the worst. Her life had always been the worst. _Why would that change now?_ she thought to herself.

"If he was sick of me, he could have just told me, you know? It'd be better than…than…" she struggled for words and fought back the tears, "than this shit!" She didn't give Billy time to respond. She marched right on back out of the little, red house and down to her truck. All the anger she'd bottled up, all the hurt that she'd repressed and denied, it was just _beginning_ to surface.

She climbed into her old truck and twisted the keys already in the ignition. "What the fuck is so wrong with me?" she whispered into the empty cab. Maybe, she thought, maybe she just had shitty taste in men. She thought she'd always picked the nice guys. Maybe that was her big mistake. _Nice guys finished last "_ because they SUCK!" she screamed into the cab.

Gravel flew as she raced back down the driveway. She took a left out of the drive instead of heading back home. She didn't know where she was headed, but she didn't want to go home. It was then she realized she hadn't brought her cell phone. Alarm washed over her for just a moment and then…

_Fuck it._

Bella pondered the profanity in her thoughts and what she'd already said aloud as she sped down the dark, tree lined road. It felt good. It was a release. She hadn't let anything out. Shitty things, cruel and utterly shitty things had happened to her and she never let herself feel it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" she screamed again just to see what it would do. Nothing bad happened. In fact, she felt a little bit better.

"Stupid, fucking Edward!" she punched the steering wheel with the heel of her hand. "He would never fucking touch me with a ten foot pole! Then I get stupid horny Mike who'd do anything to get his fucking, sticky fingers into my pants and couldn't take no for an answer." She seethed at her shitty luck with relationships when she noticed Jake's hair tie on the seat next to her. "Then, Jake chases after me like a fucking lap dog when he can see I'm not ready for anything else. I fucking had my heart ripped out of my fucking chest and he wants to look in the fucking cavity and poke around?" She clawed at the fabric covering her chest. "What the fuck? Did he think he could just fill up the hole? It's fucking lined with venom!" She laughed at her own pun and realized she probably sounded fucking crazy.

But, for once, she didn't care. She continued to rub her chest, which she expected to hurt and ache like it always did when she mentioned his name. But it didn't ache from thinking about Edward. She thought the name again. _Edward._ It throbbed, but it felt kind of…better.

She slowed down and stopped at the stop sign. Her breath was heavy from her yelling. She smiled at her own audacity. It felt good to be honest with herself. She stepped on the gas, turning left onto a road she knew would take her to a part of the rez that she'd rarely been to. She knew Billy went drinking there in his younger years, right after his wife died.

"Then, I finally decide to maybe, just maybe, fucking let Jake in and he FUCKING DESERTS ME!" Bella's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel hard, her locked arms shaking as she continued driving. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" she screamed again. It was the first time she'd vocalized any of that aloud. Every time she'd thought about how she felt, guilt washed over her and she pushed it back down. That's why it was so much easier to feel nothing.

"What the fuck is that?" she said aloud, more quietly, questioning that guilt. "Why do I feel guilty about being pissed off that every fucking person, who was supposed to fucking be there for me, deserted me? Why do I feel guilty?" She drove for a few minutes considering that. When the answer came to her, she slammed on her brakes and stopped in the middle of the deserted street. She crossed her arms over the steering wheel and leaned her forehead forward as she caught her breath and thought.

"Fucking Renee. I never let myself be angry because it never did any good." She sat up straight at that realization. Looking at the inky black outlines of the forest trees, she took another cleansing breath. "Shit. I fucking raised my own mother and married her off to a man a decade and a half younger than her. Good job, Bella." She reached over and patted herself on the back. "Now you never need to have kids since you fucking raised your fucking mother. And now you 'mother' your father because you feel you need to." She thought about that for a minute. Charlie always protested when she doted on him. He appreciated her food and the care she showered on him, but he always told her it wasn't necessary.

And that brought tears to her eyes.

Charlie was a good and gentle man. He could take care of himself and he was pleased as punch that she'd decided to come live with him. He never hovered. He never pushed. He never demanded anything of her. And he was always there for her. Even when she'd checked out, she'd wake up some days and he was asleep in her rocking chair watching over her to wake her from her nightmares. And here she was out in the middle of the night, with no phone, and she'd left no note. She had to call and leave him a message at least. Just to let him know she was okay.

Bella wiped away the tears and looked around the cab of her truck. She picked up Jake's used hair tie, which had tangled pieces of his long, black mane wrapped and tangled around it, and threw it out the window.

She accelerated again and within just a few minutes she saw the lone parking lot light of a little, rundown bar. She pulled into a space in the back of the almost empty lot. She looked around the cab and realized she didn't bring her purse, either. She had no money to even put into a pay phone.

"SHIT!" she screamed into the darkness, punching the steering wheel with the heel of her hand once more. She opened the truck door which illuminated the cab and the light reflected off a quarter on the floorboard on the passenger side. She leaned over to pick it up, hoping to the gods that no one witnessed her ass sticking up in the air.

"Fuck yeah!" she groaned sitting back up in the seat holding the quarter up into the dingy street light.

"That's what I say," a low and very masculine voice agreed. She screamed as she fell back in her seat behind the wheel. The deep voice chuckled at her alarm.

"Who the fuck are you?" she yelled, feeling stupid and a little embarrassed. She knew he'd totally seen her butt. And liked it from the delighted smirk on his face.

"Wow, you kiss your daddy with that mouth, little girl?" the stranger asked this time with a shit eating grin. He was very pleased with himself.

"No," she spluttered indignantly. She couldn't think of anything clever to say in return. "You don't even know who I am." Now she just sounded like a petulant child. She didn't like that after he'd called her a _little girl_.

"I sure do. Jake didn't exaggerate how hot you are, either. He did forget to mention what a dirty mouth you have." That enraged Bella even more. "I like it, though." So now she was talking to one of Jake's friends.

_Perfect._

"Well, I'm pretty close, but not quite there," he grinned.

"What?"

"Perfect. I'm pretty close to perfect."

 _Oh_. She'd said that aloud.

He put his hand on the side of his mouth like he was going to tell a secret, but he stated in a normal voice, "some girls say I'm kind of a man whore." Bella didn't know how to respond to that, but the way his t-shirt stretched across his defined pecs, she could see how women would throw themselves at him. And he'd agreed that she was hot. Agreed with Jake. At whom she was pissed.

"Great, so you're one of Jake's friends." She made a move to get out of the truck. She still had to call Charlie.

"I didn't say that," the dark, hot stranger replied as he stepped back, allowing her to hop down.

"But you said…" she trailed off because he was huge! Tall and muscular, he could have scooped her up and carried her like a child. Like a _little girl_.

"I said Jake said you were hot. I never said we were friends. The little pussy pisses me off to no end. But here, he has not made a mountain out of a mole hill." His eyes raked up her body, stopping at her bare shoulders. "Aren't you cold?"

Bella looked down at her sleep attire. She'd totally forgotten she wasn't dressed. Why she'd chosen tonight, of all nights, to wear something Renee bought her she did not know, but she was regretting it.

"Why do you fucking care?" she retorted, trying to cover herself up. Why was he talking to her? The last thing she needed was another man to let her down. And she needed to call the only one who hadn't.

"Well, you're barely dressed, nipping out in the cold," his eye dropped to her breasts where the thin, taut fabric showed just how chilly she was, "at a rundown bar on an Indian reservation in the dead of night with a flat tire. I'm a bit concerned." Bella's head whipped around to look where the handsome giant was pointing at her front, bald, and very flat tire.

"FUCK!" she screamed and made to collapse in a heap on the ground. She slid down the side off the truck and her ass got caught on the footplate. All she wanted to do was lay on the cold, damp pavement and cry at all that had gone wrong in her life. But she never felt the impact. Sure the tears flowed from her eyes, down her cheeks, and her chest heaved with uncontrollable sobs that she tried to suppress, but couldn't. But instead of the cold, wet ground, she felt the rocking movement of being carried by strong, muscular arms. They were different from Edward's rock hard arms, though. These were warm—so warm. And much, _much_ softer.

"Where," she sniffed, "are you," she hiccuped, "taking me?"

"Inside, little girl. You can't be sittin' out here dressed like that. You're freezing." She felt him pull her closer to his body. He was hot. Like, literally, HOT. Not in the good looking way that made her stomach flip when he looked her over and smirked. He was that. But, he was like burning up. Like Jake was the last time she saw him.

"Put me down! I'm not a _little girl_!" she tried to protest. She tried, but he just chuckled. Her sobbing had stopped, but the tears still streamed down her face.

"Yes, you literally are. Now hush. We gotta figure out something to do about that tire." He kicked the front door open as he smirked down at her again.

"I don't fucking need your help! Let. Me. Fucking. Go!" She didn't like the way he made her feel. She didn't like being called _a little girl_. She didn't like that way he assumed he could just swoop in and save her. _I'd had enough of that shit!_ He seemed to think so, too. So he dropped her. On her ass. On the floor.

"Fine," he said, smirking still. But Bella could something else in his eyes. For the first time in a long time someone wasn't looking at her with pity. This man was actually looking at her like he admired her a little bit. His eyes dropped down to her chest again. Her spaghetti strap had fallen off her shoulder again. She hiked it up before she stood up on her own two feet. Without anyone's help.

"What cha got there, Paul?" the bartender asked.

"Well, it seems I found Jake's girl in the parking lot with a flat tire," the handsome stranger returned. _So his name is Paul._

"I am _not_ Jake's girl!" Bella seethed. "He's made that very clear the past two weeks."

"Has he now?" Paul asked with another smirk. Bella ignored him. She needed to call Charlie. But she didn't want him to come get her when she was dressed like she was.

"Do you have a phone I can use? I have a quarter," she asked the man behind the counter.

"You can use this one right here," he said, placing an old rotary phone on the counter. Bella walked past the smirking Paul. It made her stomach flop again. He had to be in his mid-twenties. Bella needed to stop those feeling right now! The age of consent was sixteen in Washington State, and Bella was seventeen, but she didn't need more man troubles.

"Jake been giving you the cold shoulder?" Paul asked as he followed her to the bar.

"Again, none of your fucking business." Bella said in a sing-song voice.

"Damn! Jake never told me you cussed like a sailor!" Again, Bella thought his eyes revealed hints of admiration. His voice revealed how pleased he was with that knowledge.

"You must talk to him more than me, then. He's been 'sick.' I haven't talked to him in two weeks." Bella picked up the phone and started to dial Charlie at the station. He was working an overnight. "But the piece of shit wasn't even home when I went over there to see him." The brassy ring sounded in her ear. It reminded her of the phone in her own kitchen back in Forks.

"Yeah, that's because he's out running with Quil. I just saw him," Paul remarked. Bella's jaw dropped and she sucked in a deep breath to try to stave off the wave of anger she felt wash over her.

"Forks Police, you got Charlie," she heard her dad say. She reeled in her anger, ignoring the pain again.

"Dad, it's me." _Who the fuck else would it be?_ She thought to herself. _Who else calls him dad?_

"What's up, Bells?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted you to know that I'm down here in La Push. I came to talk to Jake and I'll probably be down here for a while. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Why you gonna be down there for a while?" Charlie asked. He sounded a little concerned.

"I got some things to take care of. I'll be fine. I left my cell at home, though. So if I don't pick up, don't call in the feds, okay?"

"Okay, Bells. Thanks for lettin' me know. You'll be home before I get home, right? In the mornin'?"

"Oh, yeah, Dad. Totally." She looked up when she heard Paul chuckle again. She couldn't believe she'd just said, totally. But now she was pissed off at this Paul character again.

"Okay, Bella. I'll see you in the mornin'. Thanks for callin'."

"Love you, dad," she said before she hung up. Paul reached out, taking the receiver from her hand, his hot fingers brushing her, and laid it the cradle. _How did he make that sexy?_

"And now you're lying to your father?" Paul let out a low whistle. "I think you're a bad girl and no one knows it. Yet." His eyes raked up and down her again. She let herself like that—she liked being appreciated by this hunk of a man.

"You better step off, Paul," the bartender said as Paul took one more step closer. They were only inches apart and she could feel the heat roll off him.

"Why?" Paul asked, looking at the man behind the bar. He'd put the phone back in its place out of sight.

"If she's Jake's girl…"

"I am not FUCKING JAKE'S GIRL!" Bella exclaimed. "Does everyone here know the little shit? Has he been talking to everyone _but_ me?" Paul caught on of her flailing arms as it hit his chest. I shiver ran down her spine. If Bella was honest with herself, she _really_ liked it. But she wasn't being completely honest with herself.

He bent over and whispered in her ear, "So, does that mean you're not fucking him?" Her toes curled as his hot breath washed across her face.

"Yes!" Her indignation was back. She didn't know what the hell he meant by asking her that.

"Yes that's what that means, or yes you're fucking him?"

"Paul!" the bartender warned as Paul's hand reached out to her hip.

"George!" he mimicked the tender's tone. "I know what I'm doing." His hand pulled her closer and she let him.

"It's your life," George replied as he turned away.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bella asked, her head shooting in George's direction. She did not pull out of Paul's embrace.

"It means that Paul better watch his step around Jake. Most of us know what the future holds. But Paul never seems to give two shits."

"And what does that MEAN?" Bella pressed. Well, she was pressed up against Paul and she wasn't fighting it. Something about George's statement implied that Paul shouldn't mess with Bella because of Jake. Like, Jake owned her or something. That made something in her mind snap. She didn't want to be Jake's. Not after the last two weeks. But George had gone into the back room, leaving them alone.

"He's trying to imply that even though you're not fucking Jake, that I shouldn't fuck you." His words startled her, but they excited her, too. Edward would never had said anything so crass to her. Ever. And while she knew Jake wanted more from her, had even tried to kiss her on a few occasions, he still saw her as a broken little bird that needed to be mended. She liked the dirty words that spilled from this man's tongue. She wondered what his tongue tasted like. She realized she was staring at his lips, trying to see his tongue. He noticed and smirked. She straightened her back, planting her feet more firmly on the ground.

"Do you want to fuck me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice hostile to mask her desire. She didn't think it worked.

"It's quickly rising up my bucket list," he whispered in her ear. _God, he smells good._ She wanted him to make another move. But…

She couldn't do anything like that. She couldn't just have sex with someone she'd just met outside a bar. She was seventeen. She was a virgin. She'd never even been to second base.

"Too bad I have to get my tire fixed," she muttered shifting out of his hold. Bella had to use all her strength to pull away from him. His hand had found its way to her bare skin right above the waistband of her shorts. Which she admitted she enjoyed quite thoroughly. She shivered at the loss of his heat.

"Well, little girl, there is no place open right now in La Push or Forks that can help you with that. So here's what I'm going to do for you." He smirked at her, tapping her nose with his forefinger making all the places that'd made her blush to think about throb with desire. He took a step closer to her and they were almost touching…again. "We're gonna walk back to my place and get you a jacket. And then, if we can't find something better to do, I'll drive you home and we'll take care of that tire tomorrow." _If he stays this close, I won't need a jacket._

"What do you mean 'something else to do'?" she asked skeptically, but panting just a little. She knew. She thought she knew. She hoped she knew.

"Little girl, if you don't know that, then you're more naïve than I thought."

"I don't need another man in my life to fuck things up," she snorted, but she didn't pull away. _Smooth, Bella._ She felt his hand wrap around her waist and pull her up against his body again. He seemed proud of the erection he was rubbing into her belly. She thought she had the female equivalent—if there was such a thing.

"I'm not going to fuck up your life, _Bells_." Hearing Jake's nickname for her in Paul's husky voice made her weak in the knees. "I'm just going to fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes to Paul's house...

Bella's gut dropped. But in a good way.

"You're gonna what?" She sucked in a deep breath. No one had ever spoken to her like that. Not even Mike.

"You heard me."

He tipped her chin up with his finger while his other hand wrapped around her back and slid down to her ass. Bella watched in awe as he closed his eyes and inhaled. "And I can tell that you kind of like that idea."

She didn't know how he knew that. She wasn't sure herself until he said it. But she _did_ like the idea. _Why is he different from Mike or Jake?_ She considered that as his finger drew her face closer to his. He was going to kiss her and she was powerless to pull away. Not that she wanted to. She didn't.

His dark ebony eyes were focused and intense, bouncing from her mouth to her eyes and back again. They were begging permission as he inched closer and closer. She didn't pull away, looking at his lips as her answer.

His cocky smirk parted slightly as his hot lips pressed against hers. Both his arms slid around her waist and lifted her onto a bar stool. Once he had her situated, he began kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. _What his mouth can do!_

Edward was sweet, and even earnest at times. But he _always_ pulled back. It kind of left her with a complex. Jake never followed through. He saw her fear, her hesitation, and pulled back.

But, Paul just…didn't.

Paul saw something he liked—her—and once Paul had Bella's non-verbal consent he dove right on in. And Bella, who'd been unleashing her emotions all night in little, babbling, trickling streams, broke the dam and kissed him back with everything she had. Her own arms reached up around his neck and her knees parted at his bucking insistence. She twirled a finger in his hair and then played a little with the shell of his ear. She had no idea what she was doing, but she just did what she felt like for, what felt like, the first time in her life.

She let her other hand drop to his waist, feeling and exploring his hard, defined obliques. She reveled in the feel of his hot hands, as they found their way under her thin sleep tank, scorching the skin up her spine and down on her ass. He set her on fire. Edward gave her a dull ache she was always forced to quell; Mike disgusted her; and Jake was just…Jake. Beautiful as her friend was, he never did _this_ to her. No one had _ever_ done this to her.

Paul groaned when Bella bit his bottom lip and then sucked it back into her mouth. She didn't even know she could do that, but she just continued doing what she felt like doing.

And it felt good.

"Fuck, little girl," Paul moaned, pulling back and pecking her lips again.

"You fuck little girls?" Bella asked, cheekily, leaning in for another kiss. He obliged, but didn't let it go too far.

"I'm about to take you right here on this bar stool," he growled into her ear before he bit her lobe. "You're hot _and_ you know how to kiss!" He was nibbling his way down her neck while his hands continued to explore—one tangled in her hair and the other still running up and down her back.

"Do hot girls normally kiss badly?" she panted, just a little confused by his statement. She couldn't really focus with what he was doing with his hands and lips.

He chuckled. She really was new at this. He was going to have to take special care to do this right.

He was looking forward to it.

Paul had told Jake on a number of occasions that all he needed to do with Bella was take the bull by the horns and lay one on her. "Quit giving her time to think, and just let her feel," Paul had advised him. Jake was adamant that Bella wasn't ready for anything like that. Jake was dead wrong. Paul was going to have fun replaying this memory later in the pack mind. He was going to make Bella feel _a lot_ of things.

"They don't kiss like you," he said before pressing his lips back on hers. "This makes you even hotter. Damn!" Their tongues tangled and Bella let her hands wander in front to the rock hard abs she'd been admiring through his tight t-shirt all night.

Paul turned, pulling away from her, and Bella kissed a trail down his neck. When his attention didn't return to her, she looked to see what had stolen his gaze. The door opened and two men with long braids hanging down their shoulders walked into the dimly lit bar. George reentered from whatever black hole had sucked him in to greet the men.

"Let's go to my place," Paul suggested before kissing her again. She could only nod. They passed the two men, who looked to be just a little older than Paul, and they nodded their approval with knowing smirks. Bella's back straightened knowing she was considered a catch.

Bella stepped out the door first and she felt Paul step up behind her as the door closed with a thud.

"You're gonna freeze, little girl," he said, wrapping his huge arms around her like a blanket. She was conflicted between being annoyed at her new nickname and never wanting to leave the space next to his body.

"Where do you live?" she asked, shivering a little.

"'Bout a quarter mile down that path," he answered, nodding in the direction. His smooth cheek rubbed against her and his scent filled her nostrils. Bella looked at the back of the parking lot by her truck. There was a little path there. He must have been coming from his house when she pulled in. "You almost hit me when you pulled into that spot."

It was almost as if he'd read her thoughts.

"Sorry about that," she blushed. After all she'd just done with him, the kissing, the touching, discussing being fucked, she didn't blush until he mentioned she'd almost run him over. That was new. He spun her around in his arms so she was facing him. He examined the color of her cheeks.

"'S okay. I got a good view." His hand reached down to her ass. "All's well that ends well." And he squeezed her when he said _ends_. "We gotta keep you warm for the journey," he said. Bella yelped as he picked her up, forcing her legs to part and wrap around his waist.

With his hands securely under her butt, he held her tightly to his body. He was warm, and this was different than the way he carried her earlier. This wasn't carrying her like a helpless invalid. No, no. Every step he took pressed his rock hard cock into her very moist center. And she let him. Running another hand up her back, he pulled her in for a kiss as he walked towards the path. Bella didn't know how long the walk to Paul's little cabin was, but it felt both too long and not long enough. Because, when he stopped and pulled back, she wasn't ready to end the kissing.

"Who the fuck taught you how to kiss like that?" Paul groaned, grinding into her again.

"I could ask you the same question," Bella returned. "No one has ever kissed me like that before. I'm just trying to keep up." She was breathing heavily and she meant it quite literally. She was finding it difficult to keep up. She was pleased he seemed satisfied. And just as breathless. She turned though to look at his house.

"You live here?" she said with a little bit of wonder. It was perfect. Modestly sized, well-kept, quaint, it was a little cottage she'd always dreamed of rooting herself in someday.

"Sure. Where else would I live?" he chuckled, walking them up the three stairs to the porch. The house almost blended into the scenery because it was built of stone and unpainted wood.

"It's gorgeous!" she breathed.

He set her down gently at her subtle prompting. She walked over to the railing of the porch and ran her hand across the natural, but finished wood. She looked back up at him a little nervously. "How old are you?"

"Do you really want to know?" He smirked, twisting the door knob and opening the burgundy front door with etched glass. It was sleek and modern, yet rustic and homey all at once.

"Ummmm, yes?" she squeaked. _What if he's, like twenty six? What the hell? He'd be like a pedophile._ Bella was a little uneasy because she didn't want to have to stop what they'd started.

"Is that a question or an answer?" He gestured for her to come inside. "Come on! I can see you're shivering. And I want to warm you up."

"Then tell me," she demanded, not moving and crossing her arms across her chest. Gods! She didn't want to have to turn back around and call Charlie from that little bar. He smirked at her again.

"I'm nineteen," he replied. She was reminded of another, very similar conversation she'd had with someone else who seemed much older. She pushed that out of her mind. She didn't want to go numb again. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Two years difference. She could work with that. He wouldn't think he knew everything already. "Satisfied?" She loved his smirk.

"And you live here al…who lives with you?" she asked skeptically. She didn't want his mother coming home and finding them in a compromising situation.

"I live here alone." She just looked at him, waiting for more information. "I built the place. I started it about four years ago after I inherited some money." He didn't offer any more information.

"You built this?" she said, again with awe and admiration. She started walking towards him, slowly, looking up at the rafters and at all the detailed craftsmanship. He smiled. She was the first person who seemed to notice the little details. "What are those?"

"Quileute legends," Paul answered. "Know any of them?"

"Yeah. Billy is Charlie's best friend. I've heard some stories." She suddenly wanted to impress him. "Taha Aki is kinda boss." Bella wondered where the heck that came from.

"Really?" Paul smirked again. He pointed up, "There he is." Bella just looked up in awe and Paul took the opportunity to run his nose up the side of her neck, inhaling her scent again. His lips left butterfly kisses that made her shiver again.

"You did this all yourself?" she asked again.

"I had some help. I'm not an electrician or a plumber. But I have some friends. Come on!" he urged again. His kisses had already made her jelly, so it was easy for him to pull her into the house.

He slammed the door shut and had her pressed up against it before she could think about looking at the interior. He lifted her up and his hips were moving against hers before she could catch her breath. "I like these riiiiight here," he said, pressing his hands into her thighs indicating her legs that were wrapped around his waist again. Her head fell back against the window with a soft thud as his lips trailed down her throat. His deft fingers slid the spaghetti strap she'd been battling all night down her shoulder and she gasped when his lips found her nipple.

"Oh, god! Paul!" she moaned. She felt him smile against her skin. _What his mouth can do!_

"You want to see what else my mouth can do?" he growled. _Oh, I said that aloud._

"Yes," she breathed out. _Who are you?_ Bella thought to herself. She did not recognize this version of herself. _And that is a good thing, too._

All thoughts about looking around Paul's house or questions about how a nineteen year old could afford it were lost as her shirt was shed halfway up the short stair case to his loft. Holding tightly to his shoulders, they toppled over onto his oversized bed in the loft that served as his bedroom.

"Take that off!" Bella commanded, pointing at his shirt. It was only fair since she was topless. A fact she quickly realized and tried to cover herself up.

"Don't you dare cover those mounds of perfection up," he warned, reaching his hand over his shoulder and pulling his shirt off in one movement. He was still situated between her thighs and she was flat on her back. _God, he's beautiful._

"You're full of shit!" Bella accused. She couldn't believe he wanted to be with her. The old insecurities were surfacing again.

"What does that mean?" he asked, looking down at her. He still had that sexy, hungry look in his eyes. It gave her a little confidence.

"If you're a man-whore, then you've obviously seen better boobs than these," she said cupping them with her hands. They were a little more than a handful for her, but when Paul ran his big, hot hands up her stomach to cup them himself, they completely disappeared.

"I said women _say_ I'm a man-whore. Quit putting words in my mouth."

She thought back when she assumed he was Jake's friend just because he'd alluded to a conversation. She squeaked as his fingers squeezed her nipples, causing her to buck up into him.

"I'd rather put something else in my mouth," he purred as he leaned over and kissed her clavicle. He didn't stop. He kept a downward path after he licked, teased, flicked, nibbled, and sucked on the other nipple. Her hands found their way to the top of his head and tangled in his hair.

His fingers hooked into the elastic of the waistband of her sleep shorts and she was too far gone to even protest their removal. She knew where he was headed with that talented mouth and she couldn't wait. Paul nipped and kissed and sucked her lower belly, he stroked the soft patch of curls that glistened with her excitement. She almost died when he buried his nose in it and inhaled deeply.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" he exhaled.

And then she felt it. A tentative swipe of a hot tongue. Right across the little nub she was always too embarrassed to touch for too long. Then she realized as he kissed it and swiped across it again, that he wasn't tentative at all. Paul was teasing her.

"Do you want to see what I can really do with my mouth?" he asked in a low, pleading tone. He made her feel alive. Sexy. She wasn't ashamed of her answer. Of her want. Of her need.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, with that sexy smirk.

"Will you fucking do it already? I'm sick of being teased all the fucking time!" He seemed to like her temper when it sparked because that look of admiration washed over him before he dove on in.

"You got it!"

Bella had never felt anything so incredible in all her life. Just like he did with her tongue when they were kissing, and with her nipple just moments ago, he licked and bit and kissed and teased. She spread her legs wide for him, her hands still tangled in his hair, directing him to the places that felt best.

"Oh, my GOD, right there!" she screamed at one point. When she felt his fingers slide inside her, her eyes rolled back into her head. What happened could not be described in any biology book or smutty S&M book.

She was panting and writhing and pulling at his hair. She felt his fingers, two of them now, pumping in and out of her at a very rapid rate. Then, then, his mouth clamped down on that little precious pearl and she shattered in a wave of shudders, shrieks, and pants that seem to please Paul to no end. He continued to nip and kiss at her. Clamping on two more times and bring on two more rounds of mini-orgasms.

Bella finally understood what all the hype was about.

Bella watched at Paul kissed her inner thigh once again and sat back on his heels. He unbuttoned the five buttons of his jeans and shed them, much to Bella's astonishment. He wasn't _sort of_ beautiful. He was gorgeous! And huge. Bella took in his manly bits, as Jessica would call them, which stood out proud and strong. Paul wasn't ashamed of his attraction to her. Paul didn't hide his feelings or lust away to be ashamed of. He wanted to act on it.

And she wanted him to, too.

He bent back over the bed and up her body, nipping and kissing along the way. He pressed his hardness along her slick, wet heat while she wrapped her arms around his neck to show him her eagerness. When he reached her ear he whispered in a low tone, causing her gut to curl again in anticipation, "Did your bloodsucking ex-boyfriend ever make you cum like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. No more secrets

"What?" she gasped. _Did he just say bloodsucker?_

"You heard me," he smiled and kissed at her neck again, running his cock through her slick folds. He was back to teasing her…

…while he brought up her ex-boyfriend.

"I know what you said. I didn't understand it." She tried to push him away, but he didn't even recognize the attempt. Not that he was forcing her to do anything, he was just so heavy and strong. She liked the weight because it kept her grounded. "Stop!" she said, trying not to get distracted.

He listened.

Paul pulled back and looked at her intently, his eyes panning between hers. The loss of his heat was palpable, and she wanted his weight back on top of her. She wanted to feel it. Him. The hole in her chest throbbed. He tilted his head at her and repeated himself. "Did your bloodsucking ex-boyfriend ever make you cum like that?"

So many feelings washed over her—so many thoughts went through her head while she lay naked beneath this man who'd just made her feel the most incredible bliss of her life. There was no malice in his face or his voice. He had that cocky smirk there seeking validation, but she could tell he wasn't trying to hurt her. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. But he'd called _him_ —Edward—a bloodsucker. _Could he know?_

"Why did you call him a bloodsucker?" she asked tentatively. He shifted a little, reminding her how close they were physically as his solid heat shifted to her hip. She didn't like that.

"Because he is, isn't he? And you didn't answer my question." That cocky smirk was still plastered on his face. She didn't know if she wanted to slap it off him or kiss him. This whole night was completely surreal. She could remember every moment that led her to this moment and it just didn't make any sense. And it was simultaneously the worst and best night she'd had in a very long time. Possibly ever. She noted that the more honest she'd been with herself, and those around her, the better things got.

She was tired of the lies. Of the secrecy. Of the omissions. It was time just to tell someone what she'd never told anyone. Even if he thought she was fucking nuts afterwards.

"Yes and no," she replied.

"Did you answer those in order?" he asked, _still_ smirking.

"What?" she said confused. "Yes, he's a bloodsucker, no he never made me cum," she said hesitantly and with a little smile of her own. He was hovering over her, putting most of his weight on his elbows. She could feel his heat radiating all around her again.

So, honesty _was_ the best policy.

"He never made you cum at all?" Paul asked, truly shocked. Bella was focused on the other question.

"Do you know…I mean…" she looked away from him as she attempted to bring up Edward. The hole in her chest was ripping open again. It hurt. And she didn't want to hurt.

"Do I know what?" he prompted. She didn't say anything. "Bella?" He paused, waiting for her. "Bella, look at me." She looked back into Paul's ebony eyes. They were black, but not like Edward's hungry eyes. Paul's were like, she couldn't explain it. They were like crystal pools in an onyx grotto begging to be explored. She _wanted_ to explore them.

"Do you know that he's a…" She couldn't say it out loud. It was like when she first asked Edward to his face. She couldn't say it and he forced her to. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"No. I won't." His voice was soft and kind. It encouraged her. She shifted her leg and was again reminded how they both lay in his bed, completely naked. "Do I know that he's a what?" He moved a little against her hips, reminding her…

"Say it…"

"Vampire?" He moved against her again. She groaned and her body followed suit.

"Yes."

"How?" She met his in movements, stoking her fire.

"How did you find out?" he asked, smirking again. It caught her off guard, but she answered without thinking.

"I asked him." He smirked at her answer and stopped.

"But how did you figure it out to ask him?" he asked. She frowned.

"I did research on the internet." He moved and his dick slid back between her folds. She liked that.

"Before that."

That made her stop and think. Paul remained on top her, looking at her intently. He was forcing her to talk about things she had never felt she could. She thought about what led to her initial internet search.

The beach.

"I was talking to Jake." He started moving again, sliding himself along her slickness in preparation. It was just a little motion to remind her of what she'd just experienced…what he'd promised to do to her.

"Yes, and?" he breathed out. It was an indication that she was on the right track. She moved against him. She wanted more.

"He was telling me about the old Quileute legends." Somewhere, in the back of her mind, it seemed odd to be talking about her ex _and_ Jake while she was in this position, but at the same time it seemed important. Her mind wouldn't let it go.

"Yes. And you only believe half of them?" His hands were in motion again. Balanced on his left arm, he ran his right hand up her side and along her arm, making her reach above her head. It was almost distracting, but his eyes held her gaze and to the point. His eyes begged her to consider his question.

"What do you mean, half?" she asked, gasping a little when his hips began to move against her more.

"Half of the story was about the bloodsucker and his family. Who were they meeting with? Why did they have to have a…" he stuttered like he couldn't go on. But the wheels were already turning in Bella's mind, despite what Paul continued to do to her body. She groaned as his heat slid easily back and forth in her outer wetness. He was so hot.

"They were meeting with the tribe. They made a treaty because they didn't want to be killed by the protectors. The Cullen's don't drink from humans so they needed a treaty from the...protectors…"

"Almost there," Paul panted, as he continued to look in her eyes. She could feel that he wanted her to figure it out before he moved on. "Who are the protectors?" Bella searched her mind as her breathing increased with Paul's. He was sliding back and forth in her folds, her juices coating him. Then, a memory from just the other day popped into her mind.

She was alone in the meadow, _their_ meadow, and she had talked Jake into helping her find it, though he didn't know its significance. But she hadn't been alone. Laurent had appeared and was going to kill her. He'd told her that Victoria was after her, and he was going to do her a kindness by ending her quickly. She'd been resigned to her fate. It would have ended her life of nothing. But then he ran. When she looked to see what made him run…

"Wolves."

Bella gasped as Paul entered her with one, quick thrust. He pulled back out again without giving her time to process the pain. In and out he moved, dropping so he could kiss her neck.

"Paul," she panted, "where do they…are they…" In and out he moved. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes again. Those black pools were now flecked with gold. Not the honey gold of a well fed Edward, rather the sparkling flecks in the onyx grotto. They shimmered there and were almost viscous.

"Think, Bella," he huffed as he continued to move and in and out of her, "who do you think they are?" She looked back into his eyes and she saw it. She knew. She could see the ancient wisdom peering out at her.

"But they killed those hikers!" She didn't want to believe that the man she'd just let take her virginity was a cold blooded killer. But the comment was out before she could think about it clearly.

"No we didn't!" His voice was harsh—almost offended—and it was accompanied with angry thrust. "Your dreadlocked friend and his crew are the ones who did that! The red-head!" he added. It didn't make sense. She'd never understood why Laurent ran away from her that day. And how did he know that? How did Paul know about Laurent?

"Oh, God, Paul!" She couldn't think straight. His rhythm and pace had increased and she was spiraling up again. She could tell he was getting close as well.

"Paul, then you…" she was panting and huffing. He was making her feel that ecstasy all over again. But he slowed down again.

"How did he make you feel, Bella? Tell me how the blood sucker made you _feel._ " His eyes were intense again and all she wanted was him to let her find her final release.

"Paul, please," she begged, moving against him. She didn't want to talk about this. Not _now!_ At this moment!

"Tell me and I'll make you come harder than before. _I promise_." His plea was earnest and she couldn't break the hold his gaze had on her. "This is important, Bella. How did he make you _feel?_ "

"You asshole!" she yelled. She was pissed, but she didn't want him to stop. She didn't like that he was manipulating her like this. "That's not fair!" she yelled. "You, asshole!"

"I _am_ an asshole. But you knew that when we started this. Answer my fucking question so we can both cum!" It was an effort for him to hold back, she could tell. He wanted a release just as much as she did. She wanted it for him, too. Again, she answered before she thought too much about it.

"He made me feel like shit! Okay?" she screamed turning her gaze from him, but still moving against him. She'd never been so vocal in all her life.

Ever.

"He made me feel stupid and small and inferior. He made me fucking dependent on him. So I'd always need him. And then he left me. He left me for dead in the middle of the forest. Who does that?" Paul continued to move in and out of her, but his pace sped up the more she revealed. "He warned me that there were more dangerous things in the forest than him. God!" She looked up at him. "Did he mean _you_?" It was the first time she acknowledged that Paul was a shape shifter. He smirked and sped the pace. "And then he left me there?" her voice cracked from incredulity. "He thinks _you're_ more dangerous than him and he _left_ me there? What. The. Fuck?" He chuckled at her question but kept moving.

"How have _I_ made you feel, Bella? Tell me," he grunted in exertion. "Tell me!" he growled. She didn't have to think. She knew the difference. He let her be honest. In fact, he insisted upon it. He forced her to be honest with herself. He forced her to actually vocalize what she'd repressed for so long. And he seemed to actually _like_ all the parts of herself that'd she buried and hidden in fear. All that fear that people wouldn't like if they actually saw them in her. He helped her be her. To feel. To live.

"Alive!" she called into the spacious loft. "You make me feel like I'm on fire! Like I'm desirable and wanted." She panted with her revelation and the exertion that helped her voice it. "You make me feel like I can do things on my own." Realization flooded through her as Paul increased his pace even more.

"That was you, wasn't it?" she asked, begging for his eyes. He obliged. The gold flowed through the ebony and she could see his pleasure. She'd recognized him and it pleased him. "That was you who sped off after Laurent when he said he was going to _end me quick_. You!" she panted reaching the pinnacle, "you saved me!" She screamed her gratitude while her body quivered and shuddered as she called out her pleasure. Paul grunted and groaned as his body jerked and, stuttering his rhythm, he filled her with his hot seed.

He collapsed on top of her, panting and shuddering every now and then. He'd never imagined, when he heard her screaming inside her truck on the way to the little bar, that his evening would end up like _this._ He'd felt compelled to follow her despite Jake's protests. He phased right after Sam had alpha ordered Jake to stay away from both Paul and Bella, he never dreamed she'd confess her most secret feelings to him. But he'd known what to do and what to say all night, like someone was whispering it in his ear. When he told George at the bar that he knew what he was doing, he really did. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew.

And now he'd just had the most amazing sex of his life. With the girl he'd hated only a few hours before. And he had _hated_ her.

She was the reason he was a wolf which was the reason his normal escapes from his shitty life were no longer effective. She was the reason the Cullens had stayed past their intended time. _She_ was the reason the red head and the dreadlocked man were hanging around killing innocent people; he had _hated_ her.

But that was _before_.

When he met her, actually met her in person, she was just as lost as he was. He could see that she was in just as much pain. Birds of a feather or some shit like that. He could spot them a mile away. It was how he got laid so much. He knew how to find the wounded birds, but the ones who did not want any attachments.

Just escape.

Bella reeked of it. She'd been attached to the wrong people for too long. She just needed someone to help her feel. To see past all the shit. She needed to be reminded that there were pleasurable things to be enjoyed in this life. And he knew how to do that.

Give pleasure.

But that wasn't it.

He loved the way her foot moved up and down his calf, almost tenderly. He hadn't been gentle when he entered her, but he knew how to sooth the pain. And he did. She was looking at him, searching his eyes while he pondered all this. He could feel his wolf almost purr like a pleased kitten. _He_ liked her. _He_ always had. Paul could almost understand why, now. She had a fire in her that she'd hidden from everyone. But for some reason, she let Paul see it and no one else. He'd been the object of her temper a few times in the very short period they'd actually been acquainted. It made Paul see her like his wolf did.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked, reaching up and playing with the shell of his ear again as she caught her breath. She was the only one he'd ever let touch him above the waist, other than his shoulders. He didn't understand why yet.

"How I hated you this morning." He watched her face as the pain registered in her eyes. But she didn't pull away.

"Was that past tense?"

"Yes."

"You don't hate me now?" she asked, tentatively.

"No. But, Bella, don't make this out to be more than it is."

"This was a one-time deal?" she asked. She was a little disappointed. He could see it. He felt the same way. This experience had been amazing for both of them.

"I didn't say that," he said with a little exasperation. "Why do you always put words in my mouth?"

"I'm a girl. That's what we do." She smirked at him and he felt his dick twitch. She took that as a good sign. "So, if you hated me this morning, what changed?" She loved the little dimple that appeared when he was taken off guard. He inhaled and let it out before he answered.

"I wanted to help you…I don't know…find yourself." He kissed her nose. "I don't think you see yourself clearly." She looked at him and he could tell she was considering what he said.

"Jake is a wolf, too, huh?" she asked. He nodded. "Is that why he couldn't come see me?" He watched the pain fall across her face. "Did I just betray him? What did I just do?"

"Bella," his voice was strong, but kind, "he could have done this any time he wanted. Do you hear me?" She'd turned her face away from him. He leaned in and kissed her neck. He pulled back and she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She was confused about what Jake could have done.

"Jake was ordered not to tell you. Hell, we all were, even though I never wanted to come near enough to speak to you. Ever." Pain again. He didn't like causing her pain. "I'll explain all that later. I don't feel that way anymore. Okay?" She saw the earnestness in his eyes so she nodded.

"What do you mean ordered?" she asked.

"Our leader, our ahhhh…" he stammered looking for words she'd understand…"Alpha?" he looked at her for comprehension. She knew what he meant so she nodded. "Well he can, ah, give commands that are literally…umm…binding in a real, physical sense." He held her gaze and she understood somehow. So she nodded again. "But you already knew the truth. You just needed to be reminded. Jake refused to go anywhere near you. Some shit about how you would never accept him. Now, I'm not going to lie." He paused. "Can you handle some harsh words?"

"After being told that I would never be good enough for a perpetual seventeen year old, frigid vampire? Yeah," she nodded, "I think I can take it."

"Damn, little girl. I like you more and more the more I talk to you."

"I think I've just proved that I'm not a little girl." She moved her hips against his semi-hard dick and he grunted.

"You are distracting me."

"Okay." She stopped. She felt his need to talk. "Hard stuff." She smirked at her own double entendre. He smiled back at her and sighed.

"More and more, little girl." He pinned her arms above her head so she'd quit playing with his ass. "I _was_ just going to fuck you just to show Jake I could. Since he was too chicken-shit to try. Fuckin' pussy." He watched her intently. She thought that that should have hurt her feelings. And it should have, but it didn't. He was being completely honest with her and that was something that no one had really ever, truly been with her. She liked it. She wasn't going to get all bent out of shape. He obviously was trying to tell her something changed.

"But now?"

"But now I realize there is much more to you than just being a helpless leech-lover. I _like_ you, Bella Swan. You're one of the few people I think I could stand to be around for any significant amount of time." Bella was beginning to think the same thing about him.

"I like being around you, too. You're the only one I've felt like I could just be me with." She looked up at him with this big doe-eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Jake needs to see that, too. He was coddling you."

"Don't I fucking know it!"

"What is with this dirty, fucking mouth of yours?" he smiled and leaned in to kiss it. She licked and pecked at him to show him she liked his dirty mouth, too.

"I think it's how I've been letting out all the repressed emotion that I've been ignoring for months."

"Did you know that you were a sex-goddess underneath all the repressed emotion?" His finger ran down the valley between her breasts and he smirked that smirk that she now loved so much.

"No. No one ever let me get that far." She ran her hand down and grabbed his ass.

"But let me remind you, Bella. I'm not boyfriend material. I can't promise to be faithful. I'm a low-down, dirty dog. It's how _I_ forget." Bella's brow knit as she thought about what he might need to forget, but she didn't want to bring that up.

"But it's not just a one-time thing?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes. She could do this.

"You're okay with that?"

"Like I said, I don't need another man to fuck up my life. And then you said…"

"I'm just going to fuck you."

"So what are you waiting for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. The morning after

"Bella? Is that you?" She always got a little annoyed when he asked that. There wasn't anyone else who had a key to their house. Of course, she figured, he'd lived alone for so long, maybe he was still getting used to having someone living with him. And the last few months she'd been like a zombie. She needed to change that.

"Yeah, dad!" she called as she hurried up the stairs. She was wearing one of Paul's sweatshirts, but she didn't want her dad to see that she was still wearing her sleep shorts. "I'm gonna run and take a quick shower and then I'll explain about the truck, kay?" She knew she smelled like sex because Paul had told her. _All men know and love that smell. Human or wolf,_ he said, waggling his eyebrows at her. Then he put his scent in her again. For a third time.

"Okay," Charlie called from the kitchen. She barely heard him through the closed bathroom door she'd run up there so fast. She'd called him about midnight to explain about the flat tire and she was stuck in La Push and she'd be home after she got it taken care of. Charlie'd been in the middle of a little crisis at the station, so he didn't ask too many questions for which Bella was very grateful.

Paul had been pleased that she wasn't gone for very long to make her phone call. He'd not let her get any sleep until the sun peeked through the curtains. When she woke a few hours later Paul reported that the tire was fixed and her truck was parked in his driveway. She was home by noon and Charlie was awake.

Bella wiped a circle in the fog of the mirror and inspected herself. She was deliciously sore as she stretched and twisted to feel the ache. She didn't think she looked any different. She had one hickey right under her left breast and a little more color in her cheeks. And she felt so much…lighter.

Better.

But she knew it wasn't the sex. It was finally talking about Edward and realizing that the whole time they were together she'd felt so inferior—well it made her realize that it was better that he left. He _was_ dangerous for her, if not physically definitely emotionally.

Maybe Jasper's slip was the best thing for her.

And Paul had been great with her. He was an asshole, she could tell in his terse mannerisms and his speech. But he was honest and straight forward. Bella supposed that's what got him the label. He didn't sugar coat anything. And she was tired of the sticky-sweet shit people continuously threw at her. All he wanted from her was to make her feel good. _And, boy, did he. Several times._

Twisting her wet hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, she headed down stairs after sliding on a pair of jeans, a fresh t-shirt, and Paul's sweatshirt. She liked the smell. It was calming.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked her dad as she entered the kitchen. "I'm going to make you something to eat."

"A couple of hours," he said, peering up at her over his coffee mug. "Thanks, that'd be nice. " He folded his newspaper and focused on her, evaluating her clothes. "So what's up with the truck?"

"Do you want the long version or the Reader's Digest version?" she asked.

"How about little bit of both," he smiled. Bella was grateful for the permission to leave out details. Charlie was grateful she was talking.

"I went down to confront Jake last night and he wasn't there. So I got even more upset and went driving. I ended up in that little bar where you used to pick Billy up from all the time, remember?"

"George's?" Bella was moving around the kitchen pulling sandwich fixings from the refrigerator. She hadn't been this open and talkative in months. Charlie really liked it.

"Yeah! That's it! I realized I forgot my phone and I wanted to call you, so I stopped there to use the phone when I ran into one of Jake's friends who pointed out my flat tire."

He nodded. George had called and told him all this already.

"Which friend?" Charlie asked. This was the dicey part. Paul had alluded to a sketchy past, but Bella didn't want to lie. She liked being around Paul—he pissed her off, but he was so… easy. And she wanted to be honest with Charlie if Paul ever came over to hang out.

"Paul Lahote. He took care of everything for me." She busied herself with making him a sandwich, praying Charlie didn't notice how nervous she was. "How much do you think I should pay him for the tire?" she asked, trying to get Charlie's attention on the positive side of Paul.

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to look at the tire. You know I've been offering to get you new tires for a few months. You've been a little…" He trailed off because he didn't want her to return to that place.

"Checked out?" Bella looked up and met his gaze. She wasn't going to hide any more. "Don't beat around the bush, Dad. I've been a mess. I _am_ a mess. I know it. I'm sorry." Charlie considered her. She was different. She was awake. Truly awake.

"Well, yeah. Lahote? How's he doing? I haven't seen Paul in a couple of years. He was a bit of a problem a while back."

"Well, he's still kind of an asshole, but he got a jagged nice side," Bella replied with a small smile. She saw Charlie's eyes widen at her use of profanity. "Sorry. Those are his words and I kinda agree with him." Charlie was pleased with that assessment. It meant Paul hadn't tried to pull one over on his daughter. He considered that a good thing.

"That's where you stayed last night?" he asked. Bella groaned internally. She really didn't want to get too deep into this.

"Yeah. Have you seen his house? He built it himself. He's nineteen and built it himself." Charlie was pleased that she had that information. His girl was smart.

"Did he ever finish those eagle carvings around the front porch?"

Bella looked at her father. She knew what he was doing. They were too much alike.

"They're wolves, dad. And yes. They're amazing. He's really a great artist." Charlie smiled under his mustache. He didn't quite know what to think of his daughter hanging out with the Lahote boy. His parents were both dead, and his father hadn't been a good man when he was alive.

Bella finished making Charlie's sandwich. She realized that the fridge was a little bare. She'd have to fix that today. She'd really let a lot of things slide the past few months. She needed to get back to living her life again. She set the plate down in front of him and looked up at her.

"How'd he treat you? Did he try anything on you?"

 _Fuck_. But Bella had already decided how to answer this question, though. And it was the truth. "Yes. But I told him I wasn't ready for another man in my life." She went back over to the counter to fix herself a sandwich. "Edward really messed me up." She smeared some mustard on a slice of bread. "But dad, Paul let me talk. He just let me spew all the word vomit I've been holding back for months all up on him. And," she set the knife down and began piling meat on the bread, "he didn't judge me. He didn't try anything I didn't want him to. There was no pressure." Everything she said was the truth.

Paul had let her talk about all her insecurities after Edward left. After he'd helped her open the flood gates of those feelings she'd buried so deep, she just couldn't stop. He'd distracted her a few times to illustrate to her that her image of herself—homely, frumpy, undesirable—were just completely untrue. She finished preparing her sandwich and sat down at the table across from him.

"Wow. Lahote did that?" This Bella in front of him was completely transformed. It frightened him a little bit. It just seemed so fast. "Bella, I hope that…well…he hasn't had that great of a life. I hope you're being realistic. Are you sure…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence, so he just trailed off.

"Dad, I'm still so messed up. I'm angry and hurt and I don't think very good things about myself. But Paul lets me talk without trying to fix me. And because he's not trying to fix me, it actually helps." She held his gaze. Charlie couldn't remember the last time she'd looked him in the eye. He knew Bella's willful streak and forbidding her from doing something she felt was good would do no good. And she did seem better. He was worried about her hanging out with Paul, but he'd just keep an eye out. Then he had an idea.

"Well then, maybe you need to invite him over for dinner sometime." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Really?" her voice cracked with surprise. She smiled the smile he hadn't seen for months. It made him return the gesture. "I just might. I thought you'd give me a hard time about this." Bella was so relieved. She really thought how much easier it was to be honest with people.

"I'm not gonna lie, Bells, I'm worried. He's older. He's a player. I don't want you getting hurt again." She watched as Charlie's brow furrowed. "Jake's…ah… _illness_ has really been hard on you. I'm glad you have someone else to talk to." Bella snorted when Charlie said illness.

"Jake's not sick. But he actually has a valid reason." Bella smiled internally as Charlie's head tilted to the side at that information. "I'm still pissed at him, though. He could have at least called me." They sat quietly for a few minutes chewing their food.

"We've been invited to a bonfire tonight in La Push. Apparently Jake is _feeling better_ and Billy wants us to come down. You up for it?"

Bella didn't even hesitate. "Yes," she stated firmly. She hadn't felt like doing anything for so long, another night out sounded good. And maybe she could get Paul to show up. She evaluated that thought. Was she hoping for something more from him? No. She just wanted to talk to him again.

"Good. I'll call Billy and tell him we'll be there." They'd finished their lunch and Charlie picked up her plate and his and took it over to the sink. "Thanks for lunch, Bells."

"Dad?"

Charlie put the dish into the drying rack and looked over at his daughter. She was still too thin, but the color was back in her cheeks. She looked tired, but more rested. More peaceful. Charlie thought that just maybe Lahote was good for her. Maybe she'd be good for Lahote.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Thank you." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth like she always did when she was nervous. "For taking me in when mom didn't want me anymore. For putting up with my lying when I dated Edward. I know you have to know that I did." She bit her lip again considering how to proceed. "I didn't fall down the stairs in Arizona. I still can't tell you what happened, but I've finally realized that Edward was just really bad news. And thanks for putting up with me the past few months." She choked back a sob. "I know I've worried you, but I'm gonna get better."

Charlie cleared his throat. He'd never been good with these kind of situations. "Isabella, you're my daughter." The statement was short, but it conveyed so much. Bella understood.

"I know. Something that I'm very grateful for." Bella was never very good with these situations either. "I just wanted you to know that." She smiled as she fidgeted with the strings of Paul's hoodie and went up to her room, feeling better than she'd felt in weeks.

Even if she was sore.

She spent the rest of the day catching up the laundry, shopping for good food, and scrubbing the bathroom like it should have been months ago. She'd plugged her dead phone into charge and when she went to check it around six she had two texts: one from Jake and one from an unknown number.

She was actually interested in what Jake had to say. She typed in her passcode and swiped until his message appeared.

_Bells I m so sorry. Dad says ur comin to the bonfire. Can we talk? Pls?_

It was sent about three hours before. She figured she'd throw him a bone.

_Yes._

That was all she was going to give him. That's all he deserved. She opened up the second text message from an unknown number and knew who it was immediately from the message. She was pleased he'd found her number.

_How you feelin little girl?_

Bella smiled to herself. He told her not to expect much after their one hot night, but he was very tender and kind to her during their time together. She didn't mind that he didn't want anything more. She'd hadn't lied to Charlie about that. But she was pleased he still wanted to talk to her. She tried to think of something clever to text back. She didn't want to be a cliché.

 _Like I was mauled by a dog_.

She smiled at her pithy reply. She went to fold the last load of laundry and put it away. When she came back to check her phone she had two more messages waiting for her.

_Thanks bells! I'll make it up to you. I promise._

Bella rolled her eyes. She'd spent most of the day thinking about what to say to Jake and how to handle that situation. Paul told her that Jake had been alpha ordered by Sam to not tell Bella about the secret, but not to stay away from her. What kept him away was what he thought Bella would think of him. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. She didn't reply to him. She smiled at Paul's response.

_You didn't mind when that dog was licking your wounds._

A shot of desire ran through her as she thought about all the places Paul had licked. She liked his dirty sense of humor. He was flirting with her. She liked that, too. She still hadn't figured out why she liked Paul's flirting and not Mike's. But she didn't care too much, either. She fired one back to off to him.

_I'd say I'd return the favor, but I have an event in La Push tonight. Too bad, though._

She wondered if he'd pick up on the hint. She wondered if he'd show up, even though he'd told her that he hated pack events. Her phone chimed as she wondered.

_Oh, little girl!_

"Bells! You almost ready?" Charlie called up the stairs. Bella zipped up her hoodie and pocketed her phone before she skipped down the stairs.

* * *

"It's like they have to follow his every order," the girl named Kim said a little tersely. The "pack" were busy setting up the fire and lighting it. Kim was apparently connected to the wolf called Jared.

"They do," the one called Emily said. Bella had been introduced to these two by Billy who assumed that Bella would rather hang out with girls her age than the old men. Billy was wrong. So far, all she'd heard was catty banter between the small group of girls. Bella had to admit, that Kim was the least annoying. "And shut up about that," Emily hissed to Kim. "Do you want everyone to know?" Bella heard because she was the closest to the two girls. Bella suspected Emily and Kim knew about the pack, but not the other two.

"I want to know why Paul finally showed up," the dark caramel colored girl called Oli said. "I wonder who he's here to screw."

"Hmmm," Emily said, and peering over at Bella, "I wonder." All the girls' eyes followed Emily's and Bella suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"You don't mean her, do you?" the other girl named Ebony spat. "Paul would never fall for some like…you know." Bella was certain they were talking about her pale complexion.

"I don't know, he's been peeking over here quite a bit," Kim added, smirking to Emily.

"To look at Oli," Ebony asserted, hotly.

"Wow," Emily smiled, "you feeling threatened for your little friend?" Bella didn't know to whom Emily was speaking. "Bella, weren't you with Paul last night?" _Shit._ Bella didn't need this.

"He helped me out," Bella replied, catching Paul's glance. She realized that he could hear the conversation. All the wolves could.

"What does that mean?" Oli asked, frowning. Her sculpted eyebrows pulled together

"Exactly what I said. I had a problem and he helped me out."

"Is _that_ what we're calling it these days?" Ebony asked. Emily smirked over the Kim.

"Yeah, I heard what kind of _help_ it was," Emily added.

"From whom?" Bella challenged. Bella hated gossip. She was sick of being the object of gossip.

"Sam," Emily stated flatly, like that settled the matter.

"And just what did Sam say?" Bella asked matching Emily's tone.

"Well, um, that…" Emily looked a bit nervous and Bella followed her eyes. Sam was glaring at her.

"What? That I had a flat tire? And that Paul replaced it?" Bella provided. "Is that the kind of help you heard about?" Bella looked blankly at Emily while Oli and Ebony giggled.

"Umm, yeah." Emily was visibly uncomfortable and Bella caught Paul's grin out of the corner of her eye.

"So he could be here to see Oli," Ebony nodded. Oli giggled and looked pleased.

"So you won't mind if I hit that?" Oli asked, nodding to Paul. Bella swore she saw him roll his eyes.

"You can try," Bella said. "He's a bit of an asshole."

"Who cares?" Oli and Ebony said together. They giggled and whispered about the things they thought did matter, all of them being sexual.

"Where did you get your name?" Bella asked trying to change to subject.

"Who, me?" Oli asked, pointing at herself. Bella nodded.

"I'm named after my mother's favorite flower, the Oleander. She read some book right around the time I was born and she liked it." Oli looked happy someone had asked her. Bella didn't have the heart to tell her that it was a poisonous flower and the book was about a woman who killed men by distilling the poison from the flower.

"That's very interesting," Bella nodded and wishing she was back sitting next to Charlie and Billy.

"Bells, can we talk?" Jake had appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Oh, you're _that_ Bella?" Ebony asked, disdain dripping from her voice.

"How many Bellas do you know?" Kim asked.

"None. And I don't think I want to know _her._ " Her snotty expression told Bella that she was the object of gossip down here, too.

"You've never had better timing," Bella said, wiping the sand off her hands after she stood. "Lead the way." Bella followed Jake down the beach to their log which was masked in darkness to the human eyes and just out of earshot for the wolves who weren't paying attention.

* * *

Paul shook his head as his eyes followed them. He and Jake had yet to be phased at the same time, so Jake couldn't be positive what had happened the night before between Paul and Bella. And Paul knew Jake was anxious to find out. Paul also knew that Jake lacked the finesse to pull off what he wanted successfully. Paul chuckled.

"Paul." He was caught of guard and that rarely ever happened. He didn't like it.

"Chief Swan," Paul returned.

"I haven't seen you around for a couple of years," Charlie said, rubbing his hand along his chin.

"I hope you think that's a good thing," Paul replied.

"I do. I certainly do. And it appears I owe you some gratitude for helping Bella last night and this morning."

"Well," Paul looked in the direction Bella and Jake had walked. He could hear the rumblings of Jake's voice and smell the lavender of Bella's soap. "She was in quite a state last night. Pretty upset. Her flat tire about near sent her over the edge. I couldn't just leave her there in George's bar."

"George said as much," Charlie said, eyeing him.

"Figures. What else did he say?" Paul barked mirthlessly.

"Doesn't matter. I want to hear this from you. Did you try something on her?" Charlie's tone demanded Paul's eyes and Paul complied.

"Yes. But she flat out told me that she didn't need another man to fuck up her life."

"Those are Bella's words?" Charlie asked reproachfully.

"Honestly, yes. She was pretty fed up last night and needed to vent. I let her. I didn't do anything she didn't want." Paul watched as Charlie shook his head. "What?"

"Did you two rehearse that? She said those exact same words."

"Nope. No rehearsal. Just the truth." Paul held Charlie's gaze which showed absolutely nothing. Paul was impressed that Chief Swan was able to conceal all emotion. It also explained where Bella learned it.

"How much do I owe you for the tires? You replaced all four, not just the one."

"Howard gave me a deal. Don't worry about it," Paul answered.

"I have to give you somethin'," Charlie said.

"I noticed some rot on your front porch. I wouldn't mind a job. Can I fix it for you?"

"How is that paying you back?" Charlie asked.

"I need something to keep my mind occupied."

Charlie looked at him skeptically. "You blow through all that money already?"

"No. I don't need money. I need something to keep me occupied. Idle hands and all that bullshit."

"Is this an excuse to be around Bella?"

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not interested in your daughter, sir. But it's not how you think. She's interesting to me. She both amuses me and doesn't put up with my shit."

"She said you're an asshole. Bella doesn't use those words," Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"I told her what I was like. She told me what she thought about that. But this isn't about that. You read me the riot act a few years ago. Helped me understand that the path I was headed down wasn't necessarily the best for me. You helped me see that and I owe you for that."

Charlie contemplated that. There was an earnestness in Paul's voice and Charlie wanted to believe him.

"She's so much better. In one night. How'd you do that? In one night?"

"I just listened. I gave her what she needed and didn't expect anything in return." Charlie's hand ran over his mustache and then rubbed over his chin as he contemplated Paul. This kid had had one shitty life. Maybe being around his house would do him some good. Charlie could keep an eye on him that way and Bella would get to see her new friend. Charlie had seen bad eggs in his life, but he never believed Paul was one of them. He was just acting out. Maybe Paul was telling the truth. And he had done Bella a big favor with those tires.

"Can you start Monday?" Charlie asked.

The Swans both had a way of surprising him. But then, Paul's attention was pulled towards where Bella was talking to Jake. Embry was approaching Jake angrily and Bella was sitting in the sand. Embry had been showing signs of phasing the past couple weeks but his paternity was still a mystery. Since phasing was genetic, no one knew if Embry would phase or not.

"I sure can," Paul replied. "I'll come make an assessment around seven and run to Port Angeles for supplies." Embry was pissed about something Jake had done to Bella and was defending her. Paul wanted to get over there.

"Save your receipts. I won't let you pay for supplies."

"Sure, sure," Paul replied, still distracted by the escalating argument going on in the shadows.

"Okay, then." Charlie cleared his throat. "I'll see you Monday morning." Paul just nodded and as soon as Charlie turned his back Paul headed into the darkness. He'd made it about ten feet when he heard the unmistakable sound of clothes shredding and the growl of a newly phased wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smooth and sultry announcer voice*  
> Last week on Harvest Moon:  
> "Bells, can we talk?" Jake had appeared almost out of nowhere.  
> "Oh, you're that Bella?" Ebony asked, disdain dripping from her voice.  
> "How many Bella's do you know?" Kim asked.  
> "None. And I don't think I want to know her."

* * *

"So are you going to talk to me or you just going to sit there?" Bella said as Jake pouted. His arms were crossed across his chest, his shoulders broad and hard. The thunder of the crashing waves was an appropriate soundtrack for the turbulence their friendship was experiencing. She sat on the log waiting for Jake to begin.

"Jake, you're the one who pulled me out here."

"Well you're the one who's been calling me non-stop for the last two weeks." Jake realized how petulant he sounded. He didn't quite realize why, but he could smell Paul on her. In her. It stirred his anger even if he wasn't quite conscious of it.

"Fuck you, Jake." Bella got up and started to walk away. Jake's head jerked to look at his best friend who never used profanity. Jake knew Bella wasn't just saying it for effect, and it made him reconsider his approach.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Gods!" he shouted the last words. "I am fucking this all up!" That made Bella stop. She could hear his agony. Jake was in pain. Serious pain. She knew him so well. This had been hard on him, too.

"How long were you going to try to keep this from me, Jake?"

"Keep what?" The guilty look on his face was too much for Bella. She was so, so tired of all the lies.

"The wolf thing, you fucktard! What the hell do you think I mean?" Bella jabbed her finger at Jake and then threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Bella?" Jake had never heard her talk like that before. He didn't know what to think of it. But more important than that, he didn't know how she knew about phasing. "How? Did Paul?"

"Paul didn't tell me shit. Just like you he couldn't. But he thought enough of me to lead me to the answer. _He_ knew I was smart enough to figure it out." She'd turned to face him again. The vein throbbed in his neck. Bella knew that mentioning Paul like he knew her better than Jake did about did his head in. And his heart. It clicked in his mind, then. He realized why he was so angry.

"So is that when you jumped into bed with him?"

Bella's expression turned icy. She knew Jake would be hurt. When she guessed about phasing and who the wolves were—while lying naked in Paul's arms—she knew he'd be hurt; and very upset. But she didn't expect him to lash out so harshly.

"I'm not talking about that with you, Jake. Not when you're like this." She briefly wondered if Paul bragged about their night together, but she just knew he hadn't. Paul was confident, not cocky. It was a subtle difference that Bella recognized.

"How do you expect me to be? I can still smell him all over you. Didn't you even shower?" The disgusted look on Jake's face tore at her mending heart. She didn't have the energy to fight with him.

"That's it. I'm done." Bella scoffed, waving both her hands dismissively. She turned to walk away again. But then Jake was in front of her. He was spooky fast. It reminded her of Edward. She didn't like it.

"Wait, what do you mean you're done? Done talking to me or done with us?" His voice was tense and Bella could see the remnants of the young Jake in his features. He was scared again.

"I'm done talking to you _right now_. And if you continue to pull this shit with me, I'll be done with you all together." She started walking away again and stopped.

"What? Just like that? You'd walk away?" Jake asked incredulously.

"You seemed to be pretty done with me the last few weeks. After you _knew_ what I'd been through." She took a step back towards him. "After you _knew_ how shitty I felt about being left behind." She pointed her finger at him and took another step forward. "By Renee _and_ Edward!" And just like the night before, it felt good to get this off her chest. And, she was actually talking to a person who hurt her. "I have serious fucking abandonment issues, Jake! And then you didn't call, not even to give me a heads up that you _couldn't_ talk."

Jake took a breath for a retort, but Bella cut him off. "And I know Sam didn't alpha order you not to talk to me. Only to not tell me the secret." She thumped her finger against his hard chest for emphasis.

Jake caught her hand and held it to his chest. He looked at his feet and then up to the sky like he was praying for something. Strength? Patience? The right words to say? Bella watched his shoulders, which were wider and broader than she ever remembered, rise with his inhale. When he finally looked back at her with a look of contrite resignation. A loud wave crashed onto the shore and the breeze swept the free tendrils of her hair up and around her head.

"I didn't think you needed another monster in your life. You know, after Edward," his voice cracked. He sounded so defeated it pulled at Bella's heart strings. He dropped her hand, turned around, and walked back to their log and sat down. He wasn't going to chase her if she didn't want him to.

She examined her feelings after Edward's name had been mentioned—twice. Usually any allusion to her ex ripped at the gaping hole in her chest and resulted in nightmares. But, Jake's defeat hurt more than the mention of the vampire.

"Oh, Jake," she sighed following him and plopping down beside him. "I was hurt, and angry, and quite literally mad. I didn't come down here last night looking for Paul. I came looking for _you_. I was ready Jake. I was ready to open up to you. And then you weren't there." Bella toed the sand, drawing circles with her shoe. "For two weeks I got nothing. After you promised you'd never hurt me. Then I came down and you weren't home when Billy insisted that you were sleeping." Bella pushed with her feet causing the log to rock a little bit under their weight. "It confirmed that you'd been lying to me. And that Billy had been lying to me." Bella's voice cracked and she wiped a tear from her eye. "And then I got a flat tire. And Paul let me rant and rave like a lunatic, which felt really good. He just let me unload everything I was feeling." Bella looked at the scowl on Jake's face. "And you don't get to act angry and put out because he was there for me, Jake. He's not trying to fix me."

"No, he was just trying to fuck you. You know that's all he wants, right? He won't commit to a relationship," his tone accusatory. Bella held his gaze.

"I know." She looked over at him, chewing her bottom lip. "And that's why I did it." Bella watched the surprise cross his face and she looked at her own feet. "I'm not ready for anything more."

"But you're ready for sex?" Jake scoffed. "Fuck, Bella! I could have given you that!"

Bella laughed at that.

Jake scowled again, folding his arms across his chest, his biceps bulging. It reminded her of Paul.

"No you couldn't." She laughed again at the absurdity of his statement. "It wouldn't _just_ be fucking. You want it all, Jake." Bella placed her hand on his forearm to get his attention when he looked away. "You want more than I can give you."

"But you just said you were willing to open up to me." His eyes flicked down to her hand on his arm.

"I was, but it scared the hell out of me. I was so lonely, so lost. I was willing to do anything to have you back. I was ready to see what being more than _just_ friends with you could lead us. But I'm not so sure now. I don't want a relationship built on just a sense of gratitude and co-dependent need, Jake. Do you?" She looked up at him and he had a determined look on his face.

And suddenly she knew what he was going to do. He'd stopped listening to her the second she said _more than just friends._

"Jake, no. Stop."

But he didn't; his face came closer and he planted his lips over hers. He was rough and demanding, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmmmph!" She tried to push against him, but he just pulled her closer to him, onto his lap.

"Jake!" she shrieked, when she was able to pull her mouth away. "Stop!" But he didn't, his lips moving against her protests. The more she fought the more he tried to hold on, mistaking her pleading pushes for excitement. She didn't know what else to do. So, she pulled her fist back and let it go with all the power her little frame could muster, striking him in the ear.

In reflex, he pushed her off his lap into the sand. "Fuck, Bella! What the hell?"

She landed with a soft thud and gust of air and she was happy for the distance.

"What the hell, Jake?" Came a hard growl from behind them both. Bella looked up at a familiar voice. "Since when are you into forcing girls to make out? Is that what you do now in _Sam's gang_?" It was Embry.

Bella picked herself up and brushed the sand off her hands and jeans. This night was not what she'd imagined at all.

"No! Yes! Fuck! What the fuck are you doing here?" Jake's angry eyes made his harsh scowl meaner as he ran his hands through his roughly hewn hair. It needed to be trimmed and cleaned up. She didn't like any of this. This was not the Jake she knew only a few weeks ago.

"You okay, Bella?" Embry looked at Bella as he walked around the log and another wave crashed into the shore. She nodded, but she was more concerned about Jake. This was not like her best friend. Maybe the phase had affected him more than she realized. Maybe he was right to stay away from her for so long.

"It's not like I raped her anything," Jake said, rubbing his ear where Bella had socked him good. She must have caught a tender piece of flesh because she knew from her night with Paul how sturdy the wolves were.

"You were on your way," Embry said, looking between Bella and Jake. "I heard her say stop _twice_ before she finally hit you. Good job, by the way, Bells. Glad to see you're feeling better." That caught Bella by surprise. "If that had been Bella from a month ago, she probably would have let you do whatever and you would have regretted it a lot later."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked.

"She was a walking zombie. Sorry Bella." Embry hedged.

"No, it's the truth. I only woke up a day or two ago." Bella shrugged, admitting to the truth.

"Which is why I didn't try anything until tonight you mother fucker!" Jake spat to Embry as he stood and paced back and forth. Bella could tell that Jake was already upset with himself. He was a lot more volatile now, but he was still Jake. And she knew him; he was her best friend.

"And she said no. _Twice_. Did you not hear her?" Embry glared at Jake who didn't answer. Embry paused a few beats, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the guy he'd once called his best friend, before he continued on. "I don't know who the fuck you are anymore, man. When Quil joined up the steroid squad you swore you'd never do it. And then you left me high and dry for the exact guys you used to bad mouth. What the fuck is that?"

"I know, right?" Bella chimed in. "He didn't call me for weeks. I should have thought to call you. We could have hung out," Bella added with a scoff.

"Why? So you can fuck him, too?" Jake spat. Another wave pounded the shore, crashing against sand and ebbing away leaving white, foamy bubbles in its wake.

Bella was going to respond with her newly discovered spunk, but she was too hurt. It was one thing for him to bring it up when they were alone, but a completely different thing to start blabbing her business to other people.

"Thanks, Jake. Now you've done it. I don't think I want to talk to you anymore." And that was it. She couldn't take being hurt by the one person who promised never to do it. Never seeing him again would be better than enduring his stabs at her character.

Embry watched as Bella's shoulders fell and her chin trembled. He'd liked seeing the color back in her cheeks and her standing tall. He'd come looking for Jake, hearing about the bonfire when he discovered Jake forcing himself on Bella. Embry was about to step in and pull her from Jake's lap when she decked him. He'd been impressed by her moxey. And then Jake said that to her. He wasn't too keen on seeing her hurt by the one person Embry thought she could trust the most.

Embry didn't know what Jake meant by accusing Bella of _fucking him_ , too. But watching her physically deflate at his harsh words was about all he could take. The anger that burned in the pit of his stomach flared up his spine. He felt his hands tremble and all Embry could think about was protecting Bella from Jake. In the very small, but rational part of Embry's angry mind, the whole situation was absurd. Jake would never treat Bella like that. Jake was in love with her. It had to be Sam and his gang. That thought was like an accelerant to the fire of fury already consuming him.

"That's it, mother fucker!" Embry burst out. Bella turned to see Embry approaching Jake and took a breath to tell Embry to stop. He didn't know about the wolves and he'd get hurt. But just as the words were about to leave her lips, Embry's body shivered and convulsed. He fell to the ground, panting.

"Bella, get away! He's gonna phase! He can hurt you!" Bella turned back just in time to see the fur erupt from Embry's pores as the hulking frame of a giant black-spotted gray wolf jerked and spasmed in front of her. Bella couldn't move; but it wasn't from fear. "Bella! Go!" Jake yelled again. But she didn't listen. She was rooted in her spot and fascinated by the new wolf.

She was about to move closer to Embry when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Not a good idea, little girl. He's scared and doesn't know how to use his new body. He won't mean to hurt you, but he could." Bella never felt threatened, but Paul's arms around her and his breath on her neck, well, it made her feel safe. Grounded even.

"He won't hurt me," she whispered softly. She knew he wouldn't; not if she talked to him.

"He is still Embry in there," Paul agreed. "You see him, don't you?" Paul asked, watching the expression on Bella's face. Bella nodded and she felt his arms loosen from around her. He didn't forbid her; he reasoned with her. It made her feel…confident. He gave her information and let her make her own choices.

"Jake, run back and tell Sam, I'll calm Embry down." Paul still loosely held Bella close and she looked up as he spoke to Jake, admiring his strong, chiseled jawline.

"Fuck you, he's _my_ best friend!" Jake said defensively. Jake's eyes flicked to Paul's hands and their comfortable and familiar position at Bella's waist. Jake didn't like it.

"Yeah, the one who pissed him off enough to finally make him phase. Go. Get. Sam." Paul's voice held authority, but it wasn't overbearing. It softened when he added, "I'll protect Bella." Bella watched as the two men—shape shifters—had a silent conversation. Jake relented after what seemed an eternity, but was really only a few seconds.

"Yeah, okay," he said, resignedly. Paul turned his attention to Embry who was whining and whimpering in the sand.

"Bella," Paul said pulling his shirt over his head, "I gotta phase to talk to him. Are you scared?"

"No," Bella said firmly. She wasn't. "Besides, I want to see _your_ wolf again." Paul smirked as he dropped his pants. "I've already seen that one. Let's hope the animal is as impressive."

"Oh, little girl!" he growled as his form shifted, fluidly, into a large silver wolf who fell gracefully onto his front paws. He was beautiful as a wolf, too. He looked at her, swiped the side of her face with his large, warm tongue, and slowly crept towards where Embry seemed to have calmed down after watching Paul phase.

Bella was a little baffled by Paul's statement that he had to "talk" to Embry and then phased. How were they talking? She could see that Paul held Embry's gaze and Embry was moving his paws, flexing and retracting his claws. Bella wanted a closer look. She slowly placed one foot in front of the other and placed her hand on Paul's haunch. He bared his teeth at her and growled low. She could hear him chiding her through the growl.

"Oh hush. Embry won't hurt me. He just tried to stick up for me. Let me talk to him." Bella didn't quite know how she'd understood Paul through a growl, but she could just hear him telling her no. "You gotta get him to phase back, right?" Paul blinked at her and swiped her with his tail.

He'd told her about the first phase and how hard it was to calm down. It'd taken Paul almost three days to phase back to human. The times had lessened with each new wolf because it was easier to explain what was going on.

Bella inched towards Embry. "Don't move fast, Em. I know you don't want to hurt me. But now you know why Jake quit talking to you. He didn't know how to tell us." Bella knelt down in the sand, just a few inches from his nose. "That doesn't mean he isn't a complete idiot for not trusting us, but he didn't know how. Thanks for sticking up for me." She reached out, her hand hanging in the air. "Can I pet your head?" Bella's voice was firm and steady. She really wasn't scared of Embry or Paul. She was scared for Embry if Paul thought Em was a threat. Embry blinked at her and she took that as a yes.

Bella placed her hand in between Embry's ears and stroked him softly. "You're so soft, Embry." Embry closed his eyes and Bella's hand followed his head as he let it drift to the ground. "There you go. Are you settling a little?" She scratched behind his left ear, lifting her other hand to rub his right. "It's gonna be okay, Embry. I don't know how, but it will." She felt Paul's cold nose on her neck and the he huffed into her neck. She giggled out loud. "It took this asshole three days to phase back the first time. You have to beat him, Em." She scratched his ears and patted his head for a few more minutes while Paul silently spoke to him. Bella felt a shimmer in the air and before she knew it, a very naked Embry Call was laying on the ground in front of her.

"How did you do that?" a deep voice boomed behind her. It was familiar, but she didn't recognize it.

"Bella, thanks," Embry breathed out and sitting up. He shook his head and reached out for her hand. "That was the weirdest fucking thing, ever!"

"I asked you a question," the familiar voice said again.

"Well, I'll give you an answer when I have one, Mr. Impatient," Bella retorted, turning the man. She recognized the face from that night so long ago. He was the one who found her in the forest. It was Sam. And now she finally understood how he found her. He'd tracked her scent.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" Sam asked, puffing up his shoulders and standing taller.

"Someone you can't fucking alpha command, obviously." Bella was kneeling next to Embry and stood up. She noticed Paul had phased and redressed. "I don't even know _what_ I fucking did, so I won't know exactly _how_ I did it."

Sam looked at her and his face softened a little. She was not a wolf in his pack and did not need to be treated like one. Jake was standing a few feet behind Sam, knee bouncing and looking worried.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect another phase so soon, even though he's been showing the signs. You got him to phase back. It usually takes hours. For some, it takes days." Bella's eyes flicked to Paul. She bit her lip to keep from chuckling. "I know Paul didn't tell you about us, but you figured it out. And then you didn't hesitate. Aren't you scared of the wolf?" Bella's anger diffused as she tried to concentrate on his questions.

"No, I'm not scared of the wolves. You guys saved me. Twice. You, Sam," she pointed at him, "the night Edward left me for dead in the forest. And then Jake, Paul, and another wolf saved me from Laurent in the forest a few weeks ago."

Bella watched a look of satisfaction wash over Sam's face at Bella's admission.

"So how could I be scared of the wolves?" She turned to Embry. "They're not a bad gang, Em. They just have to keep the secret."

"But that doesn't excuse what he did!" Embry pointed an accusing finger at Jake. "To you."

"Later, Embry. We'll figure that out later. There are other things to worry about," Bella said. Jake's shoulders drooped. The waves still sounded behind them, but the tide was rolling out as the light of a waning moon shone through a break in the clouds.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice sounded uncertain and weary. "I want you to come away from them." He was approaching the group slowly with his hand near his concealed gun. Embry was still naked and almost everyone else was shirtless.

"Dad, they're okay. Embry just had a little accident." Even though Embry was sitting in a way that concealed his unmentionables, she had no idea how she was going to explain the shredded clothing scattered around the beach. How was she going to get out of this without lying?

"Oh, I saw what happened. I just don't know how to wrap my mind around it."

There was a joint whooshing of air as everyone in the little group on the edge of second beach stood shocked at the chief of police's comment. No one quite knew how to dispute what he'd indisputably seen.

"We gotta tell him, Sam," Jake said in a tone that indicated they'd had this discussion before.

"No. No, we don't! The elders will tan our hides."

"He's already seen!" Jake's voice climbed an octave as he gestured with both arms towards Charlie. "He's here right now listening to this discussion. It now involves his daughter. If we let this go on, then he's gonna blame us for the missing hikers and things will get all kinds of fucked up!"

"So it's not wolves killing the hikers?" Charlie asked, his mind sharp. Bella remembered the day she came crashing into the house declaring what was roaming through the woods.

"See?" Jake said pointing to Charlie with a broad palm.

"I can't even think straight with Bella here. Bella, will you please, do me this little courtesy for my sanity?" Charlie begged. Bella knew it wasn't too much to ask. If the guys would tell him, she could leave.

"I'll take her to the Clearwater's," Paul suggested. "She can stay there until you pick her up. How's that sound, Chief? Is that okay, Bella?" Bella looked at Paul, who did not miss the gratitude in her eyes. Bella liked being asked. Charlie didn't miss their little exchange. Bella chewed on her lip while she considered.

"Sounds good to me. Dad?" Bella looked to her father whose hand still hovered over his gun.

"Anywhere but here." A loud scoff drew their attention to Jake.

"You're worried about her safety and you're gonna send her with _him_?" Jake asked, motioning to Paul.

"Jake, you're not very high on my list right now," Charlie warned.

"Let's go," Paul suggested low into Bella's ear. Having him close again felt good. It felt right.

"Fast, before this turns into a bigger cluster than it already is," Bella agreed. When they reached the distance where human eyes would no longer see them, Paul swung Bella up into his arms and began to run. "Paul! Put me down!" The Clearwater's house wasn't too far away. She could totally walk. And she told him so.

"Bella, I want to get back to them so I know what they're telling Charlie. I know you can walk by yourself, but I can get you there a hell of a lot faster. Can you swallow that feminine macho shit for just a little bit, please?" She wanted to be offended. What the hell did he mean by that? But then she decided on a different tact.

"I don't know if I can swallow," Bella said, smirking when Paul missed a step.

"Fuck, little girl! You don't play fair, do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. MORE Changes

"Are you always this easy to distract?" Bella asked, the inky black of the trees flying by them as Paul ran. "I mean, is sex _really_ your Achilles heel?"

"That's what people like to think," Paul answered.

"But it's just so obvious." Bella couldn't believe that he was that trite. That was not the Paul she'd gotten to know in the last twenty-four hours.

Had it only been a day?

"Few want to see anything else," he rumbled. Bella noted a slight edge to his voice when he said that. She heard what he was saying even when he wasn't saying anything. People only saw Paul as a ladies' man. A player. But maybe he wasn't. Or not as bad as everyone believed. He had fucked her senseless just the night before.

"You just let them believe it?"

"I never say anything either way. Why should I? It's not like I could change their minds." Bella listened to his even breath as he silently ran with her through the forest. I seemed so sure of himself here. She didn't want him to be irritated.

"How were you talking to Embry?"

"Non-sequitor much?"

"Answer the fucking question." He smirked at her. She'd figured out that he liked her potty mouth. She liked her new verbal freedom, as well.

"It's like some funky community mind meld. We hear each other's thoughts. It's totally chaotic and confusing at first and it helps if someone can help you weed out the mental shit." Bella thought about that for a moment.

"Can't you, like, show them the truth that way?"

"Not really. Just because you think it," he caught her gaze, "doesn't mean it's true, right? There are deluded people everywhere." She nodded in response. "Sometimes things pop out of nowhere and can't be controlled, but I'm about the only who can control my thoughts enough to not let all _my_ business be shown. They know I can do it, but they don't know what I hide and what I don't. And I like to keep them guessing. It's the only edge I have over the rest of them." She watched the cut of his jaw as he dodged a tree trunk that was in his—their—path.

"So is it true or not?" Bella asked. She really wanted to know. She didn't know why she wanted to know, but she really did. And she really kind of didn't.

"Why don't you ask around?" Paul said. Apparently they'd reached the Clearwater house because he put her down. Bella looked at the familiar house with the warm lights glowing from within. There were a lot of memories at this house, too. Billy, Harry, and Charlie were all thick as thieves. She looked back at Paul.

"I don't want to ask around. I want to know from the horse's mouth." Bella was irritated again by the shit-eating grin that made him so sexy. He reached his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts.

"I'm a dog, not a horse. And I gotta go." He stripped down in front of her. "Hold on to these for me?" He chucked her his shirt and shorts, which she caught awkwardly. And, with that smirk she both loved and hated, he phased. The huge wolf stepped towards her and she swore he was still wearing that grin.

"You lick me again, dog, and you'll regret it," Bella warned him. He seemed to take a moment to ponder the pros and cons, but then, still having not answered her question, he bounded away with a little yip. That kind of pissed Bella off. Was he a player or not? He'd told her that he wasn't boyfriend material—and Bella still didn't want one. But, he'd shown up to the bonfire after her little suggestive text. The other girls were even baffled by it. She'd suspected that she was the reason he'd made an appearance. No one seemed to know, for sure, who Paul had slept with, at least recently.

That fact pleased Bella. But it irritated her as well.

"Gah!" Bella yelled out towards the woods where Paul had disappeared. The blackness of the trees swallowed him whole and the answers she wanted with him. She looked at the clothes in her hands. How the hell was she supposed to explain that to the Clearwaters? She folded them, being precise despite her irritation, and placed by a tree. She'd just straightened up and turned to face the house when she was startled.

"What the hell are you doing on my lawn at this hour, Swan?" The voice came from the house and Bella's head whipped up to see the gorgeous Leah standing on the front porch steps with her hands on her hips. Her long, wavy hair was free of its normal braids and hung down her back almost to her butt. Bella had always admired her high cheek bones and bronzed skin.

"Something happened at the bonfire tonight and my dad asked Paul to bring me here until it was cleared up."

"Whoa, whoa! You were at the bonfire. And your dad? Shit! I wasn't even allowed to go so my dad refused to go. What the hell?"

That was news to Bella so she just shrugged. She didn't know it was a closed event. "Billy called and asked my dad and me to come last minute."

"You dating one of the brat pack?" Leah asked with a sneer. Bella didn't know how to respond to that, so she shook her head.

"Well what the hell do you know? Why is a paleface chick invited to a tribal, celebratory bonfire and the daughter of an elder isn't. This is total bullshit!" Bella saw Leah's hands begin to shake. Just like Embry's had before he phased.

"Leah, are you feeling okay? You don't look too good." The shaking intensified and Bella took a step towards her.

"What the fuck gave you that idea? Was it the fact that I called you a paleface or the fact that you were probably talking to that fucking two faced bitch who had me banned from all tribal activities despite the fact that my dad's an elder and she grew up on the Macaw reservation." Leah's voice was almost a shriek and laced with pain and vitriol. "What'd she say about me, anyway? Did she talk about what a loser I am? How she finally got Sam away from me?" Bella was totally confused and it had to show on her face.

"Leah, I don't know…" Bella didn't have time to finish her sentence as she watched Leah's clothes shred and a smaller, leaner, gray wolf appeared sprawled out before her. Leah pawed and scratched at the ground. Bella gasped when Leah tried to stand up on all fours and fell down again.

"Shit!" Bella breathed out. Leah whined and jerked her head from side to side trying to figure out what had happened. "Leah, hey. Leah!" Bella got her attention. "Look at me, okay?" Leah tried to get up again. "Don't try to move yet, okay." Bella's conversation with Paul about the how confusing all the mental stuff could be replayed in her mind. "Leah? Can you hear anyone in your mind? Is there anyone else phased right now?" Bella watched Leah's eye go unfocused for a few beats. Leah lowered her head and whined.

"Is that a yes? I can't understand you when you're a wolf. You're going to have to be clear for me, okay?" Bella kept her voice firm and steady and she took a step or two closer to Leah. She'd helped Embry phase back, maybe she could help Leah, too.

Leah's wolf nodded her head up and down. Bella took another step towards the new wolf.

"Good. I'm going to come closer to you. This is what happened at the bonfire. Embry phased and I helped him phase back. I'll move slowly, but everyone else who knows about you probably thinks you're going to hurt me, even if you don't mean to." Bella remembered how proud and independent Leah was so she added, "but they're full of shit. Embry didn't hurt me. You're better than Embry, right?" She nodded for Leah, "better than all those fucks!"

Leah yipped her agreement, trying to stand again. Bella stopped. "Just hold still. Those jerks are probably shitting a brick. Just be still, okay?"

Bella was close enough to Leah to reach out and touch her, but she didn't. "I'm going to pet your head. Like I did with Embry. I think it might have worked to help calm him down. I'm not petting an animal, Leah, I'm trying to sooth you, that's all. That's what you need to do to phase back, apparently." Leah's scared eyes looked up into Bella's. "It's okay, Lee." Knowledge flooded her mind. "I didn't like that Emily bitch one bit. I'd be pissed, too."

Bella stroked the long, soft fur between Leah's eyes. "I mean, I guess I don't really know what this is like since I just figured this out a few days ago and I haven't been through it myself."

Leah lowered her head, just like Embry did, and then lay on her side.

"Bella? What's going on out there?" Harry's voice came from the top of the stairs. He stood up there rubbing his left arm, his face scrunched in pain. "What is that?"

"Shhhhh," Bella crooned to Leah before she sat up and looked at Harry. "I got this. If you're dad's an Elder, he knows. Okay?" Fear still flooded the new she-wolf's eyes, but there was somethings else there. Faith? Hope? Bella nodded and sat up.

"Harry, how much do you know about the legends?" Bella asked and then watched as horror filled his eyes.

"Is that Seth?" Harry asked, shaking his arm again.

"Is what me?" Seth asked, coming out of the front door chewing on a half-eaten apple. He stopped, looked at Leah's wolf in front of Bella, and a chunk of apple fell out of his mouth.

"It's Leah," Bella answered like Seth hadn't come out. She didn't know how to handle the appearance of Seth, so she just ignored him.

"What?" Seth and Harry said together. It would have been comical in any other circumstance. Bella continued to stroke Leah's head to soothe her.

"It's Leah, Harry. I've almost got her settled down." Bella looked down at the little cub. Well, she wasn't little. But she was smaller than the others. "Shhhhhh…"

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about, but you better get away from that thing. Dad, I'm gonna go get my gun."

"No, son. It looks like Bella has it under control," Harry said, tilting his head. "Leah?" Leah whined a little bit. Bella noted that she seemed less agitated having Harry acknowledge her. Bella followed Leah's line of sight towards Harry who was shaking his left arm again. She turned back to Leah.

"It's okay, Lee. Just try to calm down a bit and it'll be alright." Leah bared her teeth at Bella, but Bella continued to stroke her soft, thick fur. "I know. That was probably a really stupid thing to say. But you have to try. Beat Embry. Come on. You're dad _knows_. He knows. He's just worried that's all. All the others are boys."

"What the heck is happening?" Seth cried out from the porch. "Why are you calling that huge wolf my sister's name?"

"Son, I need you to remember the legends."

"See," Bella crooned. "He's okay. It's just a shock to see his _daughter_ like this. You're _special_ , Lee." Bella had no idea where her thoughts and words came from. But they felt right. She knew she had to say them.

"I don't need to remember them," he scoffed. "You've drilled them into my brain since I was…SHIT!" Bella looked up at Seth's expletive. There was recognition all across Seth's face, but then they both turned when they heard the thump of Harry's body falling to the hard wood of the Clearwater's front porch. Leah whined and tried to sit up. She bared her teeth again and growled, but it wasn't menacing. It was a frightened sound. Bella had no idea how she knew that, but she did.

"Leah, I need you to stay here," Bella said calmly, with authority. "You're not used to your wolf yet. You don't want to hurt him, do you?" Bella waited for some form of confirmation and Leah whined, ending with a yip. "I'm going to go see if he's okay." She waited for Leah to show she understood. Leah yipped and pushed Bella forward by nudging her wet nose into Bella's butt. Bella scurried up the lawn to the front steps.

"He's having a heart attack, I think," Seth declared as Bella reached the top of the stairs with unusual grace. Leah's growl drew both Seth and Bella's attention. She was up and pacing, but kept her distance. Bella looked back at Harry, assessing the situation.

"I think you're right," Bella agreed, calmly. "Seth, go call 911."

"If that's Leah, and she's a wolf, shouldn't we call someone…else?" Bella looked at the young man with Seth's face. He was so innocent. Her heart broke just a little, but she appreciated what he was saying. "I mean, Dr. Tallgrass is an elder and all. Should I call him instead?" Bella was impressed with his quick mind.

"Yes! And ask him whether or not to call 911. HURRY!" Bella ordered. Bella took a deep breath. She knew how to do this. Harry wasn't breathing, but Bella knew CPR. She'd learned it when Renee went her Baywatch phase. And Charlie had paid to keep up her certification.

Bella knelt down beside Harry to check for his pulse. She could already see he wasn't breathing normally. She reached out to touch him and pulled back. Leah barked at her. Bella looked up and she could see the intensity in her eyes. _Do something!_ They seemed to scream at her. Leah barked again. "Okay!" Bella barked back. She felt for Harry's pulse, pressing her fingers into the sweaty side of his neck. She couldn't find anything. He was dying. Another bark for Leah triggered her in to action, she measured Harry's chest, linked her hands like she'd been taught, and began chest compressions.

"Leah! Are there people talking in your mind? The other wolves?" Bella didn't wait for an answer. "I need help here, guys! Bring my dad, bring anyone you think can help. He's not breathing. I. NEED. HELP!"

Bella heard Charlie's siren in the distance seconds later and that made her feel a little better. Bella heard Seth's footsteps race through the foyer and back onto the porch. He was still on the phone.

"It looks like a heart attack. Bella Swan is doing CPR," Seth reported. "Two minutes? Okay!" Seth flipped his ancient phone closed. "Is that Charlie coming?"

"Yeah, he knows, too. He saw Embry phase."

"What does that mean? Phase? What the fuck is going on?" Seth shouted.

"I don't know much, Seth," Bella panted as she continued compressions. "I just found out yesterday. But help is coming."

Leah whined again.

"His lips are turning blue." Seth knelt down and picked up his father's hand. "Look at his fingertips! What are we going to do, Bella?"

Bella blew two breaths into Harry's mouth. "We're going stay positive." Bella hoped she could while she continued to do compressions on Harry's chest.

"We're going to stay positive," she muttered in time with her compressions. She wasn't letting the darkness back in. She was done with that. "Fuck you!" she yelled out at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is "awake" at school and finds her friends are still supportive.

Bella's knee bobbed up and down as she stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. But it didn't. It didn't move any faster.

At all.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela whispered, looking concerned. Bella looked at the look on her worried friend's face and decided to answer with something more than a nod for the first time in months.

"I'm just waiting to hear some news and I got my phone taken up."

"What's going on?" Bella bit her lip at Angela's sincere question. Bella'd been a zombie for months and with no notice she'd returned to school a nervous twitching idiot after one weekend. Bella knew she owed her an explanation of some sort.

"My dad's best friend had a heart attack this past weekend and his triple bypass is today. I got caught checking my phone during Richey's class second period and now I won't get it back until the end of the day." To her credit, Angela's face was horror struck.

"Do you have to pay the fifteen dollars?"

"No. You know Richey. She's a push over if you just hand it over. But I won't get it back until the end of the day and Harry could be dead by then." Bella thunked her head back down on the lab table.

"Ms. Swan! Is your assignment finished?" Mrs. Parker called from her perch at the podium where she graded papers with her thick red pen.

"No, ma'am," she answered without even lifting her head.

"You know it is due tomorrow, right?" Mrs. Parker peered at Bella over her glasses with a stern look. It was raining outside, so Mrs. Parker's flat ironed hair was beginning to frizz and curl at the ends. It reminded Bella of how she felt. Bella lifted her head.

"You did write it on the board, and I _can_ read," Bella gritted out. A low whistle came from the back of the room from one of the boys. Bella suspected Eric.

"Don't let's get cheeky, Ms. Swan," Mrs. Parker hissed back and adjusted her pencil skirt. Bella never understood how women taught in high heel shoes. It just seemed so impractical. Bella found looking at Mrs. Parker's oxblood pumps kept her from saying anything else that might land her in the principal's office. The color disturbed her.

"You can use my phone at lunch if you want," Angela whispered quietly when Mrs. Parker finally looked away. Bella smiled back and made a mental note to make it up to Angela for the way she'd been such a loser for the past few months. Angela was the only person who hadn't pulled away completely. Well, and Mike, but that was a completely different issue.

Bella hadn't even started her assignment, but she just couldn't concentrate on anything. Her knee continued to bounce garnering her annoyed glances from her classmates because it made her desk chair squeak. She didn't care though. She wanted to know if Harry was okay.

With five minutes left of class, and the minute hand of the clock refusing to move any faster, Bella thunked her head down on her desk again and groan. "Ms. Swan, I can make your assignment due today if you think doing nothing is more important."

Bella had had enough. She lifted her head, packed her book and things back into her backpack, and stood after the whine of the zipper announced her intention.

"Mrs. Swan, do you want me to call your father?" Mrs. Parker asked, a threatening smirk on her face.

"Please do. And ask him if his best friend survived his heart surgery for me." Bella didn't look back. The door's slam echoed in the empty hallway and Bella's feet took her to the cafeteria with little direction from her conscious mind. Angela found her sitting at their table, face down, just a few moments later.

"Mrs. Parker sent me to make sure you're alright," Angela's soft voice said. Bella looked up when Angela slid her phone under her fingers. "Call someone. Find out how he is."

"Thanks, Angela." Bella's fingers typed the number into her friend's unlocked phone and she pressed to her ear anxiously.

"Chief Swan," the voice said tiredly.

"Dad! How is he?" Bella ignored the tear the escaped down her cheek.

"Oh, Bells, he's out of surgery and in recovery. He's still unconscious, but the doctors are hopeful. They're real optimistic. They let Sue sit next to him in there since she's a nurse and all. Whose number are you callin' from?" Bella wiped her cheek.

"Angela's," Bella answered and bit her lip. "I got my phone taken up second period. I'll get it back at the end of the day." She heard Charlie chuckle. "What?" Bella asked, annoyed. The swing of her emotions was exhausting her.

"I'll tell Paul. It'll calm him down a bit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked, but she didn't get an answer. That annoyed her even more.

"Bells, I gotta go. The station's tryin' to call me. Don't worry about things here. Harry's gonna be fine…all thanks to you, by the way. We'll see you this afternoon, kay?" And before she could respond he'd clicked over. She got it. Work was important and he'd told her that Harry was out of surgery and doing just fine. She wasn't offended. It was Charlie. But she was still anxious and she laid her head back down on the table. She felt better, but still overwhelmed.

"Is everything…" Angela hedged warily, her face a mask of concern, "is everything okay?" Bella lifted her head and it wasn't hard to hide the smile as a feeling of gratitude washed over her for her kind and sincere friend.

"Yes, Angela, thanks. Harry is in recovery, but still unconscious. I was there when he had the heart attack and I'm just worried sick. That's all."

"Oh wow!" Angela breathed out. "Why are you even here today?"

"Because," Bella let out a long sigh, "I'm pissed off at Jake who is at the hospital and I didn't want to be around him. I thought school would take my mind off it. I was wrong." Bella sighed. "I just feel like a caged animal here."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying so, you seem very different today. Not the worried part, you seem more…" Angela trailed off looking for a word. Bella knew what she was talking about.

"Awake? I seem, like, I'm actually awake?" Bella smiled at Angela's sheepish look. Her heart swelled at the love she felt from her friend. "I don't mind _you_ saying it. I've been a freaking zombie for months. And now I'm all pissed off at myself for being so effing pathetic." Angela smiled at Bella's revelation. "I repressed so much for so long, now it's all bubbling at the surface and I don't know what to do with it all." Bella's knee was bouncing again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Angela asked as she watched Bella shake her shoulders and arms like she was shaking off a bad feeling.

"You're doing it. You're just you. Thank you, Ang, for putting up with me. You're the one person I always knew I could go to if I needed to." Bella gave Angela a meaningful look that was positively received. "That's been more than enough. And I feel like a leech because it's not like I've ever returned the favor." Angela's face morphed into a look of disbelief.

"What? Are you kidding me?" she smiled. "You helped me have the courage to go out with Ben," Angela argued. "That was huge." Bella thought back to when she'd talked to Angela at lunch. Jake had brought her out of herself enough to have conversations with him, and at school she'd found that Angela was safe, too. She never asked Bella any details of what happened and never needed anything from her emotionally. So when Angela did mention being scared about breaking through the "friend zone" with Ben, Bella had told her to just go for it. It's actually what made her realize what Jake had been trying to do and even consider the possibility.

The bell rang, finally, and the cafeteria immediately began to fill with the sounds of chattering, hungry teenagers. "Well, I'm glad you see it that way," Bella smiled back, barely believing she'd helped someone during her zombie-hood. The girls had a silent conversation, both expressing their gratitude for the other before squeaking chairs and laughter broke the moment.

"Why are you upset with Jake? Do you want to talk about that?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Bella looked up and saw Mike and Tyler headed their way. Jessica, Eric, and Lauren were right behind them. "But not now." Angela followed her line of sight and nodded with a covert grin. Angela understood. Always.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Mike called, drawling out each "L". "What has gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about?" Bella sighed. She was so not in the mood for Mike and his bullshit. She rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. Jessica just looked back and forth between the two as they all lay their things on the table before getting in the food line.

"I have never heard you talk to a teacher like that," Lauren said with a little admiration. "It took everything I had not to burst out laughing. Parker is a trip and you took it without a passport."

"What does that even mean?" Eric asked, looking confused. Jessica was laughing.

"If I have to explain it, then it loses its efficacy," Lauren replied in a bored tone.

"What does _that_ mean?" Mike asked. This time Tyler was laughing. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'm going in line. Bella, can I get you something. You totally don't look like you're having a good day. You want a salad and lemonade?" Bella was so shocked that Lauren knew what she ate every day that she just nodded. "Jess, you want anything?"

"No, I brought mine. Rosalita makes me much better salads than the poo the serve here," Jess said and looked at Angela. "She totally said she'd make you one, too. She calls you Dulce." Angela blushed while Bella remembered that Rosalita was Jessica's nanny who was more her mother than her mom. Bella smiled at the affection that was apparent in Jessica's tone.

"So?" Mike asked, looking at Bella intently, ignoring Jessica. Bella shook her head, forgetting Mike's original question after Lauren's thoughtfulness.

"So what?"

"What has gotten into you?" he repeated. His eyes were hungry and excited. It annoyed her.

"Nothing has _gotten into me_. I'm worried about stuff, Parker pissed me off; I walked out."

"Sorry about your dad's friend," Tyler commented, pulling the attention in his direction. "Have you heard anything?" Bella sighed and smiled at his declaration.

"He's out of surgery, but still unconscious," Angela answered when Bella bit her lip, unable to answer.

"Well, we'll think good thoughts for him," Eric added. "Chief Swan's a good guy, so any friend of his has to be a good guy, too." Bella didn't know what to say. She spaced off for so long, she'd forgotten how nice her friends actually were. It made her feel a little guiltier and little more pathetic. And she got angrier with herself.

"Thanks, guys. Really," Bella said in a soft voice, trying to conceal her emotion and completely failing. She didn't want to cry again. Lauren came back carrying two salads in her hands, which she promptly set down, and pulled two bottles of lemonade out of her pockets.

"That was fast," Jessica remarked, drawing attention to her and off of Bella.

"Well, I totally used Bella as an excuse. I told everyone in line, who amazingly enough had already heard about your little explosion in Parker's class, that I was getting your lunch and they all let me cut. It was awesome!" Lauren gushed and then looked around and _mock_ scorn around the table. "What? I'm not happy her dad's friend had surgery, but you gotta use what ya got, right?" She pushed Bella's salad to her along with a fork and a napkin. Bella appreciated her honesty. It reminded her of Paul. Heat flooded Bella's cheeks at the memory.

"I totally agree," Bella stated firmly. "And I really appreciate it." Bella gave Lauren an actual sincere smile and realized how hungry she actually was. She'd skipped breakfast because she was running late after being up late with Leah the night before. Bella dug into her salad and conversation went on like normal, but today Bella contributed instead of staring off into space.

"Damn, it's good to have you back, Bella," Jessica smiled after some light banter about prom.

"God, Jess. Make her feel all self-conscious!" Lauren said, shoving Jessica's shoulder playfully.

"If she can't handle the truth, then she needs to pick somewhere else to sit," Jessica laughed, pushing back. Bella looked up and realized that the girls were trying to show her that she was forgiven by pointing at the elephant in the room. Bella was grateful for the admission. It was honest and lighthearted all at once.

"I admit I've been a little…distant. Sorry." Bella looked down at her empty plate and then looked up again, confident. "I'm burying pathetic Bella," she declared. Both girls contemplated her and their faces softened.

"Yeah, this is new and improved, snarky Bella," Jessica giggled with approval.

"Put Parker in her Place, Bella," Lauren added. Bella was having a good time at school for the first time in a long time, and it actually made her forget about her worries at the hospital. And then Mike had to open his big mouth.

"I like this snarky Bella," he added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Look, you're feeling better." Mike looked at Tyler who conspicuously nodded, "I'm feeling better than the last time we went out. Wanna try that movie thing again?" Bella, who'd been teasing Jessica about the tomato that squirted juice out of her mouth, watched as Jessica froze. Mike and Jessica had been dating, and even if they'd never made it official, Jessica was _only_ seeing Mike. The tone and innuendo Mike used implied that much more happened between him and Bella. That irritated Bella.

"What, another group outing that no one shows up for?" Bella asked, her voice hardening. "Well, apart from Jake."

"Jake? Who's Jake?" Tyler asked, looking at Mike with a knowing smirk. Mike must have left that part out of the story. Eric smiled though.

"You know, that buff kid we saw down at the beach last week. That kid was HUGE!" Eric answered with admiration. "He's just a junior?" he asked looking back at Bella who nodded.

"What group thing?" Lauren asked, looking at Bella curiously and a bit suspiciously.

"Well," Bella started, taking Lauren's bait, "Mike said that a big group of people were going to the movies—you all were in line getting lunch—"

"When?" Jessica cut in, eyeing Mike suspiciously.

"Two weeks ago," Bella answered honestly, holding Jessica's gaze. Jessica just nodded, her mouth still open a little bit while she took this all in.

"Wait a minute—" Mike started, looking between Jessica and Bella.

"No!" Lauren interrupted. "Bella is going to finish this story. This is something that's been bothering me." She narrowed her eyes at Mike and then Tyler. Mike looked over at Tyler who shrugged his shoulders. Bella surmised that Mike had bragged, Tyler had blabbed, and Lauren wanted the full story.

"So he made it out like everyone was going to the movies. I'd been trying to re-enter the land of the living so I agreed and then promptly shut back down again when you all came back to the table, thinking nothing of it." Lauren and Jessica nodded and then looked at each other and then at Mike.

"Keep going," Lauren prompted, flashing a disgusted look at Mike.

"So I invited my friend, Jake, who's been there for me through all of this and I didn't want to exclude him since we've been spending a lot of time together."

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Jessica asked, a little too hopeful.

"No," Bella answered but was cut off again.

"See!" Mike shouted, pointing at Eric.

"Go on!" Lauren commanded, cuffing Tyler in the back of the head for laughing. "And?"

"And no one was at the parking lot when Jake and I showed up at the meeting time. Mike said you and Jessica went shopping, Angela and Ben got sick—"

"Which was true!" Mike blurted out, pointing at Angela.

"Yes," Angela added, "but you'd never invited us to the movies." Angela stated, a little nervous, but sincere all the same.

"Ha!" Lauren called out, pointing at Mike.

"And then Mike spent most of the night in the bathroom throwing up when the three of us got there," Bella ended.

"Did Jake put the moves on you?" Tyler asked with a grin, glancing at Mike.

"What does that matter?" Mike asked. No one knew what he was referring to. Bella was back to being irritated. It was like Leah described to her the night before as the pre-phase anger. Everything she'd been feeling culminated—good and bad—into a pulsing surge in her belly. Bella's hands even began shaking with rage even though she'd been happy as a clam just a few moments earlier.

Talking about Jake brought up how angry she was at him for abandoning her after that night. It made her remember the kiss he'd forced on her just two nights before followed by his accusations that she was now a slut because she'd slept with Paul. Then there was Paul, who hadn't texted her all day Sunday. Not one damn thing. She felt like she'd scared him away after their talk when he ran her to the Clearwater's. Then there was all the anger she felt on Leah's behalf after listening to the story of how Sam had dumped her for the vapid girl that Billy had forced Bella to sit next to during the bonfire. No wonder Leah was angry enough to phase. All those feelings and emotions swirled and churned inside Bella as Mike tried to cover his deception in front of everyone at the lunch table who already knew the truth.

More lies. Bella was sick of all the lies.

"It matters, you half-witted fucktard, because you are _still_ trying to get with me even though you've been stringing Jessica along for months." Bella stood up to get a better look at Mike who was sitting across the table. "It matters because you _still_ , after I turned you down both _pre_ and _post_ Edward, are trying to weasel your way into my pants." Bella paused while Mike gulped, but it didn't deter her. "Which I'm not too out of it to understand, because anyone who was interested in me for the months I imitated the Walking Dead could only want one thing! It matters because you are a simpering, two-faced, conniving jerk, you ass hat!" Bella's shrieked—she'd had enough. And she held the attention of the entire cafeteria by the time she was done. She looked at Jessica, "And quite frankly, you can do _so_ much better."

"Here, here," Lauren chimed in. "I've been telling her than for months." Jessica just sat there with her mouth open.

"I'm sorry, guys. I was having a good time. I didn't mean to ruin it," said as she sat back down.

"Oh, you didn't," Tyler grinned. "Life just got interesting again." Mike didn't think so.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it!" Mike spat back. There was a collective gasp from everyone at the table.

"Obviously I do," Bella returned quickly, "because trying to be nice and letting you down easy had no effect whatsoever. In fact, it just made you try harder, but continue to string Jessica along. What the hell is wrong with you? Even if I did find you remotely attractive, I wouldn't have dated you out of respect for _her_ feelings." Mike met her eyes and she watched as they hardened against her assault.

"Oh, so that makes me an ass-hat?" Mike retorted.

"No, not seeing Jessica for who she is, that's what makes you an ass-hat. Not understanding girl-code makes you a fucktard." Mike was fuming and Bella felt better. She'd vented the steam she felt and directed to the person that needed it the most.

"I have to agree with you, Mike," Lauren said, as all shocked eyes swung to her, "I like this snarky Bella."

"Me, too," Jessica said with a smirk. The bell rang and the normal chaos of shuffling to sixth period ensued. Bella was glad for the break in the tension. She didn't regret a word that she'd said and she felt so much…lighter.

_And the truth will set you free._

Bella now understood that phrase for the first time in its entirety.

Mike must had ditched the rest of the day because he wasn't in gym or Special Topics, much to Bella's relief. The only reason Bella hung around was to retrieve her phone from Mrs. Richey at the end of the day without paying the fifteen dollar fee the school charges if phones are turned into the front office by the teacher for violating class policy. It was a courtesy Mrs. Richey extended to students, but only once.

"Bella, I heard about your dad's friend. I'm figured out that's why you were checking your phone so often. Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Richey asked as she slid Bella's phone out of her drawer and into Bella's hand.

"I didn't want to make excuses. I didn't want to talk about it." She'd already keyed in her password and saw she had many, many text messages.

"But I hear you got in trouble in Mrs. Parker's room. She's already called your father I'm sorry to report."

"I probably deserved it," Bella answered. She just wanted to check her messages.

"Well, Mrs. Parker might have deserved what you said." Bella looked up and the woman was smirking with an evil glint in her eye. So not all teachers got along, Bella surmised. "Go on and check all those messages. It buzzed in my drawer every time you got one."

"Thanks, Mrs. Richey. I won't do it again."

"Yes you will." Ms. Richey's smirk was playful, not reproachful. "But you're a teenager…go!" She pointed to the door and gave Bella's shoulder a little squeeze.

Six texts from Jake, three from Charlie after they'd spoken at lunch, five from Leah, and one from Paul. Paul's was the earliest, but Charlie's was the most important. Bella was headed towards the front door and the halls were empty because she'd spent a good ten minutes getting her phone from Mrs. Richey's room. She opened Charlie's first text.

_Harry is awake and asking for you. Come see him soon._

Bella's face broke out into a broad grin and she exhaled slowly and long. She was so relieved. Leah was blaming herself and this was going to go a long way to helping her new bff. That was Leah's phrase. Charlie's second text was expected and the third was curious.

_What did you say in Mrs. Parker's class? Apparently I should ground you._

And then,

_Leah can't wait. She's coming to get you._

Right as her eyes finished reading she heard the squeal and felt a hard body collide with hers.

"BELLA! He's awake! He's okay! You saved him!" Leah's voice was excited and happy. Leah was kissing her all over her face. "Bella! I love you!" The last kiss landed on Bella's lips and Leah pulled back with a smacking sound. There were giggles and whispers as Bella and Leah both looked around at the crowd who'd just witnessed the whole display.

"What are y'all staring at? She fucking saved my father's life. I'm allowed to be a little grateful," Leah announced to the watching crowd.

"So that's why she turned Mike down," Tyler barked out, hitting Eric on the back. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Great, you've just given him spank bank material for the next three years," Lauren groaned in Bella and Leah's direction.

"Fuck!" Leah exclaimed. "I'm not a lesbo—not that there's anything wrong with that," Leah snorted at her own reference. "But if I was, I'd totally go for her. But I'm not. Besides, she likes the big bronzed men."

"Told you!" Eric said, pointing at Tyler, because Mike wasn't there.

"Can we go now please?" Bella said, laughing. She actually didn't care what anyone thought of her anymore. And Bella found that the most curious part of being a sentient being once more.

"We gotta take your truck. I ran here."

"From where?" Eric said, sidling up to Leah.

"Your mom's house. Get the fuck away from me."

"I am in love," Eric said to Tyler.

"White people are weird," Leah remarked as she headed towards Bella's truck. Bella was reading the rest of her texts.

She read Jake's messages first:

_bella, how long are you going to ignore me?_

_i know im a dick. im sorry._

_harry out of surgery. still asleep. call soon. plz._

_bella this is ridiculous. i get it. u lik paul. ill deal. i jst miss u._

_charlie jst sd you dont have ur phone. sorry._

_leahs coming to get you. look out._

"Jake's being a pussy, isn't he?" Leah looked over at her as she climbed in the truck. "Bella won't respond to my texts. Bella's mad at me." She was doing her impersonation of a whiny girl. "Bella likes Paul more than me."

"Well, I've kinda been a bitch to him. You're the one who pointed out that I've totally been leading him on." She fired a text back to him.

_Jake, I'm on my way to the hospital. I miss you, too. I don't like Paul better. I like him different. And ur gna hve 2 deal. You suck at texting! That's the most I've heard from you since birth._

"Yeah, I know. Who holds hands with someone in the friend zone? Fuck, Bella. You really were fucked up." It'd taken Leah some time, but she'd finally convinced Bella that she couldn't be mad at Jake for getting the wrong impression and trying to kiss her. But Leah assured her that he'd gotten an earful from both her and Embry about the forced kissing bit. Bella started her truck so it could warm up while she shot a text to Charlie and read Paul's.

_Hey little girl. I never pegged you for a lavender girl. Fucking Bloodsuckers will have me out on patrol all night. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow after school._

It was short, sweet, and held the promise of a meeting soon. She knew he was doing some repairs for Charlie, but his declaring her a lavender girl meant he'd been in her room. That thrilled her for some reason.

"What the fuck, Swan?" Leah said.

"What?" Bella looked up from her phone as she turned it off without replying.

"You're fucking blushing. If he can do that in a text, how is he in bed?"

"The rez seems to think they know," Bella said, dodging the question in Paul's evasive style.

"Yet I have yet to meet a woman who actually does, until now."

"I haven't said a word, Leah." Bella bit her lip.

"You don't have to." Leah smirked and Bella pulled out of the parking space, dodged Tyler and Eric in the lane, and pulled out onto the road that went to the hospital.

"Glad to see your spirits are up again, Lee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. Scents and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul follows a scent.

"Did either of you say something to Paul about me?" Bella asked Jake and her dad who were both sitting at the kitchen table eating the fish fry Bella had whipped up after school on Thursday. "Why?" Jake asked.

"No reason, really. I just haven't seen him since he sent me a message on Monday. It's weird." Jake dropped his fork and Charlie shook his head.

"Jake? What did you do?" Bella asked, setting her glass of milk down and wiping her upper lip with the back of her hand.

"I didn't do anything! He's been coming over here every day. I just assumed you'd been seeing him." Jake still looked irritated.

"He's been working like a dog all day, I'll say that much," Charlie added, chuckling at his own joke. Bella rolled her eyes. She still didn't know what happened, or what was said when the pack filled Charlie in while Bella was being carried to the Clearwater's, but Charlie had taken to the pack rather well.

"And Sam has him running all night," Jake added. "He keeps me on shift with Leah while you're at school. There's been some fishy vamp smells circling closer around town and towards your house."

"What?" Bella and Charlie said together.

"Yeah, Paul's been the one noticing the pattern. He's a complete asshole, and we've already discussed that," he added when Bella took a breath to protest, "but he's the best one to protect you, I'll give him that. He's vicious. The way he took out that dreaded leech that day in the woods…you should have seen him, Charlie." Jake actually sounded impressed.

"Why'd you think we'd said something to him?" Charlie asked, taking another bite of macaroni salad. His mustache twitched. Bella eyed him suspiciously. That was his tell.

"Because he sent me a text on Monday, telling me he'd see me on Tuesday and now it's Thursday and I haven't seen or heard from him since. And he's been here every day."

"He _is_ a player," Jake added, almost under his breath.

"Jealous?" Bella hissed, backing her chair back with a screech and taking her plate to the sink. She dropped it with a loud, metallic thud and turned around to see Jake scowling back at her. If he was going to be an asshole, she would show him her bitchy side. "You guys can clean up. I have homework to do."

"Make sure you get Mrs. Parker's work done," Charlie added with a snort as Bella left the room.

Bella resisted urge to flip her father the bird and climbed the stairs. Charlie had taken the phone call home with humor, much to Mrs. Parker's dismay. When Mrs. Parker asked how things were when she got home, Bella retorted that she hadn't been home. Instead, she met her father and spent the evening at the hospital having a great time with half of La Push celebrating the recovery of one of the Elders. Mrs. Parker's pursed lips every time she looked over at Bella told her what Mrs. Parker thought of that. Bella knew she'd been out of line, but Mrs. Parker could have been a little flexible. So Bella made sure that everything for that class was perfect before she turned it in.

Rubbing her arms in her chilly room, Bella looked to her window which was open. She thought that was strange because she hadn't opened it since September. Maybe Paul had done some work in here today. She crossed the room and pushed it closed. She turned around to see a smirking Paul sitting on her bed.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"You do have a great ass." She really, really liked that sexy ass grin of his. But he really, really didn't need to know how much.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, but couldn't keep herself from stepping closer to him.

"Following a scent. She was here. It's mute and very subtle, but Embry picked up on it earlier today and I wanted to drop by and warn you." Fear shot through Bella's gut and she stopped dead in the middle of her room.

"Who? Who was here?" she whispered taking one more step into his arms.

"Yeah, who was here, Paul?" Jake said from Bella's doorway, loudly so Charlie could hear. Paul eyed Jake with a smirk, and then wrapped his arms around Bella. "Besides you, that is…" Jake added in a low tone.

"Is that's what's bothering you, puppy. I've been in Bella's space more than you?" His hands dipped to her ass and back up to the small of her back.

"Both of you knock it off. If a fucking vampire has been in my fucking room, fucking tell me about it now." Bella breathed out, but not pulling away from Paul's hold. He dropped his hands just in time.

"What?" Charlie whispered from behind. "In her room?"

"I don't know what he's talking about? I came up here and he was sitting on her bed like he was waiting for her," Jake accused and his voice cracked.

"Let me remind you how I had to get you to stop kissing me after I'd said no _twice,_ Jacob Black. I've never had to punch Paul in the ear." Jake withdrew under her accusation. Jake's eyes flashed to Charlie who was more concerned about a vampire being in her room. "Now shut up and let him talk." Bella watched Paul's pupils dilate before he turned them back to Charlie, and then rising to his full height.

"Like I was _trying_ to tell Bella," Paul continued without a look towards Jake," Embry has the best sniffer in the pack. He can smell things better than a basset hound in a Bath and Body Works. We were tracking that red-headed leech when Embry left the trail and told me to keep going. He followed a faint trail here to Bella's room. It goes straight from her window and ends at her rocking chair. Embry had to go check on his mom, so he let me come and tell Bells while he did that." Jake stiffened at Paul's use his nickname for Bella.

"Redhead? You mean Victoria?" Bella whispered.

"It has a name?" Jake asked. Bella was annoyed at Jake's insensitivity. Of course _they_ had a name. What did he think?

"Yes. They were people once, Jake," Bella retorted, bitterly.

"But they're not anymore," Jake fired back. Charlie had stepped in the room and walked around the rocking chair, looking between it and the window.

"What does that have to do with it? Do you think they lose their names after the transformation? I dated Edward. He has a name. His whole family does."

"Fat lot of good it did them," Jake muttered. She couldn't believe her best friend could be so callous and just…well..stupid.

"What are you even talking about?" Bella said, raising her hands above her head. "You are making no sense what so ever…" The vein in Jake's neck pulsed again. He glared at her, but she could see he was trying to understand.

"Who gives a fuck?" Paul roared. That got everyone's attention and then both his demeanor and voice softened a bit. "She's been in your _room_ , Bella. Why would Victoria be in your room? You obviously _know_ her. What does she _want_?"

"I don't know," Bella said easily distracted from her anger at Jake. Paul was good at that. Jake seemed to distract her and deepen her anger, but Paul helped her focus. He helped her figure out what was important and then focus on that. She looked at her father and bit her lip. "Okay, dad, since you know about the wolves now, I can tell you about Arizona." Jake, Paul, and Charlie all looked at her curiously. Bella sat in the chair and Charlie sat down on the bed while Jake stood next to him. Paul paced.

She began with the baseball game and ended with meeting Laurent in the field.

"Fuck," Jake and Paul said together. Charlie frowned, but Bella didn't know at what—the bad language or at the whole story.

"Well, thank you for finally being honest," Charlie finally said, standing from the bed. Her heart stuttered.

"Sorry. They told me that you could be killed if I told you. That it would put you in more danger. But I hated lying to you. And I suck at it."

"Yes you do," Charlie and Jake said together. Paul chuckled and they all looked at him.

"What? She's never lied to me," he shrugged with that cocky smirk on his face. "She's never had to." Bella wanted to knock that smirk off his face because it made her want to kiss him. And it made her throb…in all the right places.

"So, this Victoria," Paul brought them back, "wants revenge for her mate that your ex-boyfriend killed. She doesn't know he dumped you?" Paul's eyes bored into hers with an amused defiance.

"Thanks for that," Bella scoffed, rising to his silent challenge. "Fucktard."

"Hey! Language," Charlie chided. "I've had just about enough of all your darn swearing!"

"But he is," Jake added pointing to Paul. Bella rolled her eyes. Jake seemed to regress whenever Paul was around.

"I don't like it when any of you use that language in my house. Can you try to control yourselves?" Charlie asked. His eyes darted around the room with no response. "Well?" They all nodded. "Good. Now back to this Victoria leech. Will she still be after you if she finds out that Edward left?"

Bella considered his question and actually liked the way he phrased it. She also liked the fact that saying Edward's name no longer ripped open the hole in her chest. She hadn't had nightmares since she and Paul had been together.

"Honestly, I don't think she'd care." Bella finally answered. "Vampires are unchanging. Once their anger is ignited, it burns until it's extinguished."

"So, what?" Jake asked. "She's gonna keep going until…what?" He left the question hanging. Bella got up and paced now that Paul had stopped.

"Until I'm dead?" Bella voiced. "It's how she's gonna punish Edward. But that doesn't make any sense since he didn't love me enough to stick around. Brilliant that he gets to leave and I get stuck here with all _his_ mess. They would have left me alone if he hadn't been so possessive of me that night." Bella plopped down in her rocking chair and rocked it back and forth a few times.

"Bella, that's where you keep your dirty clothes. Why would the scent stop there? Why wouldn't she go around your room? Embry told you," Charlie looked at Paul, "that the scent went right from the window to the chair?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking, Chief?" Paul asked.

"She took my clothes?" Bella asked before Charlie could say it.

"But why? Why would she do that?" Charlie asked.

"Wait, how do you know she took clothes?" Jake asked, looking between Bella and Charlie.

"I'm missing my favorite t-shirt and three socks. I thought it was weird and I asked Charlie about it a few days ago." Charlie nodded with a look of pride in his eye that she'd made the connection so quickly.

"We gotta tell Sam," Jake said. "This is important."

"I agree," Paul said. "Why don't you do that?"

Bella looked at Paul, whose voice was conciliatory. It took everyone a little by surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Jake asked, skeptical of the sudden change in Paul's tone.

"Because, Little Chief, you're the strategist." Everyone still looked at Paul waiting for the explanation. He sighed before he explained. "We all have a role. I'm the vicious strength." Paul let that settle before the expressions on everyone's face agreed. "Embry's the nose, Sam's the Alpha who's great at delegating when he doesn't have his head up his ass." Paul waited as that settled in. "Leah is _fast_. Fastest I've ever seen, Quil is the ears, and Jared…well I don't know what the fuck, er, heck, sorry," Charlie nodded, "Jared does other than lick Sam's as…, er, butt." Charlie chuckled and Bella marveled at Paul's insight. "But you, Jake, are the strategist and _born_ to be Alpha."

"But I don't want to be…"

"I know you don't." Paul's tone was soothing and even a little…complimentary. "And that's what's gonna make you a _great_ Alpha." Bella watched as the two wolves had a silent conversation. Her heart swelled with love and pride and she didn't quite understand why. "It will happen when it happens. But now you know your strength." Paul paused until Jake acknowledged the compliment with a nod. "Take the information you just learned, think on it while you run down to La Push, and tell Sam what you think. He knows what and _who_ you are. He'll listen to you. But make sure you give _Embry_ the credit for finding the scent." Bella looked at Charlie who was staring at Paul with new eyes. "Go, Jake. And try to conceal what a fuckin' pussy I was just now. You learn to do that, and you'll have a skill very few of us have." Paul's eyes flicked to Charlie. "Sorry, Charlie." Charlie just stared at him, nonplussed.

"How do you do that?" Jake asked, all malice absent from his voice. "Control your thoughts?"

"You've already been doing it," Paul admitted with a cocky smirk. "Whatever you're doing to conceal how pissed off you are at me while we're all phased, that's what you do. I can't tell you _how_ to do it, but that's it."

"Sam alpha ordered me," Jake said.

"No, Sam alpha ordered you to stay away from Bell and me." Paul raised his left eyebrow at Jake. "Not to conceal your anger. Got me?" Jake nodded. "Bella's ex is a mind reader. If that asshole comes back, you're gonna need that skill."

"Right," Jake said, distractedly. He was thinking about everything Paul had said and he slowly walked towards the door. "Right," Jake said again. He looked back at Paul. "I'm gonna keep being pissed at you. You got me?" Paul smirked at his question. "Bella, you too. Can you hang with me for a few weeks like that?" He gave them both meaningful looks. Bella looked to Paul who nodded again with a smirk.

"You want that?" Bella asked, confused. Though comprehension was ebbing in her mind. Paul said that Jake was a strategist. Bella trusted them both.

"No," Jake answered honestly. "But I gotta do it anyway. I gotta go." And he was gone. Creepy fast like the night at the beach.

"What the heck?" Bella asked. "What was that?" She looked between Charlie who was still staring at Paul.

"I misjudged you, boy," Charlie said, still staring at Paul with disbelief. "I take back what I said the other day." And with nothing other than a glance at Paul and small smile, he left them both alone in Bella's room.

"What just happened here?" Bella asked taking a step closer to Paul who was still standing near her bed. He sat down again, which made their heights more comparable.

"I helped Jake see who he really was," Paul answered. He looked tired. Bella hated that he looked so tired.

"And with my dad?" She was inches from him. She could feel his heat. "What did he tell you the other day?" She reached out and smoothed down the top of his hair which was standing askew.

"Doesn't matter. He just took it back." Paul reached out and his huge palms cupped her ass with one and her waist with the other. He pulled her in close to his body, but the movement was jerky, like he was fighting the urge.

"Paul," Bella breathed out. Bella almost collapsed into him and he caught her and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and breathed in his earthy scent. "I missed you." He squeezed her to him in agreement.

"You know I'm not good for you, right?" He breathed her in the same way. Bella just let him hold her. Because he was. He was holding her as tightly as she was clinging to him. He ground into her and she groaned. He brought out the best in her. He led her to make important conclusions. She made her _own_ decisions around him.

And he _let_ her.

"Whatever," she growled. "You're the only person who has ever let me be me. Fully and completely. Now shut the fuck up and quit ruining this moment I'm enjoying." She felt him squeeze her tighter, like he felt the same way, but couldn't say it out loud. It was okay. She understood. He was a man and wouldn't verbalize everything. The kiss on her neck told her. The squeeze he gave her ass. They sat there like that for an immeasurable amount of time.

As she reveled in their closeness, his hand running up and down her back, comforting her in ways no one had ever done, she pondered what he'd promised her. Nothing. Other than to make her feel good.

And he delivered every time.

He brought her pleasure she'd never felt before. That gave her confidence in herself as he vocalized the pleasure she'd brought him. He sent her texts right when she needed them most, or showed up; just like tonight.

Then, he gave her best friend—and pack rival—knowledge and confidence in himself, when it would have benefited Paul most to hold his cards close to his chest.

No. _This_ man, Paul, the man who held her was not the player that everyone saw. He was something else. He let the world see what they would, and those with eyes to see; they saw the truth.

She was kissing him before she realized what she was actually doing. His groan of pleasure soothed the rejection she would have felt when he pulled away.

"Little girl, you gotta stop," he rumbled into her ear before he nibbled on her lobe.

"Why?" her breath hitched as his fingers rubbed her clit through her jeans from the back. How was that even possible? Oh, she thought, he has gargantuan hands.

"Because no father needs to hear the sounds of his daughter cumming to a massive orgasm. And if you keep that up, Charlie _will_ hear you." He bit into her neck while simultaneously squeezing her left nipple. It made her gasp. He swallowed it with a kiss. "I really gotta…shit," he whispered when she ground into him. She reveled in the fact that this was as hard for him as it was for her. And he was _hard._

"I know what you told me that first night," Bella gushed. "I don't expect any more than what you give me, Paul." She pulled she face so she could look him directly in the eye. He looked at her, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't need a _man._ I need to feel. You make me _feel._ " She groaned as he pressed into her again.

"Really?" he whispered, like he didn't believe it.

"Really," she whispered back. "Now get out of here before _I_ fuck _you_ senseless and Charlie shoots you with his shotgun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Good Talk

"So Mrs. Parker called again," Charlie said, his mustache twitching. He sounded amused. Bella was annoyed.

"It better not be to complain. I haven't put a toe out of line since Monday," Bella responded, taking a bite of her omelet. "This is good, Cha—dad. Thanks for breakfast."

"I told you I knew how to cook." Bella smirked at her father. They'd fallen into a new pattern, if she cooked he cleaned up and vice-versa. And this was the fourth time he'd prepared a meal for her since her awakening, as she liked to call it.

"Well you do make great omelets. You even diced the onion like I like," Bella complimented.

"I put that green stuff in there, too," Charlie added. Bella poked around the fluffy egg with her fork and, sure enough, there was a hint of cilantro. She shoved a fork full into her mouth and chewed.

"I never would have thought to add that in an omelet, but it is good," she said, covering her mouth with her hand because it was still full of food.

Charlie looked pleased by her compliment.

"You got your appetite back." Bella looked up at Charlie and held his gaze. "You look _so_ much better. I was so scared, Bells," he confessed in a loud whisper.

"Me, too, Dad." She sucked her lip into her mouth. "More so now that I can see what I'd become." He studied her face as she chewed and swallowed.

"Lahote did that?" Charlie looked worried again, setting his fork down. Bella could understand why. She'd not handled her first break up well. And Paul's reputation was not good.

"Yes and no." Bella was trying to find the best way to explain it.

"What happened last weekend? What Jake says is really just sittin' the wrong way with me, and I want to believe that it's all sour grapes." Bella sat back in her chair, irritated.

"And just what did Jake say happened? I haven't told him and I seriously doubt Paul opened up to him." Bella's tone was acerbic and she let her fork clatter on the plate.

"Well, he said he could…ah…smell Paul all over you." She watched as Charlie gulped, but went on. "But you said that he didn't do anything you didn't ask for. And I've seen quite a bit of him this week while he's been workin' around the house..."

"So what do you want to _know_?" Bella challenged, leaning forward again. She couldn't imagine that Charlie wanted to know whether or not they'd had sex. And Bella really didn't want to explain it. Charlie took in Bella's straight posture, the color in her cheeks, and the weight she put back on in only a week.

"I want to know if you're…ah…taking precautions, you know, so that he doesn't hurt you the same way, let's say that, ah, Edward did." Bella let out a breath. She thought for sure when the word "precaution" came from his mouth he was going to talk about birth control. Renee had put her on the pill when she was fifteen to balance her hormones and manage her cramps. Bella was a bit relieved, but she felt Charlie's unease.

"Paul and I are in a _completely_ different type of relationship than I had with Edward. Do you want to know what happened last weekend?" Bella asked sitting up straighter.

"Ummm,"Charlie wasn't sure all of a sudden. He looked down at his half eaten plate and Bella thought he was considering if he could hold down what he'd already eaten.

"I lost my ever loving mind and he let me rant like a lunatic. Jake wasn't home. Billy had lied to me about that. I was wearing pajamas. I had no purse or money or phone, and I ended up with a flat tire." Bella let that sink in for effect. "Then, Paul let me rant and rave like a crazy woman—which I was. He helped me; without making me feel helpless. He let me work out the wolf riddle in my head so I could understand all the shit swirling around in my life. And then," her eyes bulged for emphasis, "after he'd shown that he thought _I_ was capable of intelligent speech with the ability to make my own decisions, he _forced_ me to talk about Edward and how he had made me feel. I had never realized that Edward made me feel small, weak, stupid, and ugly. Whether he intended to or not, that was how I felt when I was with him. And _Paul_ helped me realize that I wasn't _any_ of those things." Bella's eyes were wide with sincerity. "That's what happened last weekend."

"Wow."

"He told me from the beginning _not_ to make that night into something it wasn't," Bella continued. "And then he defined what it _was_. Dad, he's _honest_ with me. He's the _only_ person, aside from you, that I never have to guess what he's thinking. And I'm not ready for anything serious with _anyone_. I have too much shit to work out in my head. But the physical things we did are what _I_ needed to discover things about myself. And even after he told me that he wasn't good for me, that I shouldn't expect anything from him, he continues to help me. And he does it with just a text here and there. A look when I came in the door yesterday. When he held me for five minutes after you _finally_ left us alone on Thursday. He doesn't want more than I can give…like…"

"Like Jake does," Charlie finished for her. His shoulders relaxed a little as he took in his daughter who looked so much better than she did a week ago.

"Like Jake." Bella took a deep breath after her soliloquy—happy that her feelings were actualized. "And he won't tell me what you told him, which I guess was Monday?" Bella asked, checking the day. "What did you tell him?" Charlie looked at her, resigned. He took a deep breath before he began.

"That he better not hurt you. And send you back to the hell you'd just pulled yourself out of," Charlie said, rubbing his chin. "And," the guilt so evident on her father's face, "maybe it would be better if he left you alone before you got too attached." Bella studied the look on her father's face. It was conciliatory. He really just didn't want her suffering like she had before. She couldn't be angry about that. She just couldn't.

"And where was your gun?" Bella asked, tilting her head showing her exasperation. She wasn't angry because everything had worked out. She was in a good place. She picked up her fork again and Charlie followed suit.

"It was in the house," Charlie defended. He took another bite of his own omelet. "But I may have made mention about how many I own." He swallowed. "And how I'm the best shot on the force." He kept his eyes on his plate.

"I'm surprised he even came back to follow a vamp scent," Bella chortled, shoveling another bite into her mouth. It lightened the mood a bit.

"You are a magnet for trouble, aren't you?" he mumbled through his last bite of egg and bacon. Bella didn't respond, but it was a comfortable silence. They'd hashed this out in their Bella/Charlie way. Charlie sipped his coffee and read the paper while Bella slowly worked her way through her huge omelet.

"Mrs. Parker just wanted to let me know that you turned your work in," he smiled, "and to let me know that she was glad my friend was okay. I think she was checking up on your story." They were silent again while Charlie covertly watched her eat.

"Dad," she said, swallowing her last bite.

"Yeah, Bells?" Charlie curled the edge of his paper over and looked at her empty plate. "You finished all of that?" His voice was pleased. "I thought for sure I'd have to feed the rest to Paul."

"I feel so much better," she stated, looking at him in the eyes. "Being able to tell you about all of this. I was so scared after the meadow and the wolves. You know, before I figured out about the legends. And I didn't have anyone to tell. Edward has kept all the Cullens from communicating with me and I couldn't tell anyone else. Who would have believed me?"

"I wouldn't have. Not if I hadn't seen it. I would have had you committed." She knew he wasn't kidding.

"It just feels better to tell you the truth. I won't lie to you again, Dad. I may not tell you everything, but I'll never lie to you again." He held her gaze as she conveyed her sincerity.

"I believe you, Bells. I hope you know you'll never have to."

"I do." It was enough touchy stuff for both of them so Bella picked up their plates and did the dishes while Charlie went upstairs to finish getting ready for work.

"You didn't save me any?" Paul's voice was soft and his breath spread across her neck. His silent entrance didn't scare her because she felt his warmth before he spoke. She knew he was there.

"Maybe I want you to eat something else?" She walked away from him, but turned around at the door to the hallway.

"Fuck, little girl, you're killing me!"

"I have to get ready for school," Bella smiled. "And you have work to do. I made a casserole last night. Help yourself." She turned back around and walked up the stairs. Paul could still see her as she ascended and watched until that ass he admired so much was out of sight.

"I'll take whatever you dish out," he chuckled to himself. But then the dread washed back over him. He'd never had feelings for anyone as strong as he had for Bella. What began as in irrational hate had morphed into an intense curiosity, and then it changed again after their night together. He didn't know what the fuck he was feeling now except it was completely new. All he did know was that Charlie was right and Bella couldn't take someone else breaking her heart. He knew that, and he didn't want that.

And he knew he would. End up breaking her heart.

It was in his blood. The Lahotes were low down dirty dogs. And he, literally, was a dog. He didn't know when he'd tire of her, but no girl or woman had been able to hold his attention for very long. And he didn't want to shatter Bella when the fascination ended.

But when he was around her, he couldn't help himself. The things that came out of his mouth, the things he did to her, like hold her, kiss her—even fucking her—were second nature. It was almost like he was on autopilot. And it was good. Great even. He didn't like it. For so many reasons.

He was going to have to try to forget. Before she got in so deep that she couldn't.

* * *

"Good Morning Ms. Swan," Mrs. Parker called as Bella entered the room. "Everybody! Turn in your lab books! I'm going to spend all weekend grading them."

"Sounds like a nice fucking life," Lauren whispered as Bella sat down at her lab table. Her backpack thunked on the table and the zipper whined open. Bella chuckled.

"I'll take them up," Jessica offered, reaching for the books.

"Thanks," Angela called from under the table where she was searching in her bag for the rest of her class supplies.

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" Lauren hissed.

"Ow!" Angela bumped her head on the table trying to see what Lauren was looking at.

"I think he's apologizing," Bella answered, assessing the contrite look on Mike's face as he spoke to Jessica. His shoulders drooped and he looked like he was pleading with her.

"She better not fall for that shit!" Lauren stated.

"I don't think she is," Angela added.

"Yeah, look at her go," Bella said with a little bit of awe at the way Jessica's posture straightened as she was obviously putting Mike in his place.

"I think she learned that from you, Bella," Lauren said.

"Did anyone even hear the bell ring?" Mrs. Parker chided. "It is time to begin, class. Jessica, quit flirting with Mike and please come sit down in your seat."

"She wasn't flirting with him!" Lauren called. The whole room watched as a blushing Jessica scurried to her lab table and took a seat.

"That will be enough!" Mrs. Parker warned. "Mike, honey, can you sit down please, sweetie."

"I swear if there is a sex scandal at this school, it's gonna be Mike and Mrs. Parker," Angela said. Lauren snorted so loudly that both she and Bella got an after school detention because Mrs. Parker wouldn't believe that Angela would say anything to make Lauren react like that. That meant another call home to Charlie. Both girls were sullen and cross for the rest of class.

"What the heck?" Lauren called and threw a grape at Angela. "That was totally your fault!" Bella was finding it hard to be angry at Angela because it really wasn't her fault. But she was still pissed— just not at Angela.

"I am so sorry!" Angela cried. "I didn't know that was going to happen."

"What did happen?" Mike asked. He was still pouting with his arms across his chest. He looked like a twelve year old.

"Oh, Mike, honey, don't you worry your little head about that, sweetie," Jessica cooed with a mocking tone. "You just keep your nose up Mrs. Parker's butt so she can humiliate the rest of us girls in class and ignore her precious 'hot guys club' in class."

"I didn't get your stupid friends into detention!" Mike exclaimed a little too defensively.

"No, but you didn't stick up for her, either, when Mrs. Parker accused her of flirting," Angela defended. Everyone looked at her in surprise for speaking up.

"Why would I have to do that? I didn't want to get in trouble," Mike blurted.

"You are such a fucktard," Bella stated, shaking her head.

"That's it," Mike said, gathering up his things, "I'm out of here. If you guys can't treat me nicely, then I'm outie."

"Does he think that's a threat?" Lauren asked the group.

"Does he think this is still the 1990s and were filming Clueless? Outie? Really?" Jessica added.

"You can forget everything I said in Chem. Everything. You just lost your chance," Mike spat at Jessica and turned to Bella. "I blame you for this, Bella Swan. Things were fine here before you moved here. Just fine!" His voice cracked and all three girls bit their lips to hide their smiles. "And don't bother coming back to work, either." They all just stared in shock at his irrational outburst before he turned and hightailed it away.

"Where's he gonna go?" Lauren asked as the door closed behind Mike.

"Maybe the library?" Angela offered. They all looked at the cafeteria doors as they slammed shut.

"Good riddance!" Lauren said towards the cream and silver metallic doors. "Maybe we can actually have intelligent conversations now that don't revolve around surfing, blockbuster movies, and sporting goods." No one responded; they all just picked at their food.

"Maybe we were a little harsh to him," Jessica finally said.

"Nuh-uh!" Lauren exclaimed. "That douche has put you through the emotional ringer! No! Don't you feel sorry for him. Whatever he tried to say in Chem was obviously not sincere if he took it all back over a little bit of teasing. There are bigger fish in the sea. We just gotta get out of this shithole filled with maggots. We only got a few months!" Jessica looked unconvinced. "Right?"

"Yeah, okay," Jessica agreed.

"Bella?" Lauren called. "Right?" All eyes turned to her as she sat staring at her phone. Bella wrapped her arm around her waist and started rocking back and forth. Angela looked on in horror as the image of Zombie-Bella materialized before their eyes.

"What? What is it?" Lauren asked.

"Bella?" Angela asked. Jessica stood up at the table and looked Bella's shoulder at her phone. Something had Bella's attention and wouldn't release her.

"Fuck!" Jessica breathed out.

"What?" Lauren said, getting up to walk behind Bella. She looked down at the iPhone laying on the table. "What? Did that just come in? It's Eric and Tyler. Is that why they're not here? Where are they?" She squinted at the image glowing from the screen.

"Don't you see who else is in the picture?" Jessica asked. Lauren bent down for a closer look. Angela pulled Bella's hand from her side and held it.

"Fuck! Is that Edward Cullen?" Lauren hissed. It looked like Tyler and Eric were deliberately trying to frame Edward in the background of the picture without him knowing. But Edward would have known. He would hear their thoughts. Bella knew that, but the rest of them didn't.

Bella's phone dinged as another message came in from an unknown number. All eyes swung from the picture displayed on the tiny screen up to Bella.

"Are you going to read it?" Jessica asked, hesitantly. Bella just sat and stared. They'd all seen the preview of the text that scrolled across the top of the screen over the image of the three boys. Angela looked from Bella to the phone back to Bella. She gently picked up the phone and swiped a few times with her free thumb.

"No. You type _no_ , and _leave me the hell alone_ ," Lauren commanded. "Do it, Angela." They all looked at Bella again who continued to sit and stare with her hand in Angela's, rocking back and forth. "I'll do it." Lauren reached for the phone and did exactly what she'd told Angela to do.

"Bella, Lauren is right," Jessica said softly. "You can't meet with him. You can't talk to him." Bella just shook her head. No one knew what that meant.

"They're right. You just woke up, Bella. Don't go back to that place," Angela added. "Not for _him._ " Bella turned her eyes to Angela.

"No." Her voice was horse. There was a moment when none of the girls knew what she meant by her denial. Even Bella.

But then she decided.

"I can't. You're right. I can't. But I don't know how." Bella swung her pleading eyes up to Lauren. "I don't know how to _not_ do that…"

And the bell rang, ending lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	10. Spinal Tap

Bella sat in her truck in front of her house her head resting on her folded arms on the steering wheel. Angela went to class to make excuses while Jessica and Lauren had hurried Bella out the front doors, into her truck, and demanded that she drive away from the school, fast. The picture of Eric and Tyler, with Edward photo-bombing in the background, was in the courtyard of the school on the other side of the campus. Bella's friends wanted her out of there before _he_ could actually see her.

But they didn't know.

They didn't know that Edward would hear her truck start and be able to follow its scent to her house. They didn't know that he could read their minds and discover all the things she'd said to them since her _reawakening_ if they were made to think of it. Fortunately, they didn't know anything about her and the wolves.

Bella hadn't had the chance to tell Angela what had happened between her and Paul. All Angela knew was that there was someone special in La Push who was helping her. Besides Leah. She'd texted Leah, Jake, and Paul on her way home. She needed to talk to someone who could pull her back out of her numb hole. But no one responded. As she sat in her truck, staring at the lines of cladding that surrounded her father's house, she felt the numbness creeping up again—the dull nothingness that she'd cloaked herself in to ease the pain of Edward's abandonment. She didn't think she was ready to face him. Not yet.

"Bella!" the trill voice said, interrupting her silent thoughts. Bella wasn't startled, she'd expected an appearance. Even a vampire couldn't open the door of her rusty beast silently. But she closed her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest. "Bella, what did you do? I can't see you anymore?" There was no hello. No greeting. No, sorry we left you in the depths of despair with no word or contact for months on end.

Nothing.

Bella opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at the little pixie of a vampire she never thought she'd see again. Alice sat in the front seat of the truck with her hands gently folded in her lap, her upper body turned as she spoke to Bella. She let the numbness rise up from the steering wheel, through her fingers and hands. The chill ran up her spine until it met the dull nothingness at the tops her arms and then wrapped around to her heart. Then the haze descended over her mind. She couldn't care about this.

She couldn't _let_ herself care.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Alice asked again, moving closer to her on the vinyl bench seat, and that irritated Bella a little. But she didn't want to show it. She pushed it down.

Numb.

"Bella?" Bella turned her head back facing forwards at the house again.

"What do you _think_ is wrong with me Alice?" Bella finally asked, staring straight out the window. Bella wiggled her fingers. She could still feel the physical parts of her body move. But inside, she was empty. "What did you think completely extracting yourself from my life would do?" Her tone was quiet and hollow. Alice missed a few beats.

"Well, we hoped it would help you, you know, move on," Alice stuttered. It wasn't like a vampire to trip over their words. That was new. Bella thought that was good. But she couldn't feel it. She had to get through this.

"But you would have seen the outcome of that. You had to have seen the past few months before it happened." Bella finally looked at the woman that claimed to have been her _best_ friend. "How could you think that was okay?" Alice swallowed. Bella stamped down the anger that flared up at Alice's needless, human gesture.

She was so sick of the deception and lies!

Bella pushed it back down. No anger. No fear. There could be no emotion. Especially love…

"He was worried about you. We saw several outcomes. And this led to the best conclusion. In the end," Alice added quickly, her eyes darting down at the seat. Bella considered what Alice just revealed up stamped on the anger again. But she had to respond.

"Why do you think it's okay to play with people's futures like that, Alice? Without their consent?" Bella's tone was still calm, and almost bored. "Do you know what that's called, Alice? Taking something without consent?" Alice didn't answer Bella's accusation. But Bella registered the impact the question had on Alice as her eyes widened infinitesimally and it took her a beat to recollect her thoughts.

"Bella what did you decide?" Alice finally asked. "I saw your future and it was good. But something changed last week. Something blacked out your whole future."

"Why are you back, Alice?"

"We were worried." Bella repressed her amusement. Because Alice's plural pronoun was absurd.

"I don't believe you."

"Bella." Alice's voice was pleading. Bella looked over again. Alice's eyes were honey gold. She'd prepared and come well fed.

"Did you come alone?" Bella asked. Bella knew the answer.

"Yes."

Bella sighed.

"Get out, Alice."

"What? Why?"

Bella looked directly at Alice. "Because I am tired of liars. Get. Out." Her voice was firm, but still soft.

"I'm not lying," Alice said, the pitch of her voice rising with her defensiveness. Bella scoffed despite her numbness.

"I always knew you guys thought I was stupid, but man, this just takes the cake."

"I came to your house alone," Alice stated. "That is not a lie."

"But he's in the forest where he can hear your thoughts and everything you transmit back to him mentally," Bella asserted. Alice didn't answer and swallowed again. "That's what I thought. Get out."

"Bella—"

"Now." Her voice was still even and calm. She was numb. She couldn't even be proud of herself for her control, she was that numb.

"Bella, please—"

"Alice, if you don't get out of this truck right now, I'll set fire to you myself." She'd remembered how Paul told her they'd completely destroyed Laurent. And again, her voice was calm, but firm. She heard the truck door open this time and felt it when Alice needlessly slammed it shut. She watched Alice as she glanced towards the forest, and Bella started up the truck. Alice looked back.

"Where are you going, Bella? Please, just so we don't worry."

"Frankly, I don't care if you worry or not. I don't care about anything right now, Alice. But I'll tell you anyway. I'm going to La Push. I'm going to go to the only people who have been able to protect me from the likes of you." Bella watched as Alice's eyes widened to big honeyed saucers.

And then he was there.

Standing in front of her truck, with his hands gently resting on the hood, Edward at last stood before her.

She'd dreamed about it.

Prayed for it.

She'd even done crazy things to hallucinate about it.

Now, it was real.

His hair was a fiery blaze in the random afternoon sun. His suit was still tailored and neat. He looked no worse for the time he'd spent away from her. In fact, he looked rather well kept. Bella pushed down the anger. She was good at it after so many years, and she was grateful for her emotional power-down switch today.

"Bella-love? No." Edward's voice was just loud enough to be heard by Bella's human ears through the glass of the old truck.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked at her normal volume, but her tone muted. She sounded a little interested, but not upset. She knew he'd hear her. They stared at each other for a few moments while Bella examined her emotions. There were none.

"You don't exist, remember? You erased yourself from my life. If that is the case, _Edward-love_ , you don't get to tell me, no." She emphasized words, but there was still no emotion. Again, she'd be proud of herself, but she wasn't feeling anything. Edward just stared back at her while Alice's eyes bounced between the two.

Bella put her truck in reverse and began to back up. Edward's lightning fast speed sent him around the truck, but Bella kept driving. If Edward didn't use his own speed to save his own life after he knowingly ran behind a moving vehicle, Bella couldn't be held responsible for that. Though her truck would take more damage than Edward. But, Edward did dodge the red beast.

Bella's truck screeched to a stop, Jake still needed to look at her brakes, and she pushed the shifter in gear while Alice and Edward stared at her in disbelief. "I warned you," she stated through the rear window. "If you try to stop me again, I'm sure there's a wolf along the way to La Push that would have a field day ripping your heads off like they did with Laurent." Bella's foot hit the gas before the dam she'd built around her emotions began to crack. No one from La Push had answered her texts and she couldn't be sure there were even wolves around to help her. But she wasn't about to let that be known.

Bella took one look in her rearview mirror just to make sure that she wasn't being followed. Edward and Alice stood, their silhouettes in the middle of the street, as Bella pushed her truck to its limits of speed on the lonely road where the Swan's lived.

Bella had no idea where she was going. No one, _no one_ , had responded to her text. The barriers she'd constructed, and pushed her emotions behind, had started to crack and seep a bit. Edward was still the image of perfection. His styled hair and clothes only accentuated his sublime face and his silky voice which _almost_ drew her back in. She'd felt the tug on her heart strings. But she could actually ignore it. She revisited every bit of her conversation with Alice to the appearance of Edward in great detail as her red beast flew down the 110 and across the treaty line. It was only the flash of anger at Edward's insistent "no" that forced Bella to recall what she was trying to do.

And what was she trying to do? Bella pulled the truck over to the side of the road in a splash of gravel. She had to stop and _think_. Something that Alice and Edward thought that Bella couldn't do for herself. But Paul did. He let her think for herself. He actually demanded it.

But where were the wolves? Why wouldn't they answer her? With her emotions mostly on lock-down, her insecurities were bound tight which let her brain work. Jake and Leah were probably on patrol. Jake had told her that Sam kept them together because Sam couldn't stand to be phased at the same time as Leah and vice-versa. And their shifts were during the day. Yes, Jake and Leah were on Patrol. Only, she didn't know what exactly that meant. She was going to be sure to ask now that the Cullens were back. She had to let Sam know that.

Paul would be pleased with her for slowing down, stopping, and thinking this all out. She smiled at the night he'd first helped her figure out the secret he'd been alpha-ordered to conceal. He asked the right questions to help her come to the right conclusions. Now she was asking her own questions.

But where was Paul?

First, Sam. She wondered how far away she had to be for them to hear her. The Wolves. She didn't know where Sam lived. And if that Emily-chick was there, Bella didn't want to go near there. Since that fateful night when Leah phased, she had filled Bella in on some things about that. One sided as it was, it appeared that Emily had somehow forced Sam into dumping her and going out with Emily. Leah now suspected it had something to do with phasing and the secrecy around it. Leah didn't think Emily was above resorting to blackmail to get what she wanted. And she'd always wanted Sam.

Bella drove to Jake's house thinking that Billy could help her find some wolves or Sam. While she drove the familiar roads, Bella thought about her earlier doubt of the wolves. There had to be reasons why no one was answering her. She'd figured out Jake and Leah's reason. She pulled into the Black's driveway and Billy was sitting on the porch. Leaving her keys in the ignition, Bella climbed down from her truck and walked up the dirt and gravel path.

"Hey, Bella. You ditch school?" Billy asked. Bella marched up the stairs without ceremony, looking grim.

"Then Cullens are back. At least two of them," Bella said. Her voice was still empty even though some feeling had briefly surfaced.

"What?" Billy sat up straighter in his chair.

"Do you know how to get a hold of Sam? I have to tell him," Bella stated, still sounding calm and collected. She'd gotten ahold of the seeping emotions when she stopped by the road to think. Now that she'd started pushing everything back down, she didn't know how to pull it back up.

"Yeah," Billy said, rolling towards the door, "his number is by the phone. Why don't you come in and call him." Bella nodded and followed him into the house.

"Who's back, Bells? Tell me." Bella was pushing Billy through the doorway and turned to shut it.

"Edward and Alice. I saw them both." Her voice was still hollow. Billy turned and looked up at her over his shoulder.

"How are you doing? You don't look good, Bells."

"Honestly, Billy, I don't know. I don't feel anything. That's both comforting and scary at the same time. All I know is that I need to talk to someone about what I saw. I know it's important and I trust the pack more than the Cullens." They'd made it into the kitchen and Billy wheeled himself over to the phone.

"Then you're doing okay, Bella," Billy said, warmly. "Look at me." Bella moved her eyes to Billy's weathered but wise face. She took in the lines from both worry and laughter that cut deeply into his bronzed, leathery face. When she finally looked into his ebony eyes she saw love, concern and pride. He was proud of her. "I mean it," he went on. "You're gonna be okay. You came to the right people right away. We'll take care of you."

Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It eased her tension, but she didn't feel any differently. She didn't feel at all. What she was doing was out of compulsion, but not emotion.

"I know that," Bella said back. She wanted to feel again, but she didn't know how. Billy nodded and handed Bella the paper with Sam's number. "Thanks."

Bella's fingers dialed the number on the ancient rotary phone. She thought maybe she'd buy them a cordless phone when she could bring herself to care again.

"Chief?" Sam's voice came through the earpiece.

"No, it's Bella. I'm here at Jake's. The Cullens are back. I thought you should know." There was silence for a few moments.

"We know. We caught their scent this morning. When did you find out?"

"He showed up at school and my friends forced me leave school before I saw him."

"Sounds like good people."

Bella had to smile at that. They were good people.

"But Alice followed me home and Edward was listening from the woods behind my house. I only saw those two."

"There's a third scent, but we don't know their names to put with the scents. Maybe you can help with that at some point. Are you okay? You don't sound like the Bella I saw the other night."

"I'm coping the best I can. I came here first. Billy said that was a good thing."

"Billy is right. I was wrong about you, Bella. I thought your loyalty to the leeches would make you a risk to tell our secrets to. But you have helped in more ways that I can count in just a week. Thank you for coming to us."

"I don't know what I've done, but you're welcome." Bella was glad to hear that. Glad was a feeling, right?

"Look, Bells, I gotta go. I'm going to phase in and let Jake and Leah know. They're on patrol with Quil."

"Do you know where Paul is?"

"Yes."

It was all Sam said. Bella didn't like that he didn't offer any other information. That wasn't a good sign. Fear welled up in Bella's gut. She stomped that down. She didn't have time for fear. Nothing was preferable to fear.

"Can you tell me?" Bella finally asked.

"He had a rough morning. I gave him the night off."

"So where is he? You said you knew where he was." Again, her voice was lifeless and empty. Not insistent, upset, or demanding. "I just need to talk to him." She waited.

And waited.

"Sam?"

"He's at George's."

"Was that so hard?"

"Not for me," Sam answered. "Be careful, Bella." Bella didn't know what that meant. But she didn't care.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No, thank you, Bella. Can you stay down here on the rez, please? Until we figure out what the hell is going on?"

"Can you call Charlie and explain it?"

"You can't do that?"

"It sounds like less of an excuse if it comes from the leader of the pack."

"Touché. I'll let him know, then."

"Thanks," Bella said.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Paul's phone is dead, if you were trying to get a hold of him. It's charging at his house."

And there was the reason. So Jake and Leah were on patrol and Paul's phone was dead. How did he know to tell her that? It didn't matter. She'd remained calm, used her head, and the explanations came. She was learning to trust herself.

"Thanks," Bella breathed out. "I'll be around."

"Okay. Thanks again. I gotta go!" And the line went dead. Bella placed the harvest gold receiver back in its silver metal cradle. Her hand hovered while she thought about what Sam said. They'd known since this morning that the Cullens were there. She had no idea what the vampires were up to.

"You okay?" Billy asked.

"I will be. I have to go talk to Paul."

"Bella, I'm worried about that…" Billy trailed off and Bella looked at the concern on his face. It was probably a good thing that Bella was numb, because she couldn't get defensive or angry. She could state the facts as they were-with no emotion to mess it up.

"Don't be. I understand that Jake thinks he's in love with me. But Billy, that scares the shit out of me. He doesn't seem to realize that I don't have anything to give back right now. And the more he pushes and then pulls back—to give me time or space or whatever—the less I want that with him. It's exhausting trying to figure out where Jake is on any given day." Billy nodded, though his eyes were sad.

"And?" Billy knew there was more. "With Paul?"

"I always know what page Paul is on. I never have to guess. And right now, I need to talk this out with someone who doesn't pity me or coddle me in any way. I can see you're scared to death that I'm about to go into zombie mode right now." That made Billy smile. "Paul will help me get out of this. I don't know how, but he will."

"Sam told you where he is?"

"Yes. So I'm off. If Charlie calls you, tell him where I went. Charlie knows how I feel about Paul and why. I just don't have the energy to get into it right now. Paul will take care of me. He always does." Billy nodded, though looking a little sad.

"Okay, Bella. Do you mind if I share any of that with Jake?"

"Only if it's to make him feel better. I've been kind of a shitty friend to him lately. I don't want to cause him more pain."

"Of course."

"Okay," Bella breathed out. She knew how to get to George's from here. It was less than a week ago she made the same journey. "See you soon." Bella went to Billy and gave him a hug. "I get why you lied to me. And I'm gonna be okay."

"I know you are." He squeezed her back. "It's just the in between that can be messy."

"Right?" Bella said with a little smirk. Was that progress? Nope. She still didn't feel anything. Not even amusement. "See ya," she said and she waved before turning and walking through the tiny living room and out the front door. She pulled it closed and headed to her truck.

Sam was apprehensive to tell her where Paul was and even that Paul had had a rough morning. She'd seen him this morning. Could she be the reason he was struggling? Why would that be? He seemed happy enough to see her. She'd teased him and left him alone with that sexy-ass smirk on his face as he watched her ass. She'd felt his eyes on her the entire time.

She knew George's was a bar and what could be happening in there. If Paul was struggling, it wasn't because he didn't like Bella. If that were the case, he wouldn't be working for Charlie. Or texting her. Or worrying about strange vampire scents in her room. No, Bella figured that Paul liked her more than he was willing to let himself believe. If he was struggling, that's what it was.

She could deal with that.

But how would Paul deal with that? He'd pick up other women. Well, that's what everyone would expect him to do, anyway. Bella evaluated how she felt about Paul picking up other women.

He'd gone to George's. He'd gone there for a reason. Maybe George was Paul's conscious in a way. George had tried to stop him last week and Paul put him in his place and then George disappeared. Bella was going to have to ask him about that later. And that bit about knowing about Jake in the future. What was that about? Was that an allusion to Bella and Jake or Jake being Alpha?

The drive to George's was faster than she thought. She'd been an irrational mess of screaming emotions last week. This week she was thinking and before she knew it, she was parked in the back of the lot, in the same spot.

Bella shut off the engine and left them in the ignition. No sense in locking the truck because if someone stole her truck down here, one of the wolves would find it again. She walked up to the door and pulled it open. Paul was looking at her when her eyes finally adjusted to the lighting of the dim room. He smiled and then frowned. His eyes flicked back to the woman who was draped across him.

She crossed the room and leaned on the bar. Paul smirked. But Bella didn't know what he was smirking at.

"Can I talk to you?" Bella asked. She was not surprised that her voice was the same detached tone she'd used since she saw Alice. The girl finally noticed that Paul's attention was not on her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" It was Oli from the bonfire.

"I need to talk to Paul. This is where you find him apparently," Bella said, looking straight at the girl.

"Oh, he's busy," she drawled, turning to stand upright and failing. She was already drunk. It was four in the afternoon. Oli's hand sat possessively on Paul's forearm which were both resting on the bar. Between Paul's aloof posture and Oli's drunkenness, Bella couldn't see how that was going to lead to a stellar night of sex with Paul that Oli was obviously looking for.

Bella smirked up at Paul who rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's about work." Bella internally winced at her own lie. She'd just told Alice how she felt about liars. But, it was about Vampires, and that is the wolf's work, right?

"It's Friday night. Can't that wait?" Oli asked, visibly rubbing her ass against Paul's leg. "Until Monday?"

"It's Friday _afternoon_ , and Paul works on Saturday," Bella retorted, remembering a conversation she'd overheard with Charlie before she left for school that morning.

"It's five o'clock somewhere!" Oli squealed. That irritated Bella and she didn't squash it.

"Oh, my gosh! Really?" Bella asked, looking at Paul. "Tell me this is just to perpetuate the myth. Please!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Oli's glazed eyes looked up at Paul. Paul just smirked back.

"Her cab is almost here," Paul chuckled. "I had George call one about fifteen minutes ago?"

"What?" Oli demanded, looking between Paul and Bella.

"There are taxis in La Push?" Bella chuckled. She was amused. That was a feeling. That was good.

"Well it's Chuck Baggs. And he just drives around his 1984 Aerostar and charges people five bucks a ride. Says it's to help out his daughter in college, but it pays for his weed."

"What the fuck?" Oli yelled and Bella and Paul both turned their attention to her. "I am not going home in Chuck's truck! I am going home with you!"

"And what gave you that impression?" Paul asked, his face devoid of all emotion.

"You're Paul Lahote in a bar on a Friday night. That's what gave me that impression. You let me crawl all over you." Paul's eyes flicked to Bella's.

"Did he touch you back?" Bella asked, truly fascinated by Oli's logic.

"Yes!" Oli spat and stopped to think about her answer. Her eyes were glazed and Bella watched them focus and unfocus as she thought about Bella's question. "Well, kind of." George came over just as the bar door opened.

"He kept you from falling off your stool," George added.

"You bought me a beer!" Oli exclaimed. "You're trying to get me drunk! So you can have your way with me!"

"He bought you a beer to keep you here until I got here," Chuck said. Bella assumed it was Chuck. It just made sense. "Now, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Oli spat.

"And you're going anywhere with me, either," Paul stated flatly. Bella noticed that he didn't smirk at Oli. "How'd you get here, anyway?"

"Emily dropped me off!"

"Well that solves that mystery," Paul said.

"What mystery," Oli demanded.

"How you knew I was here."

"How'd she know?" Oli spat pointing at Bella.

"Sam told me. He's Paul's boss. Remember that conversation on the beach? He sent me here to talk to him."

"Oh," Oli said, teetering a little on her own two feet. Chuck stepped up to stabilize her. "So you're not here to steal him away from me?"

"Is that even possible?" Bella asked sweetly, blinking her eyelashes.

"Come on, Oli. Let's get you home before your mom gets home and we have to make awkward explanations."

"Okay," Oli complied. It seemed she was okay with Bella as long as it was work related. Bella wasn't going to lie, but she wasn't going to give out more information than necessary. She really did want to talk to Paul. And it was about vampires. The door slammed closed behind Chuck and Oli.

"I really gotta get that door fixed," George said. He looked at Paul and walked away shaking his head.

"Why do you smell like vampire?" Paul finally asked. It had been tearing him up inside since Bella'd walked into the bar.

"Edward's back. I saw him. I really need to talk to you."

It was less than a minute—or so it seemed—when Bella found herself inside of Paul's little cottage.

"Talk," Paul commanded. But Bella didn't want to talk. She was feeling again. She was feeling everything all at once and it took her breath away. She took some deep breaths, trying to get back some control, but it wasn't working. Everything she'd held in was swirling around inside her. She knew how she wanted it to come out, too.

"Sit." Bella's command was stern as she pointed to the couch. Paul's smirk reached his eyes before he looked over at where she was pointing and walked over slowly to comply. Bella watched as he slowly lowered his body down onto the brown, leather couch. It was so masculine, but homey at the same time.

Bella didn't want to talk.

Bella wanted Paul.

He held her heated gaze as she slowly walked to where he sat. Bella could see the need building in his eyes, too. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. So, she climbed on top his lap and attacked his lips, sucking and licking. Paul groaned, wrapping his arms around her, relenting to her insistent demands.

"Fuck!" Paul breathed out.

"You got the idea, smart man," Bella said, pulling her shirt over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	11. Relief

Bella tugged on Paul's shirt. He lifted his arms so she could pull it off. Bella's fingers memorized his chest before they dropped to his belt buckle while Paul's finger deftly undid the clasp of her bra. His lips found her nipple, which he sucked in greedily before his teeth grazed it. She gasped and he chuckled.

He loved to hear her gasp. He loved the feel of her skin. He loved that she sought _him_ out after her encounter with the vamps. Being at Bella's house, filled with her scent was driving him mad. He wanted to palm that sexy ass, and he wanted her smart mouth pressed on his. He wanted her. When he finished cleaning out Charlie's gutters he headed straight to Sam and the discussion had led to Bella. He'd figured out that he loved Bella. What he didn't know is how that'd happened so fast.

And it scared him.

"Get this fucking thing undone!" Bella demanded, still pulling at his belt buckle. His ornery chuckle both frustrated her and turned her on even more. Why was he able to do this to her?

"If you can't unwrap the package, you can't have the prize inside," he responded before sucking her other nipple into his mouth with as he groaned in his own pleasure. Bella's back arched as she mirrored his sentiments. Paul showed how much he appreciated her flexibility as he continued kissing down her stomach and she bent further and further back. Bent over backwards, arched in pleasure, Bella's mind, clouded with pleasure, momentarily lost track of its goal. She could feel Paul smiling into the tender skin of her belly. His lips nipping there and his hot tongue teasing. She was done with teasing.

She pulled herself back up, gripping the longer hairs on the back of his head—he needed a hair cut—and pulling his face to hers. He stared back at her, mirroring her intensity.

"What the fuck _is_ this?" she whispered. She didn't blink fearing she'd miss a non-verbal answer. Gold flecks yawned open in his ebony eyes. She could see his wolf peeking out. All the emotions she'd felt when she first arrived at George's bar had culminated when she climbed on Paul's lap. The anger, fear, hurt, and uncertainty stirred up by the Cullen's return combined with the faith, gratitude, admiration, and desire she felt for Paul melded together in an overwhelming hunger that only Paul could sate.

"I'm not _quite_ sure," Paul answered. He smiled when the metallic clunk of his belt signaled Bella's success and the whine of his zipper was followed by another moan of pure pleasure. Her tiny hand wrapped around his growing phallus and she demonstrated that she remembered everything he'd taught her last weekend. His eyes dropped shut and his head fell back against the couch as he sat back and enjoyed her work.

"What the?" Paul gasped. She'd stopped and climbed off his lap and Paul wasn't ready for that. He opened his eyes to discover Bella pulling her jeans down. She'd already removed her shoes and, in two graceful movements, she was completely naked and sitting back on his lap. She didn't waste any time sinking down on his rock hard erection. She set a fast pace as she straddled him.

"Fuck, Bella, you don't mess around!" His hands found her hips and pulled her down as he bucked up to meet her. His need for her seemed to grow in proportion to hers. He wasn't going last long, but by the sounds she was making, neither was she.

"Paul, I need this. I need to feel, uh! UH!" He stopped bucking and let Bella take the lead, moving his hands up to pinch her nipples before sliding them around to cup her ass. He loved her round, little ass. He just watched as she bounced. And everything bounced, much to Paul's pleasure—at a furious pace. She rotated her hips, finding the angle and spot that best suited her. It all suited Paul, so he just let her go. He especially loved it when she leaned back, resting her hands on his knees while she continued to bounce up and down on him.

"God, Bella, you're so hot! Fuck! I'm gonna lose it! What you do to me…fuck! I just can't…control…" Paul was surprised that this girl had totally taken control. He'd never let a woman sit in driver's seat, so to speak. It was the only control he'd ever had in his life. And he'd given it up to her.

Bella's mewling turned into panting, then chanting. By the time Paul confessed he couldn't hold on much longer, Bella was ready to let go, too. She was out of breath from her exertions and she leaned back up, tugging on his hair to bring his lips to meet hers. The kiss was broken when Bella screamed through her orgasm and Paul kissed his way down her neck as his body jerked through his.

Panting, and slick with sweat, Bella wrapped her arms around Paul's neck while he encircled her waist, pulling her against his chest. His hand ran up and down her back while they caught their breath. They both just reveled in the moment. It was a comfortable and sexy silence.

"I hope you didn't really want to get with Oli. I didn't mean to mess that up." She kissed his pec. "I just really needed to feel again."

"Is that what that was?" Paul's voice rumbled through her chest.

"You help me work out the emotions. I didn't know I'd do it like that." Bella blushed and Paul pulled her back so he could look at her.

"Tell me what happened now," Paul urged. Bella explained the whole day, beginning with Mrs. Parker's class, since that's when she really began to be irritated. She described shutting down her emotions and how much that scared her.

"I didn't want to go back to that place," Bella admitted, leaning forward and resting her head in the crook of his shoulder where it met his neck. "You help me sort through all the feelings instead of just shutting down," she mumbled into his skin.

"Do you really think I would have fucked Oli?" Paul asked. That made Bella sit up and look at him. She tilted her head considering him.

"No. Especially not when she was that drunk. You don't need to fuck drunk women. And," she started at the top of his head as she considered the rest of her statement. Her eyes took in the scar just above his left eyebrow, she wondered about that because he'd told her that wolves have accelerated healing powers. She wondered if he got that before he phased. His onyx eyes, still flecked with viscous gold, were framed by the longest lashes she'd ever seen on a man. She didn't even realize her hand had moved to his face and her thumb stroked his high, bronzed cheek. She looked at his lips—they were perfect. They spoke the truth and brought pleasure in so many ways. She leaned in a kissed them.

"And?" he whispered, prodding, when she pulled back and looked at him again.

"The wolf taught you control," Bella answered. "You haven't done that since you phased." She watched at the gold flecks swirled in his eyes. The right corner of his mouth twitched up in a smirk. "Not until…" He looked back at her with the same scrutinizing eyes she gave him.

"Me."

"You."

They'd said it together.

"So what _is_ this?" Bella asked. Paul's hands were running up and down her waist on both sides; it was loving and tender.

"I'm afraid to say," Paul admitted. He never broke the eye contact.

"Is this why you had a hard morning?" Bella asked. He tilted his head and the other side of his mouth joined the smile. "Sam said he gave you the night off."

"Yes."

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You feel too much for me."

"Yes."

"Were you going to end this?" He shifted a little under her.

"Yes."

"But you decided not to."

"I can't."

Bella's eyes panned between his. She'd never felt this connection with anyone. Not Edward. Not Jake. It was like the two great loves of her life, Edward the romantic and Jake her sun, had melded into one. Both had played vital and essential roles in her life, but both had been incomplete. Neither of them thought Bella capable of certain things. Both tried to force her to do or not do things in their own ways. Paul was the best of both. And he was completely honest about what he lacked.

"What does that mean?" she finally asked.

"I literally can't. When I am with you, I can only do what is right. And apparently ending this thing we have, isn't right."

"This thing?" Bella placed her hands on her hips and cocked at eyebrow in mock offense. "So I'm a _thing_?" It made his dick twitch again.

"We're not exactly conventional," ignoring her playful accusation.

"Why is that?"

"There's a legend in the histories about something called an imprint." Paul pushed Bella's hair behind her shoulder. It gave him a better view of her tits, but that's not what he was looking at. He cupped her face and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "It's the wolf choosing its mate. It's rare, but it happened to Jared."

"And that Kim girl?" Bella asked, connecting something that was said at the bonfire.

"Yes."

"But not Sam and that Emily bitch?" Bella asked.

"You've been talking to Leah," Paul chuckled, and tapped on her nose. It was such a sweet gesture, it made Bella blush. She watched Paul suck in a breath, sigh, and shake his head slowly. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

"What the fuck do you think _Bella_ means?" She smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Shit, woman!" He pulled her in and kissed her hungrily. "Why haven't you returned the imprint on me?" he asked when they'd finally caught their breath.

"Tell me what that means," Bella said, twisting his nipple. "And quit distracting me."

"Ow! You're the one distracting me!" Paul fired back, rubbing his chest. "Imprinting is supposed to choose the perfect mate for the wolf. They are each other's world. Their everything." Paul cupped her cheek again. "You've become that in a week to me. How is that?"

"I have no idea. Does that scare you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of my history. I'm fickle Bella. And the Lahotes don't have a good track record."

"So you were going to save me from you?" she asked, reaching up and to hold his wrist that cupped her cheek.

"I was all set to. This morning. I went to talk to Sam to see what he thought. I needed people in place in case you reacted badly. But it all seemed so wrong while I was talking to him. I was agitated and angry. Until I finally decided to keep it—this—whatever— up until you got sick of me. Then everything came back into focus."

"You know, that's what Edward claimed he did." Bella said, information clicking into place.

"What?"

"He dumped me to _save me_. Whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean." Bella shifted on his lap and twined her fingers with his while she worked it out. "Alice said that there were several futures and Edward dumping me had the best outcome in the end. She implied that we'd end up together, but something happened last week that blacked out my future."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Paul asked, and edge in his tone.

"Alice can see possible futures. Didn't you know that?"

"How the fuck would I know that?"

"And Edward can read minds. It must be like the pack mind," she pondered. "Oh! But he can't read mine."

"What? Stop. Little girl, you just dumped a shit load of information on me and I gotta process this." Bella was pleased. She was helping. She hadn't even considered that this information would be helpful to the pack. Now that she thought about it, it was obvious—the pack had to be informed of everything Bella knew.

"Edward can read people thoughts?"

"Yes."

"But not yours? You're like, immune?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Jasper can influence my feelings like he can with everyone else. But my mind seems to be impenetrable."

"What? Who's Jasper? Fuck." Paul sat up straighter, shifting Bella a little on his lap, disengaging them. "You just start talking about everything Cullen. Start at the beginning and don't stop unless I have a question." Bella's stomach growled. She looked down at her belly and back up at Paul and laughed. "Okay," he handed her his t-shirt to put on, "food. I'll cook, you talk." Bella pulled his shirt on while Paul pulled his jeans on, leaving the top button undone.

Bella talked while Paul made southwestern omelets. Paul'd noticed that Bella ate a lot of eggs at Charlie's house and he liked the weight she was putting back on. He chopped and prepped and grilled and they both ate as Bella told the whole tale, including at the special gifts and talents of every Cullen.

"Do you know how sexy you are now that I know you can cook?" Bella said after she swallowed her last bite.

"You thought I was sexy before you knew I could cook."

"Maybe I haven't imprinted because that isn't what you need," Bella said, going back to their earlier conversation. It was a change of subject, but it'd been in the back of her mind the entire time she talked. "You need a woman who doesn't need you. You get bored with _possessive_ women. When I saw Oli sprawled all over you I was irritated, but only because she was being _so_ obvious. But, I didn't feel jealous."

"Were you still numb? You said that you sought me out to help you feel again."

"True. Maybe my numbness is part of the imprint. If I would have come in all jealous and possessive, would you have been so turned on?"

"No." Paul thought about that. " _Would that even be possible?_ " Paul did his imitation of a girl voice. "When you said that shit to Oli, I wanted to fuck you right against the bar." Bella smirked.

"Look, you were straight forward with me about wanting to dump me this morning. Not that we are exclusive. I don't know what we are. And that's what I want. I don't want to be defined. I don't want a label."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"You just made me hard again."

"Hold that thought," Bella said. She laughed out loud when Paul grabbed his dick.

"Holding," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"See, you don't need a woman to imprint on you. But you think you've imprinted on me?" Bella let the question hang in the air. She gave him a moment to answer.

"Yes."

"And that kept you from doing the same thing that fucking leech did to me that sent me into oblivion."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"You're my imprint."

"What does that _mean_?"

"I don't know. We're a fucking weird imprint. I guess _we_ get to define it. We're gonna get our own page in the tribal histories." He pulled her chair closer to his with the chair screeching across as it skidded against the floor. Bella took that as a cue and climbed back up on his lap.

"I'm gonna fuck you again and then we need to call Sam." Paul squeezed her ass and she squealed.

"You think this imprint thing means you can fuck me whenever you want?" Bella smirked, rubbing her bare center against his bare stomach.

"No, this tells me," Paul answered while dipping his thumb into her wet slick and circling her clit. She groaned.

"So the leech can't read your mind?"

Bella shook her head.

"You want to talk about my vampire ex-boyfriend while you're touching my nether regions? That's some weird dirty talk."

"Nether regions? Seriously?" Paul smirked and pulled his hand away. "The fact that you can talk about him at all is major progress for you," Paul said as he lifted up his shirt a little bit to take a peek at her perfect tits. Bella batted his hand away.

"He doesn't like that I came down here. He tried to stop me," Bella said, placing her hands on his shoulders. Paul looked at her. "He thinks I'm broken and angry."

"He's gonna try to get you back. He underestimates you. Let's keep it that way." He pulled her in a kissed her.

"You don't underestimate me," Bella said between kisses.

"That's because you never cease to amaze me," Paul whispered.

"Fuck, big boy!" Bella hissed back. "That's the way into my pants!" Paul stood up and Bella hung on by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You're not wearing pants." With his hands gripping supporting her ass he ran her up to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	12. Planting Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Bells finally talk. She fixes his bad haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. School started again and I got a little distracted.

"Jake, please talk to me!" Bella pleaded as she dropped her fork back to her plate. Billy was still asleep and Jake and Bells were up for a Monday so he could drive her to school.

"Thanks for breakfast," he mumbled, shoveling another huge forkful into his mouth. She'd stayed at Paul's all weekend, but everyone had decided that it was best if Jake's scent was the one she carried with her to school.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I thought knowing about the imprint would make this easier." Bella stared at him with her big brown eyes. "I miss you."

Jake pushed his plate out of the way and thunked his head down on the table. He groaned out into the table top. "It does make it easier, but it also crushed all the hope." Bella considered him while he rolled his head back and forth on the table.

"Explain, please," Bella said, reaching out and pushing on his bare shoulder. Jake sat up and really looked at her for the first time in two days. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Knowing Paul imprinted on you explains his fascination. I was so pissed at him because I thought he was just using you. He is able to hide so much, I thought he was hiding his true intentions. And in my mind, that made him a predator as much as Cullen. Knowing you fucked him made me see red." Bella flinched at his statement, but she held her tongue. Jake wasn't finished and she could see that.

"But he showed me, Bells. He doesn't do that very often. Well," Jake reconsidered, "he hasn't done that ever, with anyone. He showed me how he felt about you. And that had to be done by showing me a very private and personal memory." Jake's eyes flicked to her and then to the floor.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bella asked as a blush rose up her neck and splashed across her cheeks.

"Do you really want to know?" Jake asked, still looking at the floor.

"Yes?" Bella stated as a question. She did and she didn't.

"He had to show me how he felt when he first found you ranting in your truck before you got to George's. He was actually spiteful. He was going to show me what I was missing and how easy it was to get."

"Fucktard," Bella smirked. He'd confessed to her the first time they were together that that was his intention.

"Do you see why I was so pissed? I was alpha-commanded to stay away from _both_ of you that night. I couldn't even protect you when I thought you needed protecting."

"Yeah, that makes sense. What else did he have to show you?" Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well, the first time you, you know, umm…" Jake looked at her quickly, hoping she'd finish the sentence for him.

"No!" Bella hissed. Paul mentioned that he had to show Jake some things. But he hadn't been specific. "How much?"

"He showed me how you ah…worked out we were wolves." Bella cringed at Jake's reaction to seeing that memory. "And then, when he forced you to say how Edward made you feel versus how he made you feel."

"Jake, I'm sorry." Bella could only imagine how hard that was for Jake to watch.

"No, I needed to see how he felt about what he was doing." Jake leaned back in his chair and the leg of the chair screeched on the faded, old linoleum as he turned to face her more. "Bella, you truly fascinate him. The way he looks at most women and the thoughts he has about them…well they aren't kind. But he doesn't think those things about you. He showed me his struggle and then when he finally accepted the imprint."

"Shit," Bella breathed out, guiltily. Paul had explained that that had happened when she attacked him on his couch Friday night. "Jake…"

"No, that was good, too."

Bella snorted. That had been the best orgasm of her short sex life and she was sure Paul's view of that was stellar. She could only imagine how other men would enjoy that scene.

"Not like that!" Jake chuckled to Bella's obvious thought. "That means he's gonna do right by you. It means I never have to question his motives ever again, Bells. Imprints don't make perfect relationships, but the wolf can really help the man make better choices. Paul's wolf is…well, he's been _real_ good for Paul. Paul is finally learning to trust him and I can't hate the bastard the more he listens to him."

"But?" Bella prodded. "Let the other shoe drop…"

"But it's squashed all hope I ever had of you and me. I _lived_ on that hope, Bells. My life is pretty shitty, and the thought that maybe, someday, you would love me the same way I loved you gave me a reason to get up every day." Bella's heart broke as she looked into Jake's beautiful, coffee brown eyes. She pushed her chair back, stood up and moved to stand next to him.

"Scoot back," she commanded and he complied. She climbed on his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Bells," he started, his hands hanging at his sides.

"Shut up and hug me back. I'm not leading you on right now, like Leah finally convinced me I was doing for so long. I just want to hug my friend because life sucks when it lets you down. And you, Jake, have been let down _much_ more often than you deserve."

That actually made Jake chuckle and he wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her back and forth. A tear streaked down his face and Bella felt its hot splash on her neck. "Thanks, Bells."

"I'm not going say some stupid shit like, _it'll happen for you someday_. Life sucks, Jake. I'm so sorry that I'm the cause of it."

"Yeah, well. You're also helping, too." That made Bella smile a little, but it didn't relieve any of her guilt. She knew she'd feel this way until Jake found someone. But she decided that she couldn't let the guilt keep her from being a good friend. They sat there for a long while and it seemed to mend so much of what went wrong.

"You two are lucky I'm not the jealous type," Paul said from the kitchen doorway.

"We're not an official couple, so it doesn't matter anyway," Bella grinned back, but not moving from Jake's lap.

"Well that's gonna do the trick, that's for sure," Paul grinned. "They won't know whose scent is whose." No one wanted Bella going back to school, not even Charlie. But they all knew she had to if their newly hatched plan was going to work. Bella looked at her scruffy man-toy as she'd begun calling him.

"Sit," she commanded Paul, pointing to the seat she'd vacated. Paul cocked his eyebrow as he complied. "Not that!" Bella shrieked, remembering what happened the last time she'd given him such a command. "You both need haircuts and I'm going to take care of that now." Jake's arms released her and she went to the pantry to retrieve the ancient set of clippers that were stored in there."

"Do we have time?" Jake asked, looking at the diamond shaped, avocado green clock hanging on the wall. "I have to get you to school."

"I can be late." Bella plugged the extension cord into the wall. "Quality time with my boys is more important." She winked at Jake who gave her a grateful smile. She looked back at Paul. "Drop your shorts. I don't want to get hair all over them."

Paul smirked as he stood up to his full height. He really liked bossy Bella. "In front of him?" Paul nodded towards Jake. "What if I'm bashful?"

"We've all seen your junk before. Hell, half of La Push has seen your junk," Bella snorted. Paul dropped his shorts and sat back in the chair again.

"Does that mean we have to defile my mom's kitchen chairs by letting his nutsack touch the seats?" Jake called, a little appalled. "Gross!"

"You're next," Bella said, tipping the buzzing clippers in his direction. "So decide if you're going to defile another chair or sit in Paul's nut juice."

"Ew!" Paul and Jake said together.

"I'll just leave my shorts on," Jake said, laughing. "I gotta do laundry anyway." Bella finished trimming up the back and sides of Paul's head and switched the clippers off. Paul appreciated the ease she felt in the Black house as she grabbed the scissors from the utility drawer and began snipping away to create the shape she knew would look good on Paul.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Paul asked.

"Her mom made her learn so that Renee's boyfriends would quit going to female hairstylists," Jake answered.

"You're fucking kidding me," Paul said to Jake.

"Nope," Jake replied, with a pop. "Renee is a piece of work."

"I'll say," Billy said, rolling into the kitchen. "Lahote! What the hell are you doing in here completely naked? There is a lady present!"

"She made me do it!" Paul explained, pointing his finger at Bella who was behind him.

"Like you've ever done anything you were told," Billy said, peeking into the frying pan on the stove.

"Help yourself," Bella said, laughing. "That plate is clean. I left it for you." Billy groaned as he pulled himself to standing and dished the scrambled egg mixture onto his plate. Bella knew how important it was to Billy to do everything for himself that he was able to do. Diabetes had made his legs weak, but he used them for everything he could.

"I do what I'm told if it's important," Paul stated flatly. His eyes dropped closed as Bella's pinky finger slowly grazed his ear. It was intentional, yet subtle, and it made Paul love her even more. "Careful," he growled softly. Bella caught his gaze which flicked down to his lap to remind her that she didn't want to touch him too much—in the right way.

"Sorry," Bella whispered. Billy watched the little exchange and smiled inwardly. Paul really had changed the last few weeks. So had Bella. And both for the better. "All done, Paul. Jake, you're next," Bella announced, brushing all the hair off Paul's shoulders. She took extra care, feeling the hard muscles of his shoulders and arms. Paul hummed under her touch. She looked at Jake expectantly. He just blinked at her.

"What?"

"Everyone here has seen your junk," Bella insisted.

" _You_ haven't seen my junk!" Jake said. "And you've made it very clear you don't want anything to do with my junk, so you don't get to _see_ it either." He was smiling and Paul was chuckling as he pulled his shorts back up to his hips. They were creating a new normal. Billy rolled over to the table to eat his breakfast and Paul walked over to the stove.

"Help yourself, Paul. I made plenty," Bella said while she examined Jake's hair. "Who the hell cut this?"

"I did," Jake said a little too defensively. Then he added, "I wanted to call you, knowing you could fix it…but…" Jake's sentence lingered in the air as both Jake and Bells felt their own culpability for their problems. Bella sucked her lip in between her teeth.

"She's here now," Paul said, softly, setting his plate down and taking a seat. Bella beamed at Paul over Jake's head. He was so handsome and he looked so neat with is new haircut. He always seemed to know what she needed even if she didn't. He'd just given them both his blessing to continue their friendship. Not that she sought Paul's permission or would have stopped if he hadn't given it. But that one little comment meant so much to everyone in the room.

The buzzing of the clippers and scraping forks were the only sounds for the next few minutes. Bella held back tears of gratitude while she snipped away the rough edges of Jake's terrible and self-inflicted haircut.

"I miss your beautiful, long hair," Bella said quietly, running her fingers over the velvety short back she'd just clipped.

"Me, too," Jake answered. They both meant something different and they both knew it.

"I don't," Paul said lightly, his eyes still on his plate. "It made you look like a fucking girl." Bella smiled as she wound up the extension cord the clippers were plugged into.

"And it clogged the drains," Billy added, pointing his fork at Jake. "Do you know how hard it is to clean the drains from this thing?" He pounded on the arm of his wheel chair.

"Fuck you guys!" Jake retorted with mock indignation. Bella pressed her hands on Jake's shoulders and brushed off the hair.

"They're just jealous that you can pull that off and still be smoking hot," Bella defended.

"You did say I was sort of beautiful once," Jake smirked, looking at Paul. Paul's amused eyes bounced between the two of them.

"I was underplaying it," Bella said, brushing the last of the hair off his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked right at Paul. She broke the gaze. "You're absolutely beautiful," she whispered into Jake's ear before she planted a wet, sisterly kiss on his cheek.

"I bet he's glad he's wearing pants," Paul smirked. Bella turned her eyes back to Paul and she tried to convey how much she felt for him. She didn't know if she was in love. This felt so different than what she'd had with Edward. And it was better. She was never afraid to just be...Bella.

"That's enough of that," Billy chided. "Jake, go get dressed and drive that girl to school. Who's on patrol?"

"Leah," Jake, Paul, and Bella said together. They'd tried talking Leah into resting, with her dad's heart attack and all. But Leah insisted that Seth was on top of everything at home.

"Couldn't stop that, could you?" Billy chuckled. Leah had insisted that running was the best therapy, anyway.

"Makes me happy to see her better," Paul said.

"Right? Patrol makes her happy," Jake added. "If Leah ain't happy, ain't no one happy."

"Sam been trying to phase in more?" Bella asked.

"Nope. Not yet. She needs just a little more time," Jake said standing up. "She'll get there. She's just…" Jake didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Leah. She's just Leah," Paul finished. They all pondered that statement. Jake left to finish getting dressed.

"I'm thinking we need to keep some tension in our minds. Let people think we're not as unified or okay as we are," Paul suggested, his eyes flicking to Jake and then to Bella. Billy watched as Bella took this in.

"You and Jake and Leah can conceal things?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"But the others have more trouble."

"Yes."

"So I should drop some seeds at school today."

"Yes."

"Is Jake on board?"

"Yes."

"I can't cause him anymore pain, Paul. I just can't."

"It won't."

"The imprint?"

"Yes." Paul looked over his shoulder.

"Jake's coming back?"

"Yes."

"He heard?"

"Yes."

"He's trying not to think about it?"

"You're quick, Little girl." Jake came back in the room.

"I. Hate. It. When. You. Call. Me. That!" Bella said sternly, letting her irritation rise with each word.

"You okay, Bella?" Billy asked, his eyes bouncing between Bella and Paul. He knew something was going on, but he hadn't quite grasped it. But he wasn't going to question it, either. But he also felt it was important to ask. He'd learned over the years not to ignore the mental nudges he got.

"I'm fine. Paul just thinks he can do things even when I've told him I don't like it."

"I told you he was an asshole," Jake said without any mirth whatsoever. "You ready?" The atmosphere had changed significantly.

"Yes," Bella answered. "Maybe tomorrow you should stay home for breakfast." She shot a look at Paul and then looked away.

"Come on, babe," Jake said. "Let's go before he says something I'll regret."

"Fine." Bella began to follow Jake out the door of the kitchen, but she stopped. After she heard Jake leave through the front door, she looked back at Paul. He caught her gaze and nodded.

She couldn't leave without seeing it. She had to know he was okay after her terse words. "Let's see it, fucktard!"

He smirked. She could leave now. She left the little red house and climbed into the passenger side of her truck. She was gonna let Jake drive today.

"You're really not worried about being late?" Jake asked over the roar of Bella's truck.

"This morning was so worth it," Bella said. "Besides, you really, really needed that haircut."

"He's gonna smell me all over you." _And Paul's scent is in me_ , Bella thought. But all that was part of the plan.

"Let him. I hope he sees you, too. And every other girl in school. You're totally hot!"

"You're sure he's gonna be there?"

"It'd be a classic Edward move. Ten bucks says he's in all my classes again."

"Plan is in place?"

"Texted Jess, Ang, and Lauren last night."

"How late are you gonna be?"

Bella looked at the time on her phone. "First period is just starting." She shot another text to her three friends. Edward would hear it in their thoughts. "I'll get there, oh, ten minutes in." She leaned over and looked at the speedometer. "Five if you keep up this speed."

Jake grinned at her. "You totally underestimate this fine piece of automotive history."

"I need you to fix the freakin' brakes!" Bella said as they pulled up in front of the school. They squealed to accentuate her point.

"You didn't give me a chance this weekend," Jake said, giving her a coy smile. Bella moved closer to him in the cab.

"We were rather busy, weren't we?" She leaned over and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Jake. For everything. I _really_ don't know what I'd do without you." He hugged her back.

"Ditto," Jake said. "Now get inside and get you some edumacation. Someone's gotta be the smart one. I'm just a teenage dropout."

"We're gonna talk about that. And soon." Bella climbed out of the truck and slammed the door shut. Jake smiled back at her.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too Jake."

Bella was feeling good as she walked to first period. She knew what to expect. She knew she had plans if the unexpected happened. She went by the front office to get a tardy pass, ignoring the dirty look the secretary gave her.

When Bella entered her first period she handed her pass to the substitute teacher and turned to go to her seat. She knew he'd be in his old desk. She knew it.

He was.

She sat down and looked up in time to see his nostril flare. He tried to disguise the look of disgust that washed over his face. He was not successful.

"How was your weekend, Edward?" His head jerked at her question.

"Fine." He looked at her with his honey gold eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me how mine was?" She smiled innocently.

"Jacob's memories are very vivid."

Seed dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	13. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes back to school after a long weekend in La Push.

"Edward! I heard you were back! Welcome!" Bella mentally groaned when she heard Mrs. Parker's exclamations. Charlie had worked things out with Mrs. Parker when she called him to report that Bella hadn't shown up for detention last week. Fortunately, Sam had already reached him and explained where Bella was and why so Charlie was able stick up for her. She still had to stay for detention today, though.

What made Bella smile was remembering what she was actually doing when she was supposed to be in detention Friday afternoon. She spent much of the weekend consummating the imprint.

Then eating omelets.

"Ms. Swan," Mrs. Parker called in a curt voice, "can I talk to you up here, please?" Bella shot Lauren a smirk as she made her way to the front podium.

"Yes," Bella answered in a bored voice at her teacher's pursed lips.

"I've spoken with Ms. Richey and she said you can serve your detention time in there with her. Maybe that would be punishment enough for your rude behavior in class." Bella couldn't believe her luck. It was no secret that Mrs. Parker thought Ms. Richey was uncouth and unprofessional. Apparently, the former thought spending time with the latter was a worse punishment. Bella didn't agree and decided to play along.

"Really?" Bella whined. "Can't I just come in here after school today?" Mrs. Parker tried to bite back her grin and Bella's feigned displeasure.

"No. I think this will be much more fitting. You can work out the details with her sometime today. Bella? Is that clear? _Today_. And I will check that you have made the inquiry. Okay?"

Bella hated being treated like an idiot and it took all of Bella's control not to comment back. But Richey would go easy on her and Bella needed to talk less and smile more. "Yes, ma'am. I'm so sorry."

"Well, I hope this makes you think twice before you act out again." Bella turned around and rolled her eyes. She returned to her seat and started getting her things out of her bag. Edward was, thankfully, across the room next to Mike. Parker liked all her eye candy near her desk. She was fawning all over Edward trying to get him caught up.

"What'd she say?" Jessica asked.

"I'm doing my detention with Richey," Bella grinned.

"Score!" Angela said.

"So not fair!" Lauren hissed. "I had to spend two hours with that bitch on Friday! Where'd you end up going?"

"Well, after Edward and Alice showed up at my house," Bella paused as Jessica and Lauren gasped. Angela just shook her head. "I went to La Push to hang out with my friends down there."

"Did you see Jake?" Angela whispered.

"Yes," Bella giggled, "among others."

"That Leah girl?" Lauren asked. "I want to meet her. She seems like good people."

"You just want to kiss her!" Jessica accused.

"No I don't! I like a woman who is that confident. I want to learn from her."

Bella laughed. "I'll see if I can arrange a girls' night. She's actually picking me up after school to take me back to La Push."

"You were there all weekend, weren't you?" Jessica dished. "Didn't Charlie get suspicious?"

"He thinks I was staying at Leah's, keeping an eye on his friend," Bella dished back with a giggle.

"The one who just had a heart attack?" Angela asked.

"The one she _saved,_ " Lauren added. Bella smiled inwardly. She knew Edward was paying attention.

"Yeah, that one," Bella confirmed.

"But you were really getting hot and heavy with your Injun?" Jess asked.

"I am pleading the fifth," Bella declared, raising her right hand.

"That is so not fair!" Jess loud-whispered, looking over her shoulder to check that Mrs. Parker was still chatting away with Edward.

"She has the right to remain silent," Angela defended. Bella nodded in agreement and winked at her.

"Yeah, knowing anything she doesn't say will be inferred and held against her!" Lauren amended.

"What did he hold against her?" Jessica giggled. Bella blushed and Mrs. Parker called the class to order.

"Seriously, guys, thanks for Friday. You really had my back and I really appreciate it!" Bella said in a quick whisper. All three girls returned Bella's sentiments by making tiny hearts with their hands over their real hearts. None of them wanted to get into more trouble so they paid attention.

Lunch and the rest of the day was spent trying to get details out of Bella about her weekend. Tyler and Eric joined in the fun and Tyler tried to get Leah's phone number. Mike was nowhere to be seen and Edward sulked at a table with Alice and Jasper. She'd been correct in her assumption that he was the third scent the pack had picked up. She texted the info to the whole pack. They'd started a text group so that no one was left out of the loop.

Bella discussed her punishment with Ms. Richey who basically gave her a tedious online assignment she could do from anywhere with wifi, but when described would sound heinous. Richey winked at Bella as she left to go to the parking lot.

"Bella, can we talk now?" Edward's voice was still smooth as silk. It was nothing compared to the visions she used to seek by doing dangerous things. She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath to reset her emotions. She could do this. She could do this without going completely numb.

Then, suddenly, she felt happy. Almost content. It startled her.

"No." She stated firmly. "Stop it, Jasper." She looked around and, when she didn't see anyone, she looked at Edward. "I won't do this if your brother is fucking with my emotions." Edward was shocked. Probably at her language. He shook his head and tilted it to the right, thinking.

"You'll talk to me if he stops?" Edward asked.

"Is that blackmail?" Bella said with a laugh. "Is this how you do relationships? Was Jasper always manipulating my emotions?" Bella was mid-epiphenomenon when Edward answered.

"Only to ease your anxiety. That's all."

"My anxiety? You're the one who told me I wasn't scared enough of you. But that was Jasper?"

"Bella, I wanted to get close to you. I just didn't know how. I never know what you are thinking…"

"Fuck," Leah's voice was horrified as she came around the corner. Bella turned her to look at her friend with relief. "Is that how you reeled her in? You fucked with her emotions?"

"And you are?" Edward sneered. His nostrils flared and another disgusted look crossed his face. He smelled the wolf.

"Why don't you fucking read my mind and find out," Leah bit back.

Edward winced.

"Stop. Please!" Edward muttered vehemently.

"What are you showing him?" Bella asked stepping close enough to Leah to feel her comforting heat.

"What Sam saw when he found you the day this douche-bag left you in the forest infested with wolves and red-eyed leeches."

"There were no feral vampires when I left her," Edward hissed. "And I warned her there were dangerous things in the forest. She wasn't going to be harmed."

"Because you saw my future in Alice's head?" Bella seethed. Anger was good here. She liked the anger. "What do you want to say, Edward? You wanted to talk. I can't feel Jasper messing me up any more. What do you want?"

"Can we speak alone, please?" His eyes flicked to Leah.

"Why? She's my patrol assignment. Even if I got far enough away from Bella to not overhear you, which I won't, she'd just tell me everything you said anyway. This is just saving time. Let's go. You fucking reek."

Bella saw the derision all over Edward's face and it wasn't just her scent. He did not like Leah and he clearly did not approve of Bella being her patrol assignment. Leah was course, rash, and honest. Bella loved her. Edward seemed to be weighing his options. He sucked in a deep breath and blew it out unnecessarily. Bella knew he needed air in his lungs to talk, but this was just another ploy to seem human.

"Is he always this pretentious?" Leah asked.

"Do you know what that word means?" Edward sneered.

Bella was surprised. She'd never seen this side of Edward.

"Does that answer your question?" Bella asked Leah.

"Look!" Edward said, trying to get the discussion back on track. "We know about Victoria. And there are other strange scents that are very unfamiliar and…um…how do I say this…fresh."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Leah asked.

"Do you have to use such vile language?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Edward was truly baffled.

"Well, now, because I know it bothers you."

Bella pushed down a snort and watched as Edward and Leah played a game of no-blink. Bella wasn't sure who was going to win: the vampire who didn't need to blink or the wolf who had an iron will. "What does _fresh_ mean?" Leah asked and smiled at her profanity free question.

"A newborn. Someone who was just turned into a vampire. That's bad."

"Because…" Leah prompted by rolling her hand in the air to prompt him to continue when Edward didn't explain.

"They're stronger because of the remnants of human blood in their tissue."

Bella's mind was racing out of control.

"Victoria is turning vampires to hunt me? That's why my clothes are missing, Lee! We gotta tell Sam!" Bella choked out.

" _We'll_ take care of her. _I_ caused this mess and _I_ need to clean it up. But…" he looked at Leah who snorted at Edward's admission. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Leah smiled sweetly.

"Finish your thought, please, Edward," Bella nudged. "I want to get back to La Push."

"Well, I was…well… _we_ were hoping you would come stay with us. We feel you'd be much safer at our house than down on the…ah…Reservation." Leah snorted again.

"Why would she be safer at _your_ house from the vampire whose mate _you_ killed?" Leah asked. She looked over at Bella. "I thought you said he was smart." This time Edward's nostrils flared from indignation. He did not like being called stupid.

"She needs to get away from the likes of you!" he said, jabbing his finger at Leah. "You're dangerous and we can't see what's going to happen when she's with you!" Edward hissed.

"And there it is," Bella said in a low, calm tone, pointing a simple finger to Edwards direction. "You don't know what I'm doing down there.

"Or," Leah added, "who you're doing." Leah snorted yet again and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I need to you see _reason_ , Isabella. These...these…people cloud your thoughts."

"And you manipulate my emotions and my future," Bella hissed. Edward took a step back as Bella took a step-forward. "You're wrong, Edward. I've never thought more clearly in all my life. We _may_ want your help to deal with Victoria and whatever…team…army she's building to torture and kill me, but I will _not_ be staying with you and your family." Edward's eyes bounced between Bella's. There was pain and possibly regret there. He inhaled deeply and his eyes hardened into anger.

"Does Charlie know that you're fornicating down there?" Edward hissed. Bella and Leah both gasped, but then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Fornicating? Is this guy for real?" Leah gasped between snorts. Edward watched with little amusement as the girls collected themselves.

"I'm not sure Charlie wants to know that, but he does know you're a leech, you prick," Leah in her after-chuckles.

"What?" Edward said, his eyes wide as he looked at Bella. Bella shrugged.

"And he knows about Arizona and James. He knows why Victoria is here. I suggest you stay away from their house you creepy-ass stalker!" Leah's voice suddenly turned hard and icy. "We all know how you used to sneak into her room at night. Your scent is all over her room. I'm sure Charlie has some sort of bullet that can penetrate that marble skull of yours and he always carries a Bic." Leah smiled despite the venomous look on her face. She grabbed Bella's hand. "You ready, Bells?"

"I'm sure you know how to get a hold of Sam." Bella's statement was really a question. She'd turn to walk away with Leah. Before either of them knew it, Edward was in front of them.

"I can't let you go down there with them, Bella. They are not bringing out the best in you."

"I don't think it's up to you," Leah responded.

"I got this, Leah," Bella said, looking at her new friend.

"You're done deciding for me what is right and wrong. Every time you do I am left severely damaged in some way. The pack has never hurt me. You may not agree with the choices I've made since you abandoned me _for my own good_ , but they're mine."

"But you don't see the bigger picture!" Edward cut in. "I can't let you go! I won't." He took a step closer to her and Leah let out a growl.

"Bella? Is there a problem?" Three sets of eyes turned to Ms. Richey.

"Yes," Leah blurted out. "This prick won't leave Bella alone. Her father sent me to look out for her, just in case this happened, and he won't let her leave with me." Ms. Richey looked at the three of them standing in the hallway just outside her room, sizing up the situation.

"Edward, come inside my room please." Ms. Richey's eyes were hard and scrutinizing.

"Ms. Richey, please." Bella watched him turn on the charm with that velvety voice.

"Bella, do you want to leave with your friend here?" She gestured to Leah.

"Very much so," Bella bit out.

"Then I suggest you go while I have a little chat with Edward." Ms. Richey looked at Edward. "We need to discuss your make-up work, anyway."

"Ms. Richey, with all due respect, I can't allow Bella to leave with her. She doesn't even go here!"

"Don't make me give you your first write up for insubordination. You _will_ let Bella go. And I will call Bella's father myself and explain what I did and why." Her eyes flicked to Bella's and softened. "Is that alright?"

"Perfect," Bella said, brightly. "Tell him that Leah took me right to Sam's." Ms. Richey nodded, writing the information on the palm of her hand.

"Edward. Come." Edward didn't move and glared at Leah. "Now, Edward," Ms. Richey insisted, her voice stern. Edward finally complied and followed Ms. Richey into her room while Bella and Leah ran to her truck.

"Fuck, you dated that?" Leah asked as they hopped in the truck.

"He is very different now," Bella assured her. She'd made the statement, but she wasn't so sure. Was he different? Or had Edward hidden this side of himself. They pulled out of the empty parking lot and headed to La Push.

"He probably doesn't like the Jake scent all over you and you do smell a lot like Paul. Damn, girl, did you get any sleep this weekend?" Leah laughed looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Not much," Bella grinned. "Could you leave that man alone if you were both naked in an oversized bed?"

"Totally. But Paul's like my brother. Always has been. But Jake's sister won't be pleased with you. She used to tap that every time she came home. And when Oli figures out what's going on…whew! Hold on tight."

"I don't plan on telling anyone. Neither of us want to label anything. The only way she'd find out is if one of the pack tells her." Bella looked over at Leah. "You gonna be okay if we go to Sam's? I need you to show me how to get there."

"Yeah. We've been working things out. I phase in when I know he's alone. I don't let anyone know because Emily doesn't need to know we're working things out. That bitch is poison."

"Do you know what happened yet?" Bella asked, drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, bitch saw him phase one day when she was spying on him. She's always liked him and was always jealous of us. When he started phasing he was scared to death to be around me so he quit calling. I thought he was cheating on me. Because, honestly, who wouldn't want that man? Fuck me, he's hot! So I was always a little paranoid."

"Well, you're fuckin' hot, too!" Grinning over at her new bff.

"Thanks, sweets! You know how I feel about you," Leah sighed and blew Bella a kiss. "Hot or not, I was insecure and made all these accusations. Emily was my sounding board and she made it worse. At the time I thought she was helping me, but she was really trying to break us up. Then she saw him phase and told him that she'd tell the secret if he didn't break up with me and date her."

"Because that's a sound base for a lasting relationship." Bella smiled when Leah snorted.

"Well, now that so many people know, and you and Charlie helped with this, Sam is beginning to see things in a different light." Bella looked over when Leah got quiet for a moment. "You really are amazing, Bella. You've changed so many things in such a short period of time. If you weren't fucking Lahote, and my brother wasn't so young, I'd want you to marry Seth." Bella knew what a compliment that was because Leah was fiercely protective of her brother. Everyone was watching Seth closely for signs of phasing, but he hadn't shown any.

"Thanks, Leah."

"Turn here," Leah instructed. "No, I mean it. I always thought you were Charlie's goody-goody daughter. And you are. But now I mean that in a good way and not the bitchy, stuck-up way I meant it before."

"Thanks?" Bella said.

"Here!" Leah pointed again. "His house is at the end of the road. You know what I mean bitch. You're not offended."

"Two months ago I would have been."

"But now you're totally cool. That Cullen guy really fucked you up. But if this is the end result…it may have been worth going through. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know when the Victoria shit is over. Hey!"

"What?"

"My brakes didn't squeal," Bella commented, putting the truck unto park.

"Yeah, Jake did the maintenance today."

"He's good to me." Leah's smile at Bella's comment fell. "What?"

"They're fighting in the house. Emily is livid. She's seen you out here. And me."

"Fuck."

"Gear up. She's gonna get nasty. She suspects about Paul." They both pulled on their door handles and exited in unison. Emily came stomping out the front door on to the porch.

"What are you two doing here? You are _not_ welcome!" Emily spat.

"Emily, Leah is pack. She is always welcome." Sam filled the front door.

"But that bitch isn't. She's just fucking around with them. Kim's scared to death that Jared is next," Emily spat.

"Emily, stop saying things that aren't true just to get people upset."

"I'm not making this stuff up."

"You're not basing it any fact, either!" Sam yelled. "You assumed that Bella and Paul hooked up, but no one ever told you. And Jake and Bella have been friends since birth. You have nothing to back up the shit you've been stirring up down here. In fact, I think that it's best that you just leave. Go back to your mom." Bella and Leah stood statue still.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Emily hissed taking a step towards Sam.

"Yes. How did you think this was going to work out? You coerced me into this thing from the beginning. Did you think I would just fall in love with you by holding me captive?" Emily didn't answer and that said it all.

"I'll tell. I'll tell the world about your stupid little secret."

"You think anyone would believe you?" Leah asked.

"Leah, don't," Bella warned. "Let Sam handle it." Leah didn't respond, but she did as Bella said.

"I'll tell anyone who will listen. I'll go tell her father!" Emily pointed at Bella.

"No need. He already knows. I told him myself the night of the bonfire." Sam's voice sounded tired and resigned and his shoulders drooped a little bit. "Just go, Emily. I hope that you find what you're looking for someday."

"You're going to regret this!" she hissed, stabbing her finger towards him. "You all will, bitches!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Bella figure some things out.

Bella's foot bobbed up and down on the old linoleum floor of Charlie's kitchen. The thump, thump, thump filled the kitchen before she dropped her fork onto the plate. It's not like she was actually eating. Who could eat with a crazy, ginger vampire creating an army to kill you and another crazy vampire trying to convince you to live with a house full of vampires? Her blood sang to one and she'd been attacked by another. And another one didn't even like her. At all.

At least Rosalie wasn't in town.

What the hell was she even thinking all those months ago?

For the first time in her life she had both clarity _and_ a back bone all at the same time. She was too weak to crawl out of the deep hole she'd found herself in after Edward left, but now she had a pack of wolves to help her fight her way out.

Her knee stopped bobbing at that thought. She didn't feel _safe_ necessarily, and she was still worried about what might happen. There was danger for _her_ and all who loved her. But she did feel something that was new and a little refreshing: hope.

"What are you thinking about, little girl?" Relief washed over her and her eyes fell shut. She didn't hear him move, but she could feel him before he got to her. "Don't say my name, okay?" Her eyes opened at his request. "Okay?" his eyes pleaded.

"Okay," she nodded.

She yelped when he picked her up and ran her upstairs to her bedroom in two seconds flat.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, kicking the door shut.

"Always," she breathed out. He smirked and lay her on the bed. He straightened up and Bella took in his shirtless form. _Damn, he's sexy._ Her thoughts must have shown on her face because his smirk widened into his shit-eating grin and he lowered himself to hover over her.

"We're going to meet with the blood suckers. Your dad is going, too." His hips lowered to meet hers and Bella gladly opened up her legs to accommodate him.

"When?" she moaned out as he moved back and forth over her pants a few times.

"We'll all be there in an hour. Charlie called to set it up." He was nipping at her neck and he stopped. He pulled back to gaze at her. "Bells, you did good today. Leah showed us all how you handled that mother-fucker." Bella raised her eyebrow at his use of Jake's nickname. It was the first time he'd called her Bells without a sneer. He lowered his head and pressed his hot lips on hers. She'd felt so much this afternoon, and Paul was her release valve.

So she let go. She placed one arm around his shoulder for leverage and the other around his waist. She moved in concert with his thrusting. He groaned when her hand slid into his pants and cupped his ass.

"Fuck me!" he groaned out in pleasure.

"I'm trying," Bella smiled into his neck as he kissed hers.

"But I gotta get to the meeting," he purred. But he didn't stop. His hands had already removed her shirt. "Fuck Bells, where's your bra?" His lips wrapped around her nipple. Bella gasped. She loved that.

"I took a shower to get the leech stink off and didn't put one back on. Does that bother," her breath hitched, "you?"

"Not at all," Paul sighed when he'd had his fill her flesh.

Bella had pushed his shorts down his hips and was working them the rest of the way down his legs with her feet. "You are so hot when you're horny."

"You think I'm hot all the time," Bella replied, unbuttoning her own shorts.

"Because you're always horny," Paul pulled her shorts off in one swipe, panties and all.

"Just when you're around," Bella replied.

"That was the right answer," Paul growled and plunged into her. It was fast and hard and Bella loved it. He seemed very pleased with her and she could tell he was up to something. So she just played along. He understood her. It's why she was able to be this free with him, always. And she thought she understood him, too.

Paul pushed her up to the pleasure peak faster than he ever had before. They both jumped off together in a shuddering mass of groans, and moans, and grunts. "Fuuuuuuck, Bells." They both lay panting for a few moments. Bella knew what this was. And she was fine with it.

"Go to your meeting now that my scent is all over you," Bella grinned at him.

"You," he said, and kissed the tip of her nose, "are one of the sharpest knives in the drawer."

"Happy to help," she said, pulling him in for another kiss. She pulled back though, and he gazed back into her worried eyes. His eyes bounced back and forth between hers. He knew. He could read her like a book.

"It was his idea, Bells. The imprint helps. A lot." She palmed his cheek. He did know her and that she was still worried about Jake. Jake knew her, too. And _all_ of them valued her. They let her contribute and they listened to her opinions.

As soon as she and Leah made it to Sam's after school, the whole pack showed up with a simple howl, sans Paul. He remained on patrol. Charlie showed up fifteen minutes into to Bella's retelling of her encounter with Edward where she'd figured out that Victoria was building an army of newborn vampires to hunt her down.

Bella watched as Jake and Sam looked at each other meaningfully and then Jake asked Bella to go back to her house while they planned. She was about to object when Jake had placated her.

"Bells, please. You brought us some very important information. We recognize what it means that _you_ figured this out. Do you trust me?" That last bit caught Bella's heart. Yes she'd been angry at him for how he hurt her, but she still trusted him. Now that she knew the reasons he left her for so long. She thought he was an ass, but she still trusted him.

"Yes. I trust you."

"Then please go back to your house and wait for someone to come fill you in. I promise someone will soon." She looked over at Sam who nodded and over to her father. They all loved her. They had all saved her.

"Fine," she said curtly. "But someone better show up soon." She grabbed her bag and her keys and headed home.

She'd been trying to swallow some left over spaghetti when Paul had pulled her up to her bedroom for a quickie.

Bella ran her fingers through Paul's trimmed hair. His eyes fell shut. "Is someone going to fucking tell me what is going on?" Bella asked, moving her hand over and pulling on his ear gently.

"Yes. When someone fucking knows something," he smiled back down at her. He adjusted a little bringing her attention to the mess between them.

"You know how to fuck," she replied, looking down between them. He smirked.

"You're okay if I go?" He'd moved and sat back on his heels. He reached for his shorts and wiped them both clean. She thought it was a very sweet thing for him to do. She was aware it was another way to scent him, like marking his territory—or hers. But it was still sweet.

"Yeah," she said. She'd be better if he stayed. But the fact that he asked at all made her heart thump with happiness. Paul never wanted attachments. He was very clear about that from the beginning. But he was still giving her what she needed, too: showing her he cared by letting her stand on her own. She'd had one or the other…but never both together.

"You go do your thing," she said, sitting up and kissing his cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Someone will be close," he said, pulling her into a hug. "If you need anything…"

"I know." She squeezed one more time and then pushed him away. "Go! Don't be late because of me!" He gave her one more appraising look, grabbed his shorts again, and left out the window without putting them on.

Bella got redressed and plodded back downstairs. Now she was hungry. She smiled at herself while she put her plate in the microwave to reheat the dinner she'd previously just pushed around on her plate. She pulled her warmed noodles from the box and devoured them. Paul really did help her work up an appetite. She'd just finished washing her dishes and placing them in the dish rack when someone was pounding at the door.

"Bella! Bella! Open up, please!" a woman shouted from behind the locked door. Bella was alarmed, but not scared. She peeked through the spyglass and saw Kim. "Bella, please! I know you're in there! You're truck is outside!"

"Okay," she answered irritated, reaching for the top lock. There were three deadbolts and Charlie only locked one of the three. It was a stalling method. Sometimes he locked two of them when he was really worried. She'd been the one to lock the first and third. She pulled the door open and looked out at a frantic Kim.

"Kim? What can I do for you?" She'd been crying.

"It's Emily. She's gone crazy and she's doing something really stupid and I need to tell someone and no one is around!" Her eyes were wide and she really did look frightened. Bella unlocked the storm door and pushed it open.

"Come in, it's chilly out there," Bella said. "They're all at a meeting at the Cullen's." Kim stepped inside, looking grateful.

"Yeah, Jared told me. He said if anything was wrong that I should come right over here and he texted me your address before he left."

Bella led Kim into the living room where Kim took her off her coat. Bella sat in Charlie's chair and motioned to the sofa for Kim.

"Okay, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong," Bella said, trying to sound soothing. Bella didn't have good memories of Kim from the bonfire, but Bella suspected that was more Emily's fault. Kim did as Bella suggested.

"Okay, so Emily came over to my house yesterday totally freaking out saying that you were fucking Sam and was trying to get him to dump her and if I knew what was good for me, then I'd pull Jared in on his leash, whatever the hell that means, because you were trying to screw the whole pack. Well," she looked up at Bella with wide sincere eyes, "I told her she was crazy. Jared would _never_ cheat on me and she needed to leave if she was going to keep saying stupid things about Jared."

Emily was a piece of work.

Bella nodded, but held her tongue.

"See, last week, I would have believed what Emily said about you because I didn't understand some things. See, I thought Emily had the same…er…connection with Sam that I have with Jared."

"An imprint?" Bella said, showing Kim the depth of her knowledge. Kim's jaw dropped, but she picked it back up again. "She doesn't."

"I know that _now_. But she always led me to believe she did."

"How did you find out?" Bella asked. Bella wanted to get to the point, but she knew if she pushed Kim too hard, too fast, Kim wouldn't trust her.

"I was complaining to Jared about how Emily treated Sam. I've never liked it and I mentioned how their imprint was so weird. That Sam must have something wrong with him to _need_ that kind of treatment. That's when Jared told me that it wasn't an imprint." Bella nodded and Kim cocked her head to the side, seemingly to see Bella in a new light.

"Are you an imprint?" she asked.

"We think so," Bella answered, reveling nothing else. Kim blinked waiting for more, but not getting anything else out of Bella.

"So, you're not out to screw the whole pack?" Kim asked. Bella only smiled as an answer. "I knew she was full of shit!"

"She's lonely and jealous," Bella reasoned. "She's lashing out because she wants to belong to something. People do stupid things when they are lonely." Bella surprised herself with how reasonable she sounded. Kind even.

Kim considered her again.

"Like date a vampire?" Kim smiled and Bella couldn't hold hers back. It was clever. Kim wasn't as bad as her first impression.

"Yeah," Bella chuckled. "I'm in a much better place now." Bella could see Kim was calm now and they had established a little bit of trust. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, Emily left yesterday, because I told her to. Then she showed up today, saying she'd just seen Sam and that you'd turned the whole pack against her. Then she got really crazy and said that you must have had some kind of group orgy with the whole pack to win them over and that they'd all be sorry because she was going to go find the red head. Why is everything so sexual with her? It's like she thinks the whole world revolves around it. I'm not saying sex is bad. It's actually pretty great. But come on. There's more to life than getting off, right?" Kim rambled on but stopped when Bella wasn't responding anymore. "What?"

"You said she's going to the red head? Victoria?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the one who the pack has been chasing for weeks," Kim looked interested again. "Do you know about her, too?"

"Yeah, Kim. She's after me. Edward, my ex, killed her mate. She's after me to even the score."

"Shit!" Kim breathed out. "This is all making so much more sense now. I'm scared, Bella. Emily is crazy. She'll do it. I never understood her paranoia before. But knowing now that she isn't an imprint. No wonder she was so worried about losing Sam. And she did."

"When are people going to realize that you can't force someone to love you?" Bella said under her breath. "We gotta let the pack know," she added louder.

"But how? They're all at the Cullens." Kim eyes were big with worry.

"A crazy, red-headed leech is creating a vampire army to hunt me down and probably torture me. Do you think the pack left me unguarded?" Bella asked, getting up from the couch.

"Oh, so much makes so much more sense now," Kim said with wide eyes. "Bella, you're not a clingy bitch at all, are you?" Bella smirked as she headed towards the back door.

"I used to be. I got over that, though."

Kim was too scared to be alone. She followed Bella. Bella opened the back door and put her two pinky fingers in mouth and blew. A shrill whistle rang through the air as Bella blew for a good ten seconds. She didn't know if it would work, but it was better than screaming "Hey! WOLVES!" into the darkness.

"Who's out there?" Kim asked.

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know how to call them?"

"I don't."

Kim looked over at her as Bella watched the tree line.

"They've never let me down, yet."

Kim turned to watch with Bella. They heard the puffs of heavy breaths and the padding of heavy paws. Bella knew how silent they could be. She understood whoever was out there was giving them a heads of on his arrival. He burst through the trees with great urgency and Bella smiled at Embry's salt and peppered wolf.

"We're okay," Bella said firmly and calmly, taking a step off the back porch. "I just need to give everyone some information."

"Bella! Be careful!" Kim called urgently. Bella had moved to Embry's side and was scratching behind her ears.

"Why?" Bella called back up to Kim. Embry snuffled into her side and then into her crotch. "Stop that!" Bella said, smacking his nose.

"Aren't they…" Kim came down a step towards them, "dangerous in wolf form?" She took three more steps closer.

"You sniff me again, and you're gonna get neutered with my butcher knife!" Bella said to Embry. "Now phase so I can talk to you without Edward hearing every fucking word I'm saying." Embry's head bobbed up and his great brown eye captured her. She watched it un-focus and focus again. Sam or someone else was giving him directions. In a ripple of air and a sigh on the breeze a naked Embry was standing in front of her.

"Fuck no, we're not dangerous!" Embry said, his head turning to face Kim, then back to Bella. "Neuter me? What the hell?"

"You were sniffing me!" she said, slapping his chest.

"I was told to!" Embry replied in a voice that mimicked and mocked Bella.

"I don't believe you!" Bella screeched.

"I was. And it drove the vampire mad! Then, when you told me to phase so Edward couldn't hear you. He almost came unglued. That was fucking genius."

"Embry! You're naked!" Kim said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, and you're an imprint. It's not like you're gonna go for me or vice-versa. We're always naked. Get used to it." Embry picked Bella up over his shoulder and she squealed as he carried her back up towards Kim and the porch.

"Put me down!" Bella squealed and smacked his bare ass which was almost in her face. "If you fart, I seriously will neuter you." Kim just watched the pair who looked a lot like a close set off siblings. They'd reached the top of the back patio and Embry sniffed. He put Bella down, spun around and lunged down and pulled a pair of shorts off the floor. He pulled them up to his hips and Bella recognized them as the pair Paul had used to clean them both off. She eyed them and smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I can smell it," Embry said, making a face. "But that's kind of the point. You're lucky that bodily fluids and nudity don't bother me so much since the phase. It's like, since the wolf doesn't care, we don't either. But when the wolf wants to smell something…"

"So it was _his_ wolf that wanted you to smell me?" Bella asked. "Wouldn't that be, like threatening his territory?"

"So, Embry's not your imprint?" Kim said. It was meant to be a question, but she already knew the answer.

"Hell no," Embry scoffed.

"Wow. Thanks," Bella quipped sarcastically.

"Fuck, you women can take everything out of context, huh?" Embry smirked at Bella. He looked over to Kim. "She was there when I phased for the first time. My wolf really, really likes her. He's like…how do I put this…it's so hard in words. My wolf is best mates with the wolf that did imprint on her. There's no rivalry. Just loyalty. Does that make sense?"

"No," Kim stated flatly. "But I'll keep thinking about it. What stinks?"

"What?" Embry was lost to Kim's reference to his earlier statement.

"The shorts he's wearing," Bella answered. "They smell like sex. Mine and…"

"Don't say it," Embry warned.

"Why won't he let me say his name? He wouldn't let me earlier, either." Embry smirked.

"The vamp can't tell us apart. In our heads. He totally doesn't understand the pack mind. We all know each other's' mental voices, but Eddie can't seem to figure it out. We call each other nicknames so he can't figure out all the…ah…voices. It doesn't help that Quil keeps singing Abba songs. And, since he's never met all of us, he doesn't know our scents."

"Ah," Bella said. "So his wolf told you to sniff me and you did. He could smell it and think about earlier and that drives Edward crazy. SHIT!" Bella said, horrified. "What the fuck is he showing you?" Embry smirked.

"Not enough to make anyone too horny or too angry. But enough to get the gist." Bella's fear subsided. She trusted Paul.

"And if they don't know all the scents, Edward doesn't know who is imprinted on you," Kim added.

"Yep," Embry added with a pop on the P.

"So you wearing those shorts puts my scent on you," Bella worked out. "And they all hugged me before they left for the meeting…"

"Yep."

"Edward must be furious," Bella smiled.

"So why'd you whistle? That was smart by the way," Embry added. "It didn't sound urgent like you were in trouble so there wasn't a huge panic. Sam, was able to keep Edward from coming because you weren't screaming your head off."

"That was kind of my thought," Bella said.

"Our wolves don't pick dumb girls, do they?" Embry smiled. Bella noticed that Kim beamed and that statement. So Bella thought she'd make Kim the star.

"Kim has some important information for us," Bella said, opening the door and gesturing them all back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. Backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has Bella's back.

Bella sat in first period, dreading the moment Edward walked in. She knew he'd have figured out some way to get her alone again and Leah wasn't going to be there to help her out all the time. She looked down at her phone when it buzzed in her lap.

_Chin up, little girl. We got you covered._

Bella's head whipped to the window where she saw Paul standing at the edge of the forest. Then he disappeared. She smiled. Memories from the night before made a blush creep up her neck. She stared at the place in forest where he'd stood for just a few moments. Just knowing he was out there in the world was enough to straighten her spine and her resolve.

A collective gasp filled the room and Bella looked around to see what was going on. All eyes were looking forward to the front of class so Bella followed their line of sight. Standing, with his back to her, and talking to their teacher, was Embry. They both turned and looked at Bella. Embry's face broke out into to a huge grin and Mr. Lombardy nodded. Embry moved towards Bella and, somehow, folded his massive frame into the desk in front of her. It was the desk that had been Edward's. That made Bella smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella breathed out with a relieved sigh. All eyes, male and female, followed him. Mike frowned.

"Just enrolled today. Jake says you're really interested in making sure all of 'at risk' young'uns finish school." Embry's thumbs poked into his chest, indicating himself among the pack who had missed quite a bit of school keeping her safe and looking in on Harry. "I have the best grades in the pack, so they sent me up here to get a white man's edumacation."

"That's borderline racist, Call! You better watch yourself," Bella laughed, slapping his shoulder. But she was so relieved. Harry was back in the hospital and she and Kim went to the hospital after filling Embry in the night before and sat with Leah until late in the night. Bella didn't think she'd be able to go by after school today.

It made Paul's text make more sense.

"Bella, are you going to introduce your friend?" Jessica's eyes were wide as saucers as she slid into her seat next to Bella. Jessica was pushing her cleavage out and batting her eyelashes. Bella realized that this was going to be quite a different day than she'd originally imagined.

"Jess, this is Embry Call. Embry, this is Jessica Stanley." Embry extended his hand towards her and held her eye contact.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jessica." Jessica whimpered. She actually whimpered. Embry's nostrils flared as he looked over at Bella and ticked his head to the side to bring Bella's attention to the front of the class. Edward had entered and was staring at _his_ desk and its occupant. Mr. Lombardy was pointing to the only empty desk across the classroom and in the back, next to Mike. All three watched as Edward headed that direction. Eric giggle permeated the room.

He did not look happy.

"Does Embry know about Edward?" Jessica gushed, looking at Embry.

"He's Jake's best friend," Bella answered. "He knows everything." Jessica squealed and turned towards the front because Mr. Lombardy was beginning class. Embry raised his eyebrow at Bella and smirked.

"You're gonna have to get me caught up in all _our_ classes," Embry said in a low voice. "You guys are a bit ahead of us." Bella caught his double meaning.

" _All_ of them?" Bella asked, again feeling relief wash over her body.

"Charlie has a lot of influence in this town," Embry said, looking straight at Edward as he said it. Embry was sending a message to Edward, who obviously had been reading Embry's thoughts by the scowl on his face.

Every period was exactly the same. Embry spoke to the teacher and ended up sitting right next to Bella in _every_ class. Ms. Richey was ecstatic and fawned over Embry, asking him tons of questions about life in La Push. She truly seemed fascinated by the history of both the town and the tribe, their traditions and even asked about the small museum and its hours. Bella supposed it was natural since she was a history teacher.

Lunch consisted of Lauren drooling and Jessica giggling uncontrollably. Mike was back at the table scowling, but listening, as Tyler and Eric talked surfing with Embry. Bella didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed by all the whispers and stares from all eyes in the cafeteria. She'd heard some of them.

_Her dad filed a restraining order against Cullen._

_That's why the big guy is here. Chief Swan knows everyone in La Push._

_Think he'll go to prom with me? The new guy?_

"So what's the deal with the Chemistry teacher?" Embry asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, fluttering her eye lashes and popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"She did not like it when I told her that I was meant to sit next to Bella."

"She wants you to sit at her eye candy table," Jessica giggled, pushing her salad around the container but not really eating much of it.

"What are you talking about?" Mike butted in and leaning forward. "That's absurd."

"Are you denying that you're part of it? You're all front and center," Eric snickered. Eric was not at that table.

"What do you tell them, when you're up there telling them that you have to sit by me?" Bella asked Embry trying to change the subject. It didn't work.

"I need to see the board," Mike defended himself to Eric.

"That there are concerns about your safety and Chief Swan has asked me to keep an eye on you."

"You're so full of shit!" Tyler sniggered. "You like the special treatment Parker dishes out."

"It's made Edward rather unpopular," Angela added to Bella's conversation.

"What if I do?" Mike finally admitted. "It's not like anyone else is nice to me."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Embry said, focusing on Mike.

"What?" Mike said. "What do you know about it?"

"I'm Jake's best friend. I know everything about it, you whiny douche-bag. While it's true Jake gossips like a girl, he's not wrong on his take of you."

"And just what the fuck is his take?" Mike asked, incredulous. Embry chuckled, took a huge bite of Bella's pizza and sucked in a breath after he swallowed it.

"You chased Bella even when it's clear she's not ready for anything more. You did it blatantly in front of the girl you were dating." Embry pointed at Jessica who giggled while she melted. "And then, when no wasn't enough, you throw a little hissy fit here in the cafeteria because both of them stand up to you." Bella blushed remembering how she told the story to Paul who must have shared it with the rest of the pack.

"Jake was hitting on her, too!" Mike responded, pointing an accusing finger at Embry.

"He never made a move on her until she was showing signs of life again," Embry countered. Bella nodded in agreement. It was true. "And he _never_ looked at another girl while Bella was in his sites. Ever." Embry's voice was low and threatening. He was leaning forward and Bella watched as Mike swallowed hard. "Maybe you could take some lessons from my best friend on how to treat women." Bella bit back a smile remembering what caused Embry to phase the first time. Mike just slumped back in his chair. Jessica looked over at him, concerned. But then turned her attention back to Embry.

"Look, man, I'm new here. I don't want to start shit, but I gotta call it like I see it," Embry said, trying to smooth over the conflict. Bella loved him for that. Tension was thick despite Embry's attempt to back off.

"I gotta pee," Bella announced as she stood up. Embry moved to follow her and she laughed. "You can't go with me. It's right over there," Bella whispered as she pointed to the corner of the room. Embry sat back, but looked uneasy. Mike watched the whole exchange.

Bella knew Alice would follow her. It's why she did it in the cafeteria where Embry could watch, smell, and hear. She walked across the room and pulled open the heavy door. She didn't hear the door open while she took care of business, but the tinkling voice broke the silence while Bella shook water off her hands at the faucet.

"Bella, what are you doing? Seriously?" Alice's voice was sad and reproachful.

"I'm living my life, Alice. Like _he_ told me to do."

"By mating with a pack of wolves?" Alice asked, and Bella was taken aback by her directness.

"So you think I'm screwing the whole pack?" Bella smiled inwardly.

"You haven't been too subtle with your hints. We can smell _all_ of them on you. And some of them are very loud with their thoughts." Bella smirked. The seeds were already reaching up through the surface and stretching towards the sun. Everything is accelerated in Vampire world. "And then you bring one here as a guard dog?"

"That was my father. I had no idea that was going to happen." That was the truth and Bella was good at the truth. "Since he's found about the pack and the truth about Arizona, he's none too pleased with _any_ of you Cullens."

"And that's the kind of recklessness we're trying to warn you about, Bella! They had no right to tell him about that!" Alice exclaimed. "They have no control over themselves! And they're making you just like them." Bella wiped her hands on her jeans before she took a step towards the woman who'd once claimed to be her best friend.

"That's what's really bothering you, isn't it, Alice?" Bella had been thinking about this a lot. "You tried to dress me up and Edward tried to tell me how to act. Fuck, you guys even had Jasper affecting my feelings when I wasn't quite compliant enough. The fact that you can't control me is what is really bothering you. Let me tell you something," Bella took one step closer towards Alice, "you guys are the ones who are dangerous for me! The situation I currently find myself in, hiding from sadistic vampire who's creating an army, is because you, Edward." She flicked her eyes to the bathroom door where she imagined him sitting at his table listening. He was, so why not address him? "The wolves not only protect me, but they love me the way I am. They don't expect me to change, they only expect me to be me."

"And spread your legs," Alice said, looking Bella up and down.

The bathroom door banged against the wall and Embry stalked in. "That's it. You're done," Embry boomed.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready, dog." Alice's crystal voice was like ice.

"Okay, suit yourself. Bella?" Embry reached his hand out to Bella who gladly took it.

"Bella? We're not done talking," Alice hissed, stepping in their path.

"Yes, Alice, we are. If you have anything to add in order to help with the Victoria situation, then please call Sam or my father. But you and your brother need to stay away from me and my guard dog." Alice's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Woof," Embry added without a grin. Embry stepped around Alice and opened the door before Bella walked under his muscled arm and then he followed her.

"Mister…Mister…" Mrs. Parker called and Embry turned around to see the little red headed woman running up to him her clacking heels punctuating her arrival and concern. "Mister?"

"Call?" he finished her opening. "Yes?" Embry blinked at the Chemistry teacher who was at a loss for words. She obviously expected him to know what she wanted. Bella bit her lip to hide her smile.

"You are not allowed in the women's restroom," she scoffed. Alice was standing in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed and smirking.

"I am when Bella's stalker-ex-boyfriend sent his sister in there to corner her." Embry nodded towards Alice. "If you have an issue with anything I've done then please feel free to take that up with Chief Swan. I'm sure he'd be interested in what you have to say."

"Well, okay, then," Mrs. Parker stammered. Her eyes bounced between Alice and Bella. Alice's smirk had fallen. "I will tell Chief Swan. But you understand I can't just allow you to enter a woman's lavatory without question."

"I do understand that, ma'am. Please call Chief Swan and tell him. I was merely helping Bella." Bella nodded to confirm the point. Alice stood there looking sheepish. Edward approached like he was on a mission. Bella rolled her eyes and prepared herself to watch Mrs. Parker be dazzled.

"Alice, are you okay?" Edward asked in that silky voice that Bella was really beginning to hate.

"Let's go, Bells," Embry said, throwing a hateful look Edward's way.

"Is this true?" Mrs. Parker asked, looking at Edward. "Did you send Alice in there to corner Bella?"

"Mrs. Parker, surly you don't believe the word of that big oaf over me," Edward's voice was simpering in his attempt. It wasn't working much to Bella's pleasure.

"No, Edward. But I believe Chief Swan. I saw the letter this young man provided and it had the Police department's seal and Chief Swan's signature. I remember Bella just a few weeks ago and I can't help to think you had something to do with that." Edward grimaced at what Mrs. Parker must have pictured in her mind. "You will keep your distance from this young woman. I may not appreciate her talking and laughing in my _classroom_ , but I am certainly glad that it's happening again."

Bella and Embry left the cafeteria while Mrs. Parker continued to expound on her duty to help the young women of the school make good choices.

"You want to get out of here while we can?" Embry whispered in her ear. Bella was appreciating Mrs. Parker for the first time, ever. She was also sending a text to her father.

"No. That's what he's expecting," Bella whispered, hoping Mrs. Parker's thoughts were all Edward was listening to right now. "We need to finish the day like normal. Everyone, including Mrs. Parker, think you're cool. Let's keep it that way." Embry smiled that adorable smile of his.

"You think?" he squeaked. He really didn't believe it about himself. She stopped in the hallway just outside their next class and looked up at him. The sharp angle of his rugged jawline led up to his warm brown eyes pleasantly nestled just above his handsome high cheek bones. Bella wondered what he saw when he looked in the mirror. Was it the gangly fifteen year old she'd met when she'd first moved to Forks or was it this muscled shape-shifter a quirk of genetics built?

"Oh, Em," she sighed in wonder, "You don't see it, do you?" Bella asked. He just blinked back at her. "You have the best heart. Thank you, for always having my back."

"You're pack," Embry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You had my back before you knew about the pack," Bella said, remembering the night he phased again.

"Yeah. I was a little sweet on you. All three of us were," he confessed and a dimple dented his cheek.

"Well, now Alice thinks I'm sweet on _all_ of you," Bella laughed. "What the fuck is that? Judgey bitch." Bella quipped a little too acerbically. Alice really had hurt her feelings whether or not Bella had let that show. And Bella didn't like the Cullen's having that much power over her emotions.

"I heard him mutter to Alice that we've messed up your scent. And they still haven't figured out who smells like who. Mixing the scents on you—in you," Embry cleared his throat and Bella blushed, "it's really fucking them up." Bella took a deep breath.

"So it's working." It was a statement. The bell rang and Embry and Bella finished out their day and Edward kept his distance.

* * *

Embry was hyper-aware of every move Edward made. Every inhale, every sigh, and every shift Edward made was catalogued in Embry's mind. He wasn't just there to protect Bella, he was there to get intel, too. Embry had made Bella show him any place she could be taken in the school, unseen, in case Edward tried to get her alone. It'd taken about twenty five minutes and the school was mostly empty as they walked towards the parking lot. They'd just turned down a hallway when Embry held his arm out to stop Bella. She looked up at him, and he held his finger to his lips indicating she should be quiet. He tugged on his ear to indicate he was listening. Bella did exactly as she was told.

"His scent is everywhere in this school!" Edward hissed. "It's like he urinated on everything just to mess with me." Embry bit back a chuckle because Paul had actually peed in different hallways in the school.

"It's so strong. I wonder what power they have over her. Jasper says he's never felt anything like it. He refuses to mess with it," Alice agreed sounding very disappointed.

"Yeah, he didn't help with Mrs. Parker, either. Where is he, anyway?" Edward whined.

"He went home. He says he feels too bad about trying to attack Bella on her birthday to keep messing with her now. I'll talk to him when we get home," Alice promised.

"He needs to go hang out with Rosalie if he's going to take that attitude," Edward hissed again. Embry smiled that the pack was able to unnerve him so much. Bella just watched Embry's face as he listened because she couldn't hear a thing.

"Edward, come on now. We've seen what's going to happen. You and Bella _will_ be together."

"No, Alice. Everything has changed. We can't see anything because of those stupid mutts! They've ruined everything. You assured me that leaving would _strengthen_ her feelings for me, Alice. You _promised_ that when I returned she would fall into my arms and forgive me. Now she's down there with our _enemies_ doing who knows what with who knows whom."

That made Embry snort and he clapped his large hand over his mouth. "Shit."

"He's listening!" Edward said. "How did I not notice that? His scent…it just muddles my ability to hear his thoughts."

That was interesting. Embry started moving and pulling Bella with him.

"Come on," Embry said to Bella. "We got some more stuff to tell everyone." Embry was walking so fast, Bella had to skip to keep up. They exited the building and right as the door slammed shut, Embry had Bella pushed up against the exterior brick wall. Emrby's hulking body was blocking her from something.

"What is it?" Bella whispered, fear gripping her heart.

"The red-head has been here. Recently." Bella watched as he whipped his head back and forth sniffing the air. "And some...one else?"

"Embry!" Alice called, running around the corner and looking alarmed. "You smell them don't you? We have to get Bella out of here. Let us take her to _our_ house."

"No way!" Bella and Embry said together. Bella peeked out from behind Embry's bicep. "He's going to take me back to _La Push_. I feel a lot safer there than _anywhere_ else."

"Bella, be reasonable!" Alice chided.

"Enough talk!" Embry said and his nostrils flared. Embry looked down at Bella. "He's here." Her heart skipped a beat as Embry threw Bella over his shoulder like he did the night before.

"Who's here?" Alice said. Embry stopped and turned, causing Bella the yelp.

"Don't you dare follow us." Embry pointed a finger at Alice. "If you want to help, you call Dr. Cullen and get him back here. He seems to be the only one of you with any sense." Bella couldn't hold down her giggle as she watched Alice's shocked face as Embry ran her towards the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	16. Scents

Embry dropped Bella when they were about hundred yards into the forest. A naked Jake stood next to Paul's wolf. Bella didn't necessarily look, but she didn't avert her eyes either. She was becoming more and more familiar with the pack and its ways. Nudity was just a reality. When she looked at Paul, she could see that smart assed grin, even in wolf form. He was the one who told her to just ignore the nudity.

"Climb on the asshole's back and he's going to run you to La Push," Jake barked, pointing at Paul, but he looked at Embry. "You hurt her— in any way— on the way there and I'll rip your balls off with my own teeth."

Bella watched the exchange. It seemed off. Jake was playing the asshole and Paul was complying. She didn't like it, but somehow she knew it was part of the plan. Something in her told her to argue the point.

To pick a fight.

"Who do you think you are? Why the fuck does everyone think they can boss me around?" Bella blurted out. "What if I don't want to go with _him_?" Bella watched Jake's lip quirk up in a little smile.

"I'm the one who is going to keep you _safe_. _This_ asshole thinks he can run fastest and get you there quicker so I'm the one who has to take your truck back down to the rez." Jake looked over at Embry. "Take off your fucking clothes so I can wear something and you can run her back." There were so many double meanings and Bella heard every single one.

That's when Bella remembered that Edward couldn't hear Paul. All conversations were constructed to be misleading. Paul was there and was the one who was going to carry her back. His scent mingling with the others meant Edward would continue to be confused. But anyone just listening would think it was only Embry there with her and Jake. Edward couldn't _hear_ Paul, but something had to be done to mask the scent. They wanted Paul's scent to be a thin layer underneath all the others.

"Fine. But I'm not responsible for what happens when we reach La Push," Bella smirked as she looked at Paul. He stuck his nose into her crotch and she didn't push him away. Jake frowned as he ignored a phased Embry and watched as Bella pushed into Paul's nose. Jake put Embry's clothes on as Bella climbed onto Paul's back. Bella noticed that Jake never looked in Embry's direction. If Edward was reading Jake's mind, he would hear Embry but only _see_ Paul. Embry had confessed that the three of them had had a crush on her. That's when Bella's understanding of how brilliant the pack mind truly came to completion. "Embry, stop it!" she chided playfully. Jake growled.

And she never trusted them more. She climbed up on Paul's back at Jake continued to look at Embry's wolf.

"Hold on tight, Bells. He knows I'll kill him if he hurts you," Jake warned, ignoring her actually astride Paul. Bella smiled at him.

"Whatever, Jake," she said, digging her fingers deep into the fur of Paul's neck. "I don't need that kind of protection. Stick to the vampires." Again, he smirked again, letting her know she was going along beautifully with the plan. They needed everyone else to see division caused by what? Jealousy. That stuck in the back of her mind, even if she wasn't conscious of it.

Jake turned back towards the school and Bella's truck as Embry yipped in the background. Both wolves took off at a slow canter before slowly increasing the speed.

Bella was a little awkward at first, thumping around on Paul's back until she finally gave into the rhythm. She realized she didn't have to hang on as tight if she just pressed closely into his body. She leaned into the the turns and trusted his movements as his speed increased. It was just a little like having sex, once you found the rhythm, it quit being awkward. She pulled in closer to his body, wrapped her legs around his waist, and leaned further in to the motion. She rocked and swayed for about ten minutes before she felt him slow and finally stop.

Before she knew what was happening she was on her back, pressed into the soft earth of moss and leaves. A very serious looking human Paul was on top of her.

"Hey," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her softly. She received his kiss with a sigh, returning his sincerity.

"Hey yourself," she replied when their lips smacked at parting.

"We need to get you to my house," he said before he kissed her one more time. "Dr. Cullen is waiting at Harry's and we want to keep you away from there." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled away in surprise.

"What?" Her hands pressed to his face to keep him close. She wanted him close, but she wanted to know what the hell he was talking about.

"Apparently the psychic bitch's dude was sick of what they were doing to you and called in Daddy Cullen." He pecked her lips again. "Well, he showed up at the hospital and fixed Harry to boot." He grinned at her shocked expression and continued.

"He could, like, _hear_ what was wrong inside Harry's chest and told Dr. Gerandy what to fix and now Harry is recovering at home. Billy was so damn impressed, he's allowed Dr. Cullen down on the rez until we figure out what the fuck is going on with the douche and the bitch," Paul spilled. Paul did not like Alice nor did he make any attempt to hide his feelings.

"Wait, what?" Bella was not only overcome with everything that just spilled out of Paul's mouth, but his weight on top of her, and the subtle way he adjusted so he was pressing in to her, but not on her…it was too much.

"And Jake is an alpha," he added without clarifying her question. His hips began their subtle, familiar movement.

"Wait! STOP!" Bella asserted and pushed on Paul's chest. He allowed her to roll him over and she sat on top, straddling him. "Start from the fucking beginning!" she commanded scooting up to eliminate sensitive contact. He gave her a disappointed pout that made her heart flutter.

"We don't have time for that if I'm gonna fuck you, too," Paul growled and pulled her back where he wanted her. Bella let out a muffled moan. She wanted to know what was going on, but her body wanted Paul as much as he wanted her.

But Bella was on top. And she was in control.

She was. Maybe.

"Tell me about Jake being alpha, and I'll fuck you," Bella pleaded, hoping she could hold out against his not-so-subtle movements. "He beat Sam?" She'd been studying about wolves and packs and their dynamics and how the place of alpha was taken. She finally understood George's vague reference that first night she'd met Paul. He'd predicted Jake would be alpha because of his bloodline. But all her reading told her that alpha had to be won in a fight.

"Why do you always put words in my mouth?" Paul said, his hands running up inside her shirt to cup her breasts. He was going to tell her, but he was going to grope her at the same time. "I said he was _an_ alpha. Besides, you need to quit reading Schenkel's work and concentrate on Mech's later studies. Schenkel studied wolves in captivity. _We_ are not captive." Bella raised her eyebrow. Paul was not as uneducated as he let everyone believe.

"What the fuck does that _mean_?" Bella moaned as he tweaked her nipples and she rocked back and forth over his rock hard cock.

"Fuck first, then talk," Paul grunted, sitting up. Bella yelped as he stood her up and pulled her yoga pants down below her knees. "Kneel down." His voice was firm and hungry and she obeyed it willingly and eagerly. They'd done this once before and she _really_ liked it. Bella leaned forward on her hands and loved the way he fit right over her back, his heat filling the small space between her back and his chest. She tipped her hips up and he entered her from behind with a groan.

"Shit!" she shrieked in pure pleasure. Paul's lips were at her neck, sucking and biting and kissing. He was frenzied and grunting. This seemed so urgent compared to what they'd done before, and Bella loved this, too. She loved his heat, his urgency, his desire, and his unfettered, unashamed passion.

"Bells, we gotta make this fast and I'm sorry about that," Paul grunted in her ear before he nibbled the lobe. His hand reached down, his fingers circling her exposed clit. She was always amazed that he made sure she enjoyed the "scenting" as much as he did. She knew that, again, this was all about staking a claim and throwing Edward off.

And what a way to do it!

Bella smirked and reached her own hand down to replace Paul's. "Then you better fill me up with your cum so there's no mistaking what happened out here," she growled at him. She knew the brashness of her words stoked the pleasure of both the wolf and the man.

"Fuck, _woman_!" Paul groaned straightening up, grabbing her hips and pumping hard and fast.

"That's it. I'm almost there. Fuck me harder!" Bella called out, pressing harder at herself, circling, rubbing, and jerking back to meet his thrusts.

"FUCK!" Paul let out as Bella's screaming orgasm slammed through her and Paul followed. He roughly jerked into her with an irregular beat until he was completely empty. It had been hard and fast, but somehow, not ignominious. He gently tugged her up to lean against his slick chest while he lovingly smoothed his big hands up and down her stomach and breasts. Bella didn't remember when her shirt and bra had been discarded. She just pressed into his heat and reveled in the moment.

This hot, sticky, and sweet moment.

"He's gonna take you soon, you know that, right?" Paul asked quietly, his lips right next to her ear and his hot breath made her shudder. Bella's hands rested on Paul's as he continued to rub her body.

"Yeah. He really thinks I'm fucking up my life. He's never been good about letting me choose my own way."

"Are you scared?" Paul asked. He spun her around and pulled her in close for a hug. Bella lay her head on his pec, wrapping her arms around his waist while his hands continued to run up and down her back.

"No," she replied honestly. "He won't hurt me. He'll just steal me to _protect_ me from _his_ perceived threat." She brought her hand around and palmed his semi-flacid dick. "I think he's more jealous and that makes him feel threatened." She smirked as she looked up at him.

"Damn the spirits got it right when they chose you for me," he quipped. His face grew serious and gold flecks yawned open in his ebony eyes. "I have to tell you this just in case…you know, something doesn't go as planned."

"What?" Fear gripped at Bella's heart and she began taking little hiccupping breaths of air.

"Hey!" Paul soothed, his hand running down to her still bare ass and the other up to her cheek. "I just wanted to tell you I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh," Bella said. The fear was still there, though. He saw it. He didn't like being the cause of the fear in her eyes.

"I don't quite know what that means, or what will happen when this is all over." He watched her face relax a bit. "But I know, woman," he moved a lock of her hair behind her shoulder, "if I don't say it, and something goes south, I'll regret it." He kissed her lips, pulled back and smirked. "I still don't want a girlfriend," he added and she smiled in relief. "I don't need you to say anything in return. But I needed you to know that." His eyes implored hers. She nodded in return. "You've made my life better. You've made _me_ better. And if I don't tell you that, I'll regret it."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest again. She clung to him as if that were her answer. She felt the same way about him, but she couldn't say it. She knew why. The last time she'd expressed her feelings to someone too soon it all went down the drain. She was scared and she wanted to hang on to this- whatever it was- for as long as possible.

She loved Paul. She knew it. But the fact that it happened so fast—just like with Edward—scared her senseless. So she let her body tell him what her mind couldn't. She didn't know how long they stayed like that. But all too soon he was pulling her arms from around his waist.

"I have to get to Harry's and meet with Dr. Cullen. Jake and his pack are there and I'm going to skulk around outside." That's when Bella remembered what Paul had said before their doggy-style quickie. She kissed his chest three times and looked up at him. She kissed his strong jawline and looked at him imploringly. Willing him to understand.

"I know, woman. I feel it. You don't have to say anything." She smiled at him and he kissed the tip of her nose again. She pulled up her pants while Paul found her shirt and bra and handed them to her. He began the story while she got dressed.

"First of all, we traced Emily's scent to the red head. Emily has been talking to her with the promise of being turned." Bella gasped at that information. "Sam was furious and wants them _all_ gone no matter what color their eyes are. Jake agrees with that, but wants to use the yellow eyes to help us get rid of the red eyes and then force the yellow eyes to leave. Dr. Cullen agrees that he and his family has caused too much trouble and wants to help clean up this mess. And," Paul looked a little sheepish, "I like him. Fuck it all, but I like that Dr. Cullen."

"Me, too," Bella smiled. "So the alpha thing?" Bella prompted, letting Paul have his admission without reproach. Paul appreciated it. Carlisle deserved respect and they both knew it.

"Oh, so Jake and Sam begin arguing. I gotta say, the boy has surpassed my expectations. Dude let's himself stay angry all the time and contain it. It's like it's his fuel or something. Maybe I need to trust his wolf more..." Paul trailed off as he thought about that.

"They argued?" Bella asked with a note of concern.

"Again, it's a ruse," Paul paused to make sure she'd caught on. Bella nodded. "That way Edward _continues_ to underestimate us and thinks only _half_ of us are helping. So, they both phase in front of Harry's house and they're growling and circling one another, snapping and barking at each other. And then all of us who were phased could only hear one or the other." Paul was smiling. "Jake, Leah, and Quil can only hear each other and Sam can only hear Jared and Embry."

"Why can Embry hear Sam and not Jake?" Bella was sure if there was going to be a split, Embry would follow Jake.

"Who does Eddie think you just fucked in the woods?" Paul asked. "So, Jake's best friend is 'siding' with Sam over a chick, but when they decide 'bros before hoes,' even Sam's side can fracture _again._ That way the two dumbass bloodsuckers think we can't control ourselves when it's actually quite the opposite."

"Fuck!" Bella whispered in awe.

"I know, right? The spirit wolves are millennia old. They give us a mental and emotional control that we are only just discovering. Once I quit fighting my wolf, and started _listening_ to him, things really came into focus." The look he gave her made her heart pound and a feeling of peace filled the void in her chest. "He gives me control and I've learned to trust his wisdom whether or not it makes sense in _my_ fucked up brain."

Bella placed her hand on her chest while she considered all this. Again, it happened so fast and she noticed the fear she'd felt just minutes before slowly ebb away.

"So which pack do you hear?" Bella said in a hoarse whisper. She was overcome with emotion.

"Both." He smirked again. "But neither can hear me unless I _project_ it." He watched her chin drop and those luscious lips of hers formed a tiny little "O." "I'm the link between the two," he finished. Bella's heart filled with something and she wasn't quite sure what it was. She examined it and after a few moments before she realized what it was.

Pride.

She was proud of her wolf. He was the _lone_ wolf who could be the link between the two different forces. He was the nexus of the entire operation. She was an integral piece in an elaborate game of chess and the wolves were using her well. She'd heard Jake making plans and knew that he was the strategist. Sam was great at training the other wolves for what would be required of them, but Paul was their strength _and_ restraint. She hesitated in calling him the Queen, but he was the most versatile piece.

"I,"she cleared her throat and was reminded that she sounded just like her father, "you," she struggled under the weight of what she was feeling to find the adequate words. "I need you to know that you're important to me too…and…ummm…" she looked away, uncomfortable.

"Woman," he whispered, stroking her cheek, "I know. We'll figure all this shit out later." His thumb stroked her cheek and her eyes dropped shut as she pressed her face into his big, meaty palm. "Let's get you to my house. We need Edward to hear you getting angry with us."

"What?" Bella asked.

"We're not going to let you meet with the Cullen's and you're gonna get pissed at us," he said not giving her any time to think. Before she was really aware of what was happening she was saddled atop his furry back, her fingers clutching deeply into his thick coat.

She gave into the rocking of his canter again but didn't allow it lull and sooth her. He'd just told her she needed to be irritated. Somewhere along the way, Embry joined up with them again and they all three burst through the tree line into the Paul's yard. Embry phased and walked her to the porch. Bella was confused.

"Gimme a hug, you!" Embry said, pulling her tightly into his warm body. Another scenting. Bella had an idea.

"Put your leg here," Bella said, pointing to the apex of her thighs.

"What?" Embry's voice cracked.

"I'm...juicy, to put it mildly," Bella smirked. Sex was a messy business and she was dank. "I'm not going to get off on you!" Bella exclaimed as she rubbed her moist parts on Embry's thigh. "I just need you to have both of these scents. Grow up!" Bella smirked to add emphasis to her amused tone.

Paul was watching and Bella felt the low growl more than she heard it. "Possessive bastard," Embry squeaked after he put adequate space between the two of them. He turned quickly and she watched his brown ass with a smirk as he ran down the stairs and phased. She stood on Paul's porch and took a deep, relaxing breath with her new knowledge, understanding, and peace. It wouldn't last long with the anxiety of the upcoming events.

Paul had just declared his love for her. And she had not been ready for that, but she was grateful the the serenity that must be inherent in the imprint. But she needed to be discontented. She let her mind wander back to when she felt the panic rise in her chest and then let it consume her. If they needed her to be upset, this was the way to do it. The underlying serenity was still there, but her mind was agitated. Perfect.

Bella had finally turned to go inside Paul's house because she really had no choice. She looked up at the carvings Paul had skillfully etched into the eaves of the porch. They made so much sense now. She considered the wooden reliefs and took another deep breath.

He was her imprint.

It was going to be okay. He wasn't pressuring her. He was counting on her. He trusted her and her abilities. They all did.

And he hadn't called her Little Girl. He kept calling her _woman_. She kinda liked that.

Bella placed her hand on the door knob and pushed the thick oak and glass door open. She needed some water. She shucked off her damp shoes by the front door and padded her way into the kitchen. She'd drank half a glass of water before she heard the thunk in the front room. Someone had just come in the front door.

Fear gripped Bella's heart.

She took another deep breath and tried to think. A vampire wouldn't make noise. Unless it was intentional. And why would Victoria want to be heard? This had to be a human. She could handle a human on her own. She took another gulp of water and another deep breath as she set the glass down in the sink with a clink.

"Hey! There you are," a female voice called. "I need me some sweet loving!" Bella rounded the corner into the living room and confronted a very scantily clad Rachel Black standing in front of the couch wearing a black lacy bra and matching thong. "Who the fuck are you?"

Bella hadn't quite recovered fear and seeing the female version of beautiful Jake in her skivvies in front of the couch where Bella'd had the best sex of her life about did her head in. She'd been too scared to hope that someone like Paul could feel that way about her. So scared that she didn't fully trust it. And now she was presented with a harsh reality that had been following her around like a dark cloud since this whole thing with Paul began—Paul's past. The other shoe had dropped, her mind told her. But her heart wasn't having it. She was supposed to be irritated, and this could work to stir up the necessary angry thoughts she may need later. Bella felt the numbness rise and spread through her body. And she let her mind explode with angry thoughts fueled by her former self-doubts.

And Rachel was gorgeous.

"I asked you a fucking question. Are you fucking stupid?" Rachel spat, taking a step closer to Bella. That pissed Bella off. Pissed was good.

"If you don't know who I am, then you're the stupid one," Bella returned with a jab of her finger. "You've known me my whole life." Her voice sounded calm and controlled, if not a little sharp. She watched as Rachel tilted her head at her, squinting her chestnut, almond-shaped eyes. She flung her hair over her shoulder as she thought about it clearly revealing her full, firm breasts as a taunt.

"I never understood what my brother saw in you," Rachel finally said, her voice dripping with venom. "What the fuck are you doing _here_ , Bella? Paul's busy."

"There are a lot of things you don't understand about Jake," Bella returned, ignoring the comment about Paul. "It's not like you've had a significant conversation with him in the past four years. Have you been by to see your father yet? Or are you just in town to get laid?" Bella had not forgotten what Leah said about Rachel and Paul.

"What the fuck do you know about it, bitch?" Rachel crossed her arms over her ample bosom.

"Well, since I'm the one who helped Jake move your shit out of the house to the garage since you haven't been back in over a year, I know more about it than you."

"What? Why'd he do that?" Rachel scoffed, looking ruffled for the first time. She was clearly thrown off balance. Bella bet that the packs hadn't figured on Rachel turning up unexpectedly.

"He converted your room into a rehab room for Billy. You remember, Billy, right? Your father who's in a wheelchair? The _father_ you abandoned your twelve your old brother with to care for all alone? Good thing _my_ father stepped up to help the kid out." Bella watched Rachel's reaction.

Bella could feel the guilt rolling off her and that made Bella even angrier. Jake had been holding down the fort, by himself, for so long without any help or support from his sisters. But Bella also knew that it wasn't her place to express Jake's anger or disappointment. She needed to leave before she said something Jake would be upset about.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to George's where the company is better. And," she pointed her finger around the room, "don't mess with Paul's stuff," she added. "He's kinda picky and very anal retentive." Bella turned on her heel and left a gaping Rachel staring at her back in her black lingerie.

Bella pulled open the door and walked quickly down the stairs. She didn't remember if she'd pulled the door closed or not. She stalked down the wooded path that hid her tiny nirvana. She'd never actually walked this path by herself, Paul had always carried her. The first time he'd carried her, he'd been kissing her the whole time.

Ouch.

Remembering Paul's kisses after confronting another woman he'd slept with was very painful. Bella didn't like pain. She tried to stomp it down. Rachel had made Bella angry and that anger had broken through her numbness. She hadn't even cleaned up after her last tryst in the woods and she had to deal with this?

Bella had just walked into the back of the parking lot of George's bar, where her truck was usually parked when she noticed a man in the shadows standing statue still.

Vampire.

But she didn't recognize him. For the second time in less than twenty minutes fear seized her heart. This vampire was here for her, she just knew it. He had to be one of Victoria's army. He was here for her. To take her to be tortured and finally killed.

She had to think.

There was no way she could make it back to Paul's before he caught her. And she didn't want to lead him towards an unsuspecting Rachel not matter how angry Bella was with her. Endangering Rachel would never be okay. And Bella couldn't endanger anyone in the bar. The pack was there to _protect_ the tribe; not lead vamps to people. She couldn't betray the underlying purpose off their whole existence. She was an imprint. That just wasn't an option. Then something clicked in Bella's brain.

She was an imprint.

All the shit swirling around in her brain and heart, causing a cacophony of loud static and self-doubt suddenly ceased. And it was clear what she had to do.

"You're here to take me?" Bella asked in muted tone. She didn't even feel a breeze when his vampire speed brought him inches from her in the blink of an eye. Bella imagined that was what apparition would look like if she were at Hogwarts.

 _Focus, Bella_ , she chided herself.

"Yes," he was his quiet response. Bella looked at his golden blonde hair, curling around, framing his chiseled face perfectly. It made Bella wonder about the transformation and how it knew with features to accentuate and immortalize in marble. His blood red eyes glowed, ruining the ethereal quality that all the Cullen's have with their honeyed-gold eyes.

She recognized him. But, from where? Was he a friend of the Cullen's? His red eyes answered that question.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so," he answered her question politely. "I grew up in Forks, but I left for college before you arrived to live with your father." That's when she remembered.

"Riley? Riley Biers?" Bella remembered the fliers that littered the coffee table when he went missing a couple months ago. She remembered staring at them one evening when she was still an emotional zombie.

"Yes, that was me."

Bella did not miss the past tense. He sounded sad.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked. She wasn't scared because she knew the answer.

"No," Riley answered as she expected. Victoria would want to do that herself.

"Where are you going to take me?" Bella asked.

"To the house we've been squatting in. It's not too far from here, but I'll have to carry you." Bella just nodded.

"They're going to find you," Bella said as Riley lifted her much like Edward would.

"I know. I've been telling her for a week that this wasn't going to work. But she won't listen," he replied as he headed down the path towards Paul's house, but he never left the trees.

"So why do you still do her bidding?" Bella asked.

"Have you met Victoria?" Riley asked, holding her gaze. His question was both sarcastic and rhetorical. He was running full speed now, and the trees were green blurs. Bella closed her eyes. It was nothing like running with the wolves, warm and comforting.

Yes, she had met Victoria. And Riley had just given her a very important piece of information. Victoria was beyond reason and some of her minions knew it.

And there was discontent in her ranks. Riley was proof. She could use that.

Keeping hold with one hand, Bella ran her fingers through her hair with the other. She did this many times throughout the journey, keeping her eyes closed the entire time. She didn't know if he noticed or not, but Riley slowed and came to a stop in front of a little cabin. He set Bella on her feet, but supported her until she found her balance. She was a little woozy from the speed of the journey and only clinging to him with one arm.

"You okay?" Riley asked, sounding concerned. "You were very nervous during the run."

"I'm okay," Bella answered. She would like Riley if he hadn't just brought her to the vampire who wanted to torture and kill her.

"Good, I need you to help Emily," Riley replied. "She's hurt badly, and she won't let me near her."

"Wait, what?" Bella breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	17. Histories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie shares her story and the wolves move forward with their plan.+

"You mean to tell me, he's done this before?" Charlie asked, his tone dripping with uncharacteristic anger. "And no one thought twice about it?" His eyes shifted to Billy who was seated next to Sue keeping quiet as he let his son and best friend lead a very unexpected and interesting meeting. Sue looked torn between grateful and mortified.

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably and it irritated Charlie even more. It was a motley crew in and around the Clearwater's living room: four vampires, four wolves, and three humans.

"That's my fault," the beautiful blonde vampire admitted as she pushed off the wall she'd been leaning against. "I don't like people telling my story and the family was just respecting my wishes." When it seemed her explanation did not make anyone feel any better, she continued. "Bella is so stoic in appearance, we didn't realize she'd fallen so hard for Edward."

"Rosalie, is it?" Jake asked tersely. He was very agitated being in such an enclosed space, in La Push, with four vampires. Rose nodded. "What do you mean your story? And how the hell does it it have any affect on how Douche-ward stalks Bella?"

"Well, Bella, wasn't the first human Edward was obsessed with," Rosalie started in a softer tone, trying to placate the room of angry looking wolves and humans. Billy coughed. "You see, Carlisle and Esme moved into my little town where I was already engaged to be married to the most eligible bachelor in town. It was the 1930s-at a time when it was very important that I married well after the stock market crash. Royce," disgust marred his name and Rosalie paused to attempt to regain her serene composure.

"Royce," she unnecessarily cleared her throat, "my intended, was a complete douchebag and I knew it." Emmett guffawed and Rose sent him a scathing look quieting him down. "It was all my father's doing," this time she didn't try to hide her scorn. "For any number of reasons, least of which was my happiness or comfort, I was to marry this dirt bag who was notorious for spending his time at the saloon and with the, ah, _women_ who worked there." She wrinkled her nose, but then reset her features and continued on, "His father, being cut from the same cloth as my own, wanted the marriage just as much because he thought that my good influence would reign the bastard in. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, I can tell you that much."

"Tell them how you really feel, Rosie," Emmett smirked. Rose cut her eyes at her husband again, who looked no less chastised as she continued to glare at him. He smirked at her and it seemed to give her strength to continue.

"You don't always talk like you're from the 1930s," Charlie noted.

"Well, we're not all pretentious ass-hats like Edward," Emmett replied.

"I told you he was Eddie Haskell," Billy quipped. Sue shushed him. Charlie's mustache twitched with amusement.

"Some of us make it a point to actually fit in to the present day," Rose added. "I've always just said things how I see them. It used to make my father very angry."

"I prefer it to nothing at all," Charlie said gruffly, though Rose couldn't quite figure out if his tone was earnest or irritated. But she thought she saw his eyes soften a bit.

"Shall I continue?" Rose asked to clarify.

"Are you going to give them every single detail?" Jasper asked, shaking his head and trying to speed things up. The tension in the room was really making him jittery.

"I want to hear it," Leah said not hiding her irritation in the slightest. "I wanna know why she didn't feel the need to step in, if Douche-ward has a habit of preying on women."

"Well, I am very sorry about that," Rosalie gushed. "See, our human memories fade if we don't revisit them often. And I don't revisit _this_ ever. It isn't pleasant," Rosalie explained, her contrition evident.

"Then please go on so we can understand," Jake said, but throwing a warning look at Leah to pipe down. Like Emmett, she did not appear contrite. Leah flopped down on the couch with a huff.

"Edward was new to town," Rosalie finally continued, "and, of course, he could read my thoughts. He knew how I felt about Royce and he was _totally_ taken with me. I've always been beautiful."

Leah snorted her derision. Sue moved to hush Leah, but thought better of it.

"What?" Rosalie shrugged. "I've always been told I was beautiful. I don't mean that to sound cocky, and I'm quite bored with it because you know what? I am more than a pretty face and a working vagina for fucking and bearing children." Carlisle clucked his tongue at Rosalie's language which she ignored. "I have some depth to me as well, but no one, including Edward, could see past my pretty face. All men see are my big boobs and all that our fathers saw was my gorgeous face and wide birthing hips."

Leah had no response to that. It was something she'd actually experienced a little in La Push being the daughter of an elder. She just nodded as she settled back into the couch for the rest of the story.

"Anyway," Rosalie continued satisfied with Leah's penitent look, "Edward tried to begin a _courtship_ hoping his status as the son of the new, and rich, town doctor" Rosalie gestured to Carlisle, "would ingratiate him to my father. It didn't. Wedding plans were almost finalized and invitations were set to go out in the coming weeks. Edward did his best to schmooze my father, but _Mr. Hale_ was not going to budge. See my married name would have been King. And my father wanted a _King_ in the family." The sour look on Leah's face told everyone what she thought of that.

"Did he come into your room at night, too?" Embry asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," taking Embry's snarky question seriously, "but he always seemed to know where I was. _Now_ I know it's because he could follow my scent and hear my thoughts. I thought it was creepy and spooky and always just a bit off. And nothing Edward did to try to win me over worked because it was never genuine."

"He's still not genuine," Leah muttered.

"Right?" Rosalie both agreed and asked at the same time earning a small smile from Leah. Their mutual respect was growing infinitesimally. "And I hated Bella because she didn't see through it. I didn't realize that Jasper was easing her anxiety. Alice and Edward never shared that part with me. I thought she was just a stupid, co-dependent girl."

"She was pretty co-dependent," Leah said. A growl came from the window. Jasper's eyes flicked that direction, but everyone else ignored it.

"Anyway, Edward was following me home one night—it was far too late—and I came across Royce and several of his drunk friends hanging out in the alley behind the saloon. I didn't usually walk home that way, but it was the shortest route and I was tired." Rose took a deep breath as she prepared herself to remember and reveal the painful memory. "Edward heard what all those lecherous idiots were thinking…and well…he," her voice cracked under the weight of the recollection. She struggled for words, "and he didn't do anything to stop them." Emmett stepped up behind her and she leaned into him.

"What?" Leah breathed out. "Do you mean?" she shook her head, disbelieving. "Did they?" Leah let the unfinished question hang in the air and Rosalie confirmed with a forced and jerky nod.

"Why didn't he stop them?" Leah asked, though she was sure she could guess the answer. Rosalie took a deep breath to fuel her next explanation.

"He showed up after they had finished..." she paused again, searching for appropriate words, "violating and beating me. He killed all of them, though I don't remember this part. I had to be told," her eyes flicked to Jasper, "and then he ran me off to the hospital for Carlisle to tend to my injuries. He didn't realize how bad they were. I would have died on the table unless…"

The silence was deafening as Jake took a look at the doctor making a final assessment.

"Carlisle turned you," Jake finished. He didn't try to control the angry tremors of his hands, but it didn't affect his deep voice. "He let them rape you so he had a reason to kill them. And then he could have you for himself." Jake's disgusted tone was the only betrayal to his calm façade.

"And you'd be grateful," Embry added, with a hard edge to his voice. Sue gasped and Billy patted her knee.

"What a fucking prick!" Leah growled, not concealing anything she felt. "And you helped him?" she asked stalking towards Jasper.

"Until I figured out what he was doing!" Jasper held his hands up defensively and taking a slight step back.

"You the one who attacked her?" Charlie asked, pointing an accusing finger at Jasper. "The one that started this whole trouble?" Jake stepped up behind Charlie, flanking him. Jasper didn't deny anything and his guilty swallow was reflexive.

"No!" Rosalie stated firmly. "This was all Edward's doing." Everyone looked at her and Emmett wrapped his arm around her, protectively. "Jasper thought he was helping relieve the normal anxiety about being around vampires. That and the fact that Edward has a way of manipulating people by making people feel stupid and like shit…"

"Rose, please," Carlisle chided.

"He did make her feel like shit," Leah said, defending Rosalie accusation. "Bella never felt worthy around him. That's why she was a zombie for months and months. Every shitty thing she had every thought about herself was confirmed by that bastard's abandonment. AFTER he tricked her into loving him to begin with! And that makes him a piece of shit." Leah was standing now, holding her hand out to her mother who was trying to get Leah to back off. "But standing by and watching that happen to you…I can't even think of a word for that. There isn't one! Calling him a fucking twat would be an insult to women!" Leah stammered for words. She slowed her breath and looked back at Rosalie. "How do you stand to be in the same room with him?"

"I didn't remember for a long time. Esme made Carlisle remind me when I didn't understand why I was so angry."

"Angry?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I've always had a temper, but after the transformation I blew up at the slightest provocation. I've never fed on humans, but just being in public was dangerous because I wasn't used to my new strength. Besides, Edward went rogue for a few years after that and when he came back, I'd worked through most of the anger. That, and, Emmett made everything better," Rose said softly. She leaned further into him. It was silent for a few beats.

"Where is Esme?" Jasper asked, seeming to just think of it.

"Traveling with friends. She'll join us tomorrow," Carlisle answered quietly.

"So what are we here to discuss?" Charlie said, getting impatient with all the sidebar conversations.

"Newborns," Jasper said. The humans and wolves all wore confused faces. "I have a history raising armies of newly turned vampires. One is being raised in these parts and there are some things you wolves need to know if you're gonna successfully fight them."

"What do you mean you have a history?" Charlie asked. Jake and Embry looked really interested, too. So, for the next ten minutes Jasper filled everyone in on his background of building armies in Texas and around the southwest and how he tired of the constant death and destruction of both human and vampire lives. Jasper finished with a basic tutorial on how to avoid getting hugged by a strong newborns and offered to practice with the wolves if they were up to it.

The lesson came to an abrupt end when Jake's phone rang. Annoyed, Jake looked at the screen and frowned. "I gotta take this," he said with a gruff, irritated tone. "What Rachel?"

"Is that anyway to answer the phone? Especially when you haven't talked to your sister in so long?" Everyone in the room could hear the conversation except the humans.

"Whose fault is that?" Jake asked, but he didn't give her time to answer. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy."

"Fuck you. I don't _want_ anything. I'm sorry to disturb you, _little_ brother. I didn't mean to bother you. I was just in town and thought my family would want to see me."

"Have you been to see dad?" Jake asked. "You know what? Never mind. He's not even home. If I'm free later, I'll call you. I see that your number is the same, unlike Rebecca's." There was a pause and Jake heard Rachel take in a deep breath and hold it.

"Well, maybe you'd also like to know that your little whore of a girlfriend is fucking Paul Lahote. I just saw her at his house and then she left George's parking lot with some blonde guy." A long, low growl sounded from the window. Even Charlie heard it. Billy was still too interested in his childern's conversation.

"Who is that?" Rosalie asked following Jasper's glance towards the window.

"Rach, I gotta go," Jake said, but she kept nagging him as the others continued to converse.

"Which ever wolf is lurking outside with the very strong connection to Bella," Jasper answered.

"Is that who I smell?" Emmett asked in wonder.

"You know about him?" Jake asked, looking at Jasper with the phone held to his ear by his massive shoulder.

"What?" Rachel said through the ear piece.

"He smells her imprint," Charlie suggested.

"Emmett smells him, I _feel_ him," Jasper answered.

"Wait, what?" Charlie responded.

"It's his 'gift,'" Jake supplied using finger quotes.

"Jake, who the hell are you talking to?" Rachel asked irritated.

"I told you I'm busy," Jake said turning to the wall to finish his conversation.

"Edward hears people's thoughts, Alice sees the future, Rose is beautiful, and I'm strong," replied Emmett. "Stronger than most vampires. And I got a good sense of smell."

"Edward hears people's thoughts..." Sue finally concluded trying to piece all the information together with no briefing. Jasper smiled. Billy still watched Jake and closer to him.

"I won't deny that y'all have been very clever messin' with Edward," Jasper smirked. "Singin' Abba songs and always calling each other by your nicknames while in wolf form. That massive collective cognitive really confuses Edward _and_ it pisses him off." Jasper nodded with a satisfied smile. "He hates disco, too. Try some Bee Gees or Donna Summer. He tries really hard to forget the whole of the 1970s." Embry chuckled. It was Quil who did that.

"He can't tell who is who and he totally underestimates all y'all. It makes him too judgmental to see through it." Charlie's eyes bounced between Embry and Jasper.

"But _you_ see through it?" Embry asked turning to the confederate soldier.

"No, I _feel_ through it," Jasper reiterated. "I can feel what others are feeling and modify it." Comprehension cloaked the room.

"I don't give a fuck about Edward and what he knows and what he doesn't." A naked Paul was hulking in the door and he looked angry. Furious. "No one was supposed to be at my house but Bella!" He stalked toward Jake who gladly handed the phone to him.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house?" he barked into the phone.

"I came for a little pick-me-up before I went home to visit the family, but that Bella bitch was in your house like she owns the damn place. What the fuck, Paul? You into pedophilia now? Her dad will arrest you _before_ he shoots you!" Rachel's voice squealed through the phone.

"Her father knows, and he's standing right here listening to this conversation. I haven't seen or heard from _you_ in _nine_ months, so I'll ask you again, what _the fuck_ were you doing in my house?" Paul's voice was impatient and betrayed just a little bit of pain. Jake was the only one who noticed, though.

"You know what? Never mind. It doesn't even matter anymore. But if you're hung up on this bitch you should now that she let some creepy, pale guy carry her through the forest for some kind of nature fuck."

"You should shut up about things you know nothing about," Paul warned. "Thanks for the info." Paul looked at Billy, "Your daughter says hi, Billy."

"Wha…" Paul ended the call before Rachel could finish.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked still flanked by Emmett who was noticeably sniffing the air in both Paul's and Embry's direction. Carlisle politely looked on waiting for an explanation.

"He's Bella's mate," Jasper stated like all the vampires should already know. "And he's worried. I don't like him worried. He's never been worried about her before."

"I've always known who she's with." Paul answered Jasper. "Who's the blonde vamp?" he asked everyone.

"I don't know. It's not Edward," Jasper answered, looking puzzled. "Maybe one of the new-born army?"

Paul was already moving down the stairs with Embry and Jake hot on his heels.

"It might be that scent that was at the school under Victoria's," Embry proposed as Paul stopped on the front lawn. "It was older or lighter, or something."

"Can I come?" Emmett asked, exiting the door following them closely. "I'd like to get an idea of what we're dealing with here." Paul turned around, looking at Carlisle and then at Jasper who'd just come out the door.

"It's up to you," Jake said, motioning to Paul. "Is the big guy gonna throw off your sniffer?"

"No. And we have Embry."

"Let's go," Jake said waving at Emmett. "Chief, can you please stay down here on the Rez while we get this sorted? Maybe take my dad and go check on my crazy sister?"

"You got it, Jake," Charlie said, placing his hand on his oldest friend's shoulder. He was grateful for something productive to do while others searched for his daughter. He knew he'd slow them down if he insisted on going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	18. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

"When did _you_ arrive?" Edward asked Emmet in surprise as he glided through the open glass door in the rear of the Cullen house.

"This morning," Emmet answered, sounding nonchalant but with a look of determination on his face. "We've been down in La Push." He totally ignored a open-mouthed, unfocused Alice who sat silently on the overstuffed couch in the beige, open room of the Cullen's secluded house. She was mid-vision. Edward was too distracted by Emmet to notice her.

"La Push?" Edward sounded very confused and a bit angry. Nothing was going according to his plan. He searched Emmet's thoughts and just found thoughts of looking for something that Rosalie had hidden. Emmet rifled through drawers, leaving them open when he didn't find what he was looking for. Jake strode in behind Emmet a few seconds later while Sam lingered on the forest both out of Edward's sight and mind.

"What's he doing here?" Edward snarled, baring his teeth in an attempt to be menacing.

"He's here to help _us_ clean up _your_ mess. Now calm your tits and tell us if you tailed Victoria after you caught her scent at school," Emmet answered shutting the last drawer he opened a little too heard. "AH!" he cried as he crossed an old oak armoire and fished through some papers in a file. He didn't find what he wanted and left the room.

"So did you follow it or what?" Jake asked, nonplussed by Edward's derision.

"I don't need _his_ help or your help," Edward called through the door to Emmet. "Besides, he's insulting me mentally," Edward complained. Jake smirked and Alice's head jerked up towards the door.

"We did follow the scent," Alice answered, frowning at the door and the smiling.

"Alice!" Edward hissed like he wanted to keep it a secret. Jasper appeared through the door. Alice's smile stretched across her face.

"We followed it to some place called Oil City. She went into the water from there. I think they're coming in on Third Beach and soon," Alice gushed. Jasper returned her smile and he rushed forward to her. "I'm sorry Jasper. I understand now." They hugged each other close and Jasper rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Alice's back.

"I knew you would," Jasper cooed to her.

"Third Beach?" Jake asked.

"What do you understand?" Edward asked Alice.

"Yes," Alice answered Jake, looking up at him over Jasper's shoulder. "It's soon, like later tonight. It fluctuates like she knows how to mess up the visions." Jasper pulled away and Alice took a step towards Jake as she explained. "But then it stabilizes like someone else is turning the knobs to fix the reception…does that make sense?" Alice did not notice the stare-down between Jasper and Edward.

"Yes, oddly enough. We have a really old TV at home," Jake answered.

"Found them!" Emmet called re-entering the room holding a file of newspaper clippings triumphantly over his head.

"She understands that what you have been doing is wrong, Edward. You can't _force_ Bella to love you. The vision Alice _once_ had of your happy ending with Bella no longer exists," Jasper explained in a calm, quiet voice.

"You don't speak for her," Edward scoffed. His posture was stiff and defensive.

"Actually, Edward, he does here. We have been so wrong." Her honeyed eyes turned to him so she could emphasize her point. "I no longer see _any_ futures with you and Bella." He stared back at her as she played something in her mind. Edward's eyes darted towards Jake's, looking confused. Then, comprehension spread across his marble face.

"Him?" Edward scoffed, pointing at Jake. Jasper shook his head and Emmet laid the file on the large birch table in the corner of the room.

"I'm more of a man than you are," Jake mumbled, moving the satin chairs aside to better look at the clippings on the table. "Can we get on with this? There's actually more important things to consider other than Edward's fucking broken heart. Bella's life is at stake."

"No trace of the subtle scent from the school in the surrounding areas," Jared said striding through the door. I did pickup the redhead's scent down near Oil City like she said." He nodded at Alice.

"Who is he?" Edward asked. His eyes unfocused as unbidden thoughts came to his mind. "Stop it! I don't want to see that!" Someone was thinking about Bella in a position that Edward had never considered. Nor, would he ever…

They all ignored him as they sorted through the clippings, laying all out for easy viewing. Edward didn't like being ignored and he disliked being uninformed even more. Realizing they weren't going to introduce Jared, he looked at what they were actually doing. "What are all of those?" he finally asked.

"Rose has been keeping tabs on the disappearances in and around Seattle since before we left," Emmet said as his finger quickly placed them in chronological order. "Since her own disappearance she's hypersensitive to how they are written up in the papers. Hers was merely a byline and never mentioned Royce." Alice joined them at the table.

"Tell him to quit showing me pornographic images of Bella and his afternoon tryst," Edward said shaking his head violently. He couldn't concentrate on the articles if he mind was clouded with obscene images of Bella.

"Quit your whining, Edward," Emmett said, straightening the articles now in chronological order. "It might help if you weren't so fucking nosy all the time." Edward looked offended.

"It's not something I can turn off," he retorted. "Can you _not_ hear something said in a room?"

"No," Emmett replied, "but I don't have to run around listening to every conversation and interjecting my opinion just because I have ears."

"Shut the fuck up! We need to figure this out and get the info to Carlisle and the rest of the pack!" Jake shouted. Edward stopped. "We need to get this information to Carlisle and the rest of the pack before Bella is tortured."

"Carlisle is in town, too? What about Esme?" Edward changed directions, but everyone ignored him.

Jasper's eyes searched the pictures in the articles that were arranged on the table. "I've seen him," Jasper said pointing the one of the earliest pictures. The article featuring a light haired man was one of the most recent articles, but written about one of first disappearances on Rose's timeline. The trail to find Riley Bears was cold, but the search continued. The article was a plea for any new information and offered a reward.

"Where did you see him?" Jake asked, a little too excited. "When?"

"On my way to La Push today. That can't be a coincidence," Jasper answered. "He was dressed in hiking gear, but no pack or supplies." Jake looked very closely at the picture, examining the man's features and the details of the article.

"Where's fucktard and brownnoser?" Jake asked Jared who was wandering around the room looking at all the artifacts on the walls. He followed Jake as he started moving towards the door. "This is good, Em, thanks," Jake said looking back right before he exited.

"Brownnoser caught a scent up the road from Fucktard's house and it was mixed with Bella's. A-prime is phased outside relaying all this information to those phased," Jared answered.

"Do you have to use the code names?" Edward said, irritated, as he followed the others out the door. He didn't like being ignored and he disliked being uninformed even more.

"Yes," Jared, Jake, and Jasper said together.

"Where's Leah?" Jake finished flicking his eyes to Edward and back at Jared as they headed to the end of the yard.

"Tracking Bella with Fucktard so she doesn't castrate Edward after hearing Rosalie's story."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Rose told her story," Jasper answered, "no one is very happy with you."

"Not that," Edward hissed, ignoring the line about Rosalie's story. Someone mentally relayed Bella's disappearance to him in their mind and Edward hissed.

"I knew you dogs couldn't keep her safe! I knew I should have followed her into the woods after school!"

"He better be glad that Fucktard isn't here," Jared said. "I don't even wanna phase in after that." But Jake and Jared both phased as they headed towards third beach.

 _But he is fucktard_ one voice said to throw Edward off. Jake was mentally running over all the information he'd just seen in the newspaper clipping as his paws padded along the soft earth of the forest.

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born,_ one voice began to sing and two others joined in.

"Please stop!" Edward begged, keeping pace as they all sped to wherever Jake was leading them. The song drowned out Jake's thoughts. "Where are we going?"

 _And now it's all right, it's okay. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand. The New York Times' effect on man,_ the voices kept singing, one even in a really good falsetto.

 _That Jasper is a fucking genius!_ One said while the others continued. _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive…_

They were running under the green canopy, taking great pride in the tuts and scoffs that Edward was throwing Jasper's direction. Edward hadn't noticed Sam had joined them and kept out of sight because he'd joined the chorus of singing. But as much as Edward hated the wolves' rendition of the Bee Gee's musical bomb, it did keep Edward's mind off the fact that a strange vampire with a faint scent had taken Bella and no one knew where she was. Just when he'd processed that thought and got irritated again, the wolves suddenly stopped.

 _Shut the fuck up!_ an unfamiliar voice roared.

Edward tilted his head because all thought ceased including that blasted song. There was nothing except Jasper's perpetual mental ticking of the surrounding potential threats and Emmet wondering what Rose would be wearing underneath her clothes next time they were together. Alice hadn't followed.

Edward looked around just to make sure the two wolves that had been running with them were still there because he could no longer hear the cursed disco tune nor could he hear any other profane, flippant, and pornographic thoughts that disgusted Edward to his core.

"What is it? Did you find Bella?" Edward asked.

_She left us a trail. Fucktard ran ahead and told me to wait here._

And then the pack mind disappeared from Edward's mind.

"What is it Edward?" Emmet asked sounding annoyed that Edward didn't see the double standard.

"I don't hear anything right now either!" Edward said answering Emmet's mental frustration. "The one they're calling fucktard found her scent on a trail that, apparently, she deliberately left."

_She's not as fucking stupid as you think she is._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward said aloud.

"What is what supposed to mean?" Jasper said, just as annoyed.

"Someone just told me that Bella isn't stupid as I think she is. I don't think she's stupid. She's human…frail," Edward sounded indignant. "She needs protection!"

 _She was there._ An image of a little, rundown house appeared in Edward's mind. _Emily was there, too. Come on, Brownnoser!_ And then Edward's mind was silent again.

"What are we going to do?" Edward said after he relayed the information to Jasper and Emmet. "Who's Emily?"

"We're going to wait here until Fucktard tells us where to go," Jake had phased back. "And I have some information for you." Jake's hulking human form stalked forward towards Edward, his expression menacing.

"You take orders from someone you call Fucktard?" Edward scoffed, but taking a step back. "How does Sam feel about being called Fucktard?" The air shimmered with a phase.

"They're not calling me fucktard," Sam said emerging, surprising Edward. "And Jake isn't taking orders from him. And he doesn't take orders from me either."

"But?" Edward protested, looking very confused and feeling even more frustration than ever.

"There are two packs now. Jake is alpha of the other. He _gives_ orders. But fucktard," Sam looked to the direction where they'd be running, "he answers to no one."

"What's with all the secrecy and code names?" Edward asked, his lip curling defensively at the new information.

"Because you can't be trusted you manipulative bastard. After the deal you made with Sam, who just wanted to protect the tribe—which includes Bella by the way—we knew you'd do anything to get Bella back," Jake answered. "Anything." Jake took another menacing step forward.

"What deal did he make?" Emmet asked, looking interested and a little amused.

"It was a ruse," Jasper answered. "Sam insisted that they work with the vampires and Jake was adamantly opposed to it. It caused a split in the pack, just like the wolves hoped and predicted. They led Edward to believe that Sam would do whatever he could to protect the tribe without telling him that she was imprinted to a member of the pack and considered part of that tribe."

"What?" Edward asked. "And how do you know?"

"Because I now see you more clearly than ever, Edward. And you need to be stopped. So I went to Sam myself," Jasper replied. Edward's jaw dropped. He closed it again and Jasper felt his anger as Edward's jaw then clenched.

"So Edward thought that Sam would help him get Bella back if he helped them get Victoria," Jake continued, filling in the blanks. He actually liked Jasper and had a new appreciation for Sam as an alpha. "But what the leech didn't realize is that Sam is the one who found Bella in the woods after _he_ left her there," Jake finished looking at Edward dead in the eyes. Sam then replayed the image of Bella on the forest floor, broken and sobbing and shivering with cold. Jake played him a flipbook of images of a depressed, lifeless Bella with hollow eyes and a gaunt face. " _You_ did that to her." Jared's wolf whined, but Edward could hear the thoughts in his head.

"You're never getting her back, Edward," Sam said before he phased.

"And I'm not her imprint," Jake said before he phased. Edward stood there stunned as she stared at the three wolves in front him who were mentally silent. He finally realized that they had the ability to mask their thoughts and they were discussing new finds.

"Then, who," Edward looked at Jasper, who would have felt the connection. He remembered Alice's vision and the unfamiliar man in it who wasn't Jake or Embry. It wasn't the other wolf who came into the Cullen's house who had never been introduced and it wasn't Sam. "What is an imprint?" he finally asked.

"It's the strongest connection I've ever felt. Ever," Jasper answered. "Bella's future is with him. She chose him because he helped her discover her own strength instead of reminding her of her weaknesses."

 _And they call me fucktard_ the voice snarled through Edward's head. _You're the fucktard._

"Who _is_ that?" Edward yelled stumbling around in a circle, looking through the trees. "You're the one who lost her! He left her for Victoria to find!" His voice was raw with rage. "When I find her, she'll remember, you'll see!" Then, with no warning, Edward bolted to the trees. He ran to the shack in Oil City where Victoria's scent had been traced. He had to be the one who found her. He had to convince her who was better for her.

Everyone watched him go. And did nothing. His scent was easy enough to trace.

Jake phased back but spoke to Jasper.

"Call the rest of your family and tell them to go to," he looked back at Sam's wolf, "she called it ' _their clearing?'_ " Sam yipped. "Go to Edward and Bella's clearing." Jake look confused, but Jasper nodded his understanding. "Bring medical supplies for cleaning and stitching cuts. Someone is hurt." Jasper nodded and Jake phased. Everyone but Jasper took off to the place where he and Bella had declared their undying love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	19. Repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where'd Bella disappear to? What became of Emily?

"Emily, let me see!" Bella begged. "Riley says it's bad and he brought me here to help."

"Why would you want to help me? I've been nothing but a bitch to you since the moment I met you. All you want to do is make it worse," Emily spat back. The dark cabin had a dusty smell and the only light came from the dingy, curtainless windows.

"What happened to you?" Bella asked in a whisper. She looked at Emily's hunched figure huddled in the corner facing the wall in the drab, little, run-down house. Bella wasn't talking about whatever happened to her face.

"Victoria hit her. Cut the skin very deep," a quiet voice from the other corner said. Bella had not noticed the other vampire in the room. She looked at the girl who couldn't be older than Bella by looks of her, and held her gaze for a moment trying to assess her.

"No, that's not what I mean," Bella said to the room, "what happened to you that made you so mean and bitter?"

"I'm not going to bond with you and sing some fuckin' campfire songs," Emily moaned out still facing the wall. She was in pain and Bella could see it. She could almost feel it.

"Look, I know you don't like me and the fact that you ran to the vamps to betray the people hell bent on protecting you means I _really_ don't like you either." Bella knelt down beside Emily on a dirty, but okay looking mattress on the floor. "But you are fuckin' pack whether you or I like it or not. _I_ am an imprint and I have to protect you just like they do. It is what and who we are. And for some damn reason this vampire," she pointed at Riley even though Emily had yet to turn around to see her, "has brought me here to help you. So, for once, can you stop being a colossal bitch and let me help you?" Bella let her hands slap against her thighs for emphasis.

"Fine! You wanna see? It's not like I can hide it! I'm hideous!" Emily spun around and it took all Bella had to not react. She shut off all emotion. Bella worked hard to hide all emotion as she took in the four angry wounds crossing down her left cheek up by her eye to her full pouty lips.

"Your face is not hideous," Bella replied deliberately calm. "But you have some really deep gashes that we're going to have to clean out."

"I got this the other day," the female vampire was suddenly at Bella's side handing her a first aid kit. "But she won't let me near her."

"Thank you," Bella replied softly. She looked up at the girl who'd just handed her the supplies. She couldn't be more than sixteen and she was tiny. Her hair was long and shiny and looked too well kempt next to her raggedy flannel shirt and torn jeans. The change to vampire must affect their hair and keep it nice looking Bella thought. "What's your name?"

"Um, Bree," she squeaked quietly. It was as if no one had ever asked her that before. Bree smiled weakly and retreated back to her own corner with vampiric speed.

"Thank you, Bree," Bella replied despite the abrupt departure. "So this happened when?" Bella asked anyone in the room. Emily was looking at the floor but facing Bella now. It seemed as if Riley and Bree were waiting for Emily to tell her own story. "Emily, please tell me what happened." Bella opened a bottle of peroxide and a package of gauze. "Please?"

"This morning," Bree answered and then looked at Riley who shook his head almost imperceptibility.

Bella hesitated over Emily's four wounds. It appeared as if Victoria had slapped her and the marble edges of her fingers had gouged Emily's face. They were red and swollen on the edges, but they weren't weeping. Bella didn't think they were infected. Yet. "This may hurt a bit. Close your eye." Emily obeyed.

Bella tipped the bottle of peroxide over the wounds, watching the liquid bubble and foam. She caught the drips with the gauze she was holding at Emily's chin. Emily didn't even flinch, but Bella saw a tear streak down her other cheek.

"Please?" Bella tried one more time, almost inaudibly. Emily inhaled deeply.

"When I left Sam's that day, when he dumped me," Bella nodded as Emily began, "I went searching for the red-head, Victoria. I thought that if I gave her information on the pack that she would turn me into a cold one." Emily's voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat.

"Why would you want that?" Bree asked, shuddering.

Emily looked at her with such an angry look that Bree took a step back. "I'd just been dumped by the leader of the pack! Then I could go and get revenge on both Sam and Leah!"

"You stole her boyfriend!" Bella cried. "You blackmailed Sam at the most confusing time of his life. How did you even think that was going to work?"

"I don't know!" Emily screamed. Bella was taken aback. And she was worried Emily's cut would deepen if she got any more upset. But Emily calmed herself. "Leah has just always had everything she ever wanted. She's beautiful. She'd brag to me about their sexipades." Emily sniffled. "I figured if I could do those things with Sam, he'd love me, too."

"Damn," Bella replied, "you're as fucked up as I was." Emily looked at Bella and the anger faded in to a smirk.

"That is pretty fucked up, huh?" Emily tried to wipe the tears from her face and winced. "That's why you _shouldn't_ help me. I was going to betray them all!" Emily took a deep breath and sobbed deeply on the inhale. "I did betray them all! And she didn't turn me and she did this to me!"

Emily's face wrinkled up into pain and she began rocking back and forth. Bella remembered what that looked like.

Bella remembered what that felt like.

She remembered what feeling that much pain looked like on her, but she did not actually feel it again. She couldn't let herself.

"Shhhh," Bella said, still dabbing the foam even over Emily's crinkled face. "This is really going to hurt, peroxide doesn't kill anything. So, now we have to use the alcohol."

"Why? What's the point? No one wants me anyway. Especially after what I've done," Emily admitted. Bella unscrewed the cap from the clear, plastic bottle.

"That's not true. Both Leah and Sam are worried sick. They both feel responsible." Bella poured a liberal amount of alcohol on a new wad of gauze and placed it over three of the four tears. Emily flinched and cried out in pain this time. "I'm sorry," Bella said, but she didn't pull away. She pressed firmly into the wounds. She had to kill the germs and it was best to do it as quickly as possible.

"I deserve it," Emily hissed as Bella applied a newly soaked pad to the unwashed wound.

"Stop it! No one deserves to wallow in shit! No one!" Bella said, but continuing to press the cleansing gauze to Emily's wounds. "I don't care what you've done or why. Just fucking fix it and move on." Bella stopped her ministrations and looked at Emily. "You have people who are worried about you. They can't worry if they don't care. Right?" Emily didn't respond.

"Right?" Bella pressed. Emily shrugged because she honestly didn't know. "Leah was…well…still _is_ pissed at you. You stole her boyfriend by blackmailing him. _Of course_ she's pissed. But you're her cousin." Bella began dabbing again with the gauze. "You're _family_. Family forgives shit. It's gonna take time, and you're gonna have to make some serious changes, but it _can_ happen." She dabbed Emily's wounds one more time.

"We need to cover these to keep them clean. Until we can get you to see someone." Bella looked up at Riley. "We are going to be able to see someone, right? You didn't bring me here just to let me fix up Emily and then allow Victoria torture and kill me did you?"

"I can't." Riley paused and Bella waited for an explanation. "Bree and I, we've decided we have to do something to stop this," Riley answered. Bella looked at Bree again. She'd forgotten she was there. Her eyes were the strangest color…they were…orange.

Bella had only ever seen the red of those who drank from humans and the yellow-gold of the "vegetarians". Bree seemed to wilt under Bella's inspection.

"You don't drink from humans, do you?" Bella finally surmised.

"No," was her short, shy answer. Bella looked up at Riley but only after she saw Bree sigh in relief.

"Why the change of heart? Aren't you the one who stole my clothes?" Bella took a stab and the dark with that accusation.

"I was. But that was before I knew how all this was going to go. Victoria lied to me," Riley answered.

"She's a bitch!" Bree hissed from her corner. That drew Bella's attention again and away from Emily. "And we have to go back for Fred. Please let me go back for Fred." Bree looked at Riley.

"We can't. He might help us more from where he is. He told me to take you away. I told you not to worry about him. He's the only one I'm not worried about," Riley said.

"Who's Fred?" Bella asked.

"He's my friend," Bree answered. "He protected me from the others that Victoria made. They'd fight and no one ever wanted to be around Fred. I noticed and just sat behind him and he didn't mind. After a while we started talking. He's the one who told me about my boyfriend and Victoria." Bree's eyes flicked to Riley. Bella noticed but wanted Bree to continue the story.

"Did Victoria create you, too?" Bella asked Bree as she pressed sterile gauze to Emily's face and fixing it with tape. She listened while she continued tending to Emily's face.

"No, I was bitten by another when they were out feeding. She expects Riley to control them but their wild. Then, the one who bit me, he got in a fight with another one and was killed… and I was forgotten. I seem to have a talent for going unnoticed or I learned it from Fred," Bree added. Bella processed that, too.

"Have you ever fed from humans?" Bella asked, tilting her head at the young vampire. She couldn't have been more than fifteen when she was turned.

"Once," Bree looked at the floor. "It burned so much," Bree put her hand on her throat, "and Riley told me it was the only way to make it stop. Victoria makes fun of the yellow eyes for eating animals and I figured if they could do it so could it, so could I" Bree said softly. "I didn't like killing people. I've seen too much killing even before I was changed."

"I'm sure the Cullens will give you some tips," Bella said dabbing Emily's face with dry gauze.

"It's actually not that hard," Bree said, kind of proud. "And the thirst burn definitely isn't as hard as the change was. I didn't want be responsible for anyone to ever go through that hell I went through." She looked over to Emily. "You would _not_ have enjoyed that." Emily sat still as Bella surveyed her work.

"How did she lie to you?" Emily, turning her attention to Riley. "I've seen you with her. You are either in love with her or you're fuck buddies," Emily stated. That held Bella's attention.

"Pretend is the key word," Riley sneered. "She had me fooled for a while but then I…" Riley looked at Bree again. "Well, she's that way with many of us. Bree just told you about her boyfriend. I wasn't the only one." Riley paused, searching for the right words to continue, "Besides, I _saw_ where it was leading." Bella noted his tone was unsure of his explanation.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked for clarification.

"Well, this Alice person," Riley waited for Bella's nod showing she understood where he was headed, "Victoria says she can see visions of the future. That they're like images or visions, right?"

"Well, sort of," Bella began.

"Okay, but they're based on people's decisions. Victoria's friend Laurant explained it to us. She can manipulate the visions by changing her mind? Yes?"

"Yes, that's about right," Bella agreed. Emily sat back, listening. She pressed her hand to her bandage. She caught Bella's gaze and for once didn't look pissed. Bella took that as a very subtle thank you. She looked back at Riley.

"Well, I don't see visions, I see scenes. Still scenes," he clarified. "So, I can see _all_ possibilities. But," Riley added, "I don't know what decisions lead to which pictures. I can only make educated guesses. I didn't like the picture of all of us dead in a field."

"All of who?" Emily's voice trembled.

"You were dead here in the house," he answered. "Victoria's army was all dead and the only ones who remained were the Cullens. I tried to tell Victoria, but she won't listen. She either doesn't believe in my ability, or she doesn't care. And, Bree showed me that I don't have to kill humans any more to survive."

Bella leaned back on the mattress next to Emily thinking over all this new information. If she could some how communicate this to Paul, it could be really helpful to the packs. She looked at Bree again and her strange eyes.

"So you drink from animals like the Cullens?" Bella asked, her eyes flicking between Bree and Riley. Riley's eyes were still crimson.

"He's trying," Bree answered as she nodded her answer to Bella's question.

"It's hard," Riley admitted. "I can't stand the taste. It's like drinking mud and it doesn't sooth the burn." Riley grabbed at his neck like he was currently in pain. "But Bree had the idea of using donated blood and I take some from different blood banks every few days or so." Bella considered that. She always wondered why Edward had never considered such a thing. But Bella realized that Edward was sort of an all-or-nothing kind of guy.

"So are your pictures ever, like, eliminated?" Bella asked getting back to the original point. She felt like their time for talking was running out.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, looking confused for the first moment.

"Like, Alice's visions change. Do your pictures change?" Bella clarified.

"No. I just see them all of a certain event. I don't know what leads to which. But I'm getting better at _deciding_ which decisions lead to the more desirable outcomes. And helping you and Emily seemed like it would lead to the picture of Bree and I surviving the fight that's coming."

"You gotta let me get Emily back to the rez somehow," Bella said moving forward to the edge of the mattress.

"No!" Emily protested. "I can't go back there!"

"You have to go back!" Bella explained tersely and standing up. "You owe people an apology and we gotta get your face looked at soon. Now, suck it up and let's get going!" They played a short game of don't blink and Bella saw Emily slump in resignation.

"I can try, but I think you're wrong," Emily said. She scooted forward to the edge of the mattress and looked thoughtful. "But won't going back there put everyone on the rez in danger?"

Bella hadn't thought of that. The Rez was her safe place because that's where her protectors were. It was the wolves job to protect all humans and Bella couldn't risk leading one crazy, revenge hungry psychopath and her army there. She'd left a trail of hair to this cabin. They'd find her.

"Someone's here!" Riley hissed as Bella had just reached her conclusion.

"It's one of the wolves," Bree agreed, after she raised her nose to sniff the air.

"I gotta go out there," Bella said, abruptly to the door. "They'll kill you two if they see you. I have to explain." Bella rushed out the door just I time to see Paul's wolf burst through the trees.

"Stay here!" Bella yelled to everyone inside and closed the door. She turned around to face Paul who was right there in her face, teeth bared.

"Let me explain before you go ripping apart innocent people."

His growl told her he had no intention of listening to anything she had to say about the vampire who'd taken her.

"You stop that!" she said sternly. She planted her feet and put her hands on her hips. "I need you to phase right now."

She watched as his hackles lowered and his teeth disappeared. But he just stared at her. "Please?" Bella added.

Bella was getting used to watching the transformation between animal to man and vice-versa.

"Woman! Speak." Paul grunted as he grabbed her up and pulled her in tight. She could feel his concern, his relief, his anger as he swung slowly her back and forth and her feet dangled a foot above the ground.

"I. Can't. Breathe." Bella choked out and tried to laugh. His hold on her loosened a bit. "I'm okay. The guy who took me wants to stop Victoria."

"That's what he said, huh?" he dropped her to the ground softly.

"Listen to me, I have all kinds of new info and I have to get Emily some medical attention."

"Dr. Cullen could probably help," Paul replied. His heated gaze sent a wave of desire through her body. But that would have to wait.

"Dr. Cullen is here?" she asked, hopefully.

"I have some stuff to tell you, too," he began, "but I gotta kiss you first. Then we have some decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	20. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, on 3rd Beach...

Jake panted with the effort he'd exerted ripping vamps apart on the beach. It'd been hard work, but satisfying. The anger he'd felt for the past few weeks fueled his intensity during the fight. His wolf helped him harness it and he was like a knife cutting through hot butter when the red-eyed fuckers emerged on the shore of Third Beach.

First there was the anger over phasing to begin with. He knew had he not phased he'd be the one with Bella. He knew it as sure as he knew all the old legends were now true. And even though he'd come to terms with Bella and Paul's imprint, he was still so angry with Taha-Aki. He knew it was illogical, but the anger was real none-the-less. His sister coming home after four fucking years and headed off the Paul's for a booty call first only added turd flavored icing to the shit cake he was already eating. Again, the logical part of his brain knew that was his sister's selfishness, but he let his pain and anger rule. Channeled by his wolf, those vamps didn't stand a chance.

Thunder rolled through the sky as the waves pounded the shore. The battle hadn't taken very long with the help Riley and Bree and Jasper's new-born army fighting tutorial.

"Throw me your bic," Quil called to Jake who'd just lit a pile of limbs, heads, and torsos. Their half open, red, dead eyes made him a little queasy. He looked up at the darkened sky and frowned.

"Just a sec," Jake responded, gruffly. "I want to light 'em up good. These motherfuckers are completely fucked up!" Quil watched as Jake lit up at least three other places in his pile. He visually shuddered before chucking the little, red lighter that Quil easily caught. The firelight danced off their copper skin as they set about their task.

"Next time let's bring a blow torch so we don't have to get so close." Quil squinted as flames caught in three places thanks to his deft fingers. The body parts may be hard as marble, but they were flammable as gasoline. Good thing, too, because the storm rolling left no dry kindling to light a fire.

"How many did we count?" Brady asked, happily fanning flames with a piece of plywood he'd found on the beach. He'd phased only yesterday and wasn't allowed in the battle which irritated him. He was grateful to be doing something. After seeing how vicious and strong the newborns were, he was grateful that this fight wasn't his initial training. Not that he was a coward, but he wasn't quite comfortable in his fur yet. The smallest of the wolves, he'd climbed a tall tree then phased and watched from his perch to serve as the eyes for Paul and the other pack.

"Fourteen," Leah said, still scanning the water in case some had held back. She held her bloody arm that was healing rapidly after a deep cut by a particularly vicious male who almost gotten his teeth into her. She'd snatched her paw from his grip at the last moment, but his sharp fingernails had sliced through her fur and some of her muscle. Her arm was caked with blood and she walked to where the rough tide met the shore to wash it off. She reached down for a hand full of sand to use as an abrasive before she rinsed.

"Then we're still missing four," Bree said. She was standing on the tree line, too afraid to come near the flames.

"Victoria, Fred, and the two new ones this one made," Riley added, kicking body parts onto Jake's large pile of flaming bodies. "I'm glad that motherfucker is dead." He spat to add emphasis and the fire sparked at his venom.

"Who was he?" Jake asked, noted the hate lacing Riley's comment.

"That was Damian and he liked to turn the mean-ass people to see what they'd be like as vampires," Riley explained. "Victoria was pissed the first few times he did it, but when I started refusing she turned to him."

"I hope Fred took off before the attack. He said he was," Bree added quietly.

"Who's Fred?" Quil asked. He didn't like the look of Bree's blood orange eyes, but they were less shocking than the red eyes going up in the flames. And he believed Paul's explanation that it meant she didn't feed from humans.

"He was my friend. He protected me from all the others. He never wanted to be turned either," Bree answered. Quil gazed at her. She was tiny and she looked scared. Quil wasn't used to seeing scared vampires. He thought about what she said about Fred. He guessed that she didn't have any more choice than he did in their transformations. And she'd decided to help the humans. She couldn't be all bad. Even if she did stink like rotting flesh that was too sweet.

She'd helped draw the vamps on the shore and point them in the direction where the small pack and three yellow eyed vamps were waiting just behind the trees. Brady couldn't remember their names yet so he just called them the big guy, the little guy, and the blonde chick.

The incoming army was surprised to see Bree, but heeded her directions when they saw Riley, too. It only took a few seconds for them to realize the trap. The screeching of ripping vampire flesh by Jake's pack and half the Cullens still filled Quil's head as he turned back to his chore.

"Do we need to worry about these missing four?" Jake's booming voice broke Quil's thoughts.

"The two newest? Hell yeah," Riley answered. "They were turned without Victoria's permission, but she took to them right away. They have no control. But in the end, she really didn't give a shit. She just wanted more viciousness the more she learned about you guys. That's why I left. And you never really expected Victoria to show up here, did you?"

"No," Leah scoffed. She'd come over, satisfied no one else was in the water and stoked one of the fires with a long, broken branch from the beach. A crack of thunder filled the sky again but no one flinched. "It's like the goddam weather knows shit is fucked up tonight."

"What do you mean, 'they have no control,'" Jake asked, ignoring Leah. "Who are they?"

"They are a brother and sister who Damian had been watching for a few weeks. He'd followed them from bar to bar and even made out with the girl to lure them in. He figured since Edward did it with a human, he could, too."

"Bella never did Edward!" Leah hissed, her face angry.

"Does it matter if she did or not?" Riley asked, not waiting for a reply. "Damian was a cocky son of a bitch who did exactly what he wanted when he wanted to do it. The only good thing I've ever done was kill that bastard and it was the least I could do since I'm the one who made him." Riley looked at the flames longingly. He was quiet for a few moments while the flames crackled and the waves pounded.

"I'm pretty sure Fred's gone. He never bought into Victoria's scheme. And he has the uncanny ability to go unnoticed," Riley added.

"Does he drink from humans?" Jake asked.

"He has," Bree chipped in. Another big wave crashed on the beach and it made her jump.

"Then we need to worry about him," Jake responded. Bree bit her lip. Jake stopped working and looked at her. "Is this going to be a problem? Are you having second thoughts?"

Bree shook her head vigorously. "If…" Bree started and bit her lip again. It reminded him of Bella a little bit. "If we find him, can we try to talk to him? He really is a good guy."

"We won't find him," Riley said wiping his hands on his jeans to get rid of the sand. "Not if he doesn't want to be found."

"We'll see," Jake answered Bree. "Brady, I need you to phase to see what's going on. I don't like that we've been disconnected for so long." Brady flung his plywood across the beach—he was still so impressed with his new strength—and obeyed immediately.

"I want to get to Bella," Leah said finding one more dismembered hand and throwing it on Quil's fire. "You know where that meadow is, Jake?" Jake just glared at her like she was an idiot. "Sorry."

Collin howled and all eyes turned to him. He started pacing back and forth and Quil, Leah, and Jake all phased without another word. It only took a few moments before Bree and Riley watched the four wolves scale the steep bank and disappear into the trees.

"Should be follow them?" Bree asked Riley.

"We have to. At least I do. This is all my fault," he answered.

"Riley, we've been over this. It is not." He took one last look at her, refusing to discuss this one more time and darted up the bank to follow the scent of the wolves. In a flash, Bree was gone, too. The drizzle turned to rain and would have to douse the flames of the funeral pyres nestled in the sand of Third Beach.

* * *

The rain blew down in sheets, but Bella didn't care. What made her shiver was the thought of a vampire army headed to her so she could be tortured and killed. She was sure the torture would not be quick. If Victoria was hell-bent on punishing Edward, it was going to take a while. He did have a knack for pissing people off. Maybe that was also his super vamp-power.

Emily shivered beside her pulling Bella out of her thoughts. She did not take runs with vampires any better than Bella had. Bella was sure Emily would be more comfortable with Riley. Besides, she got to ride Paul's wolf again. When Paul asked where they should go, Bella knew exactly where she would be found by any number of people.

And it was symbolic.

It was the place where she'd first declared her love to the one to whom she was prepared to give her eternity. It was the site of the fateful baseball game that brought her to the attention of James and Victoria. It was the place where Laurant almost ended her mortality. It was the place she first saw her imprint, though she didn't even know what and who that was at the time.

Yes. When Paul asked her where they should go, she knew the answer without even thinking about it. Paul nodded, knowingly. Thunder crashed overhead and Emily jumped with a little shriek. Thunderstorms are not common in the Pacific Northwest. Bella was seeing symbols everywhere.

"I should have warned you, but it would have made it worse," Bella said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay. I closed my eyes for most of it," Emily said taking deep breaths to stave off the nausea. "I've done it once before. It's not as bad as last time." Looking around for somewhere to sit, Emily finally just shrugged and plopped down in the grass. It wasn't like they could get any wetter than they already were.

"Riding the wolves is much better," Bella turned her head and wiped her sopping hair off her forehead. She sat down next to Emily.

"You've ridden the wolves before?" Emily said in awe, shifting in the wet grass where they sat next to a tree. It shielded them from some of the rain at least. The steel gray sky was losing what little light was able to seep through the shield of clouds. It'd be dark soon.

"Well, just once. Paul ran me through the forest today before Riley kidnapped me to help you."

"Aren't you sacred of them…in wolf form?" Emily asked.

"No!" Bella said, looking at Emily. "They saved me. Twice."

"So _he's_ your imprint?" Emily asked, scrutinizing Bella's face. She'd never understood the bond that Kim had with Jared and was immensely jealous of it. That's what she wanted. She wanted someone to be that devoted to her.

"Yes," Bella responded. "I'm not fucking the entire pack," she added curtly remembering what Emily had told Kim. Emily looked a little contrite.

"Well, that's the only thing I could figure…"

"Not everything is about sex, Emily," Bella cut her off. Bella heard her words and had to consider it even as she said it. It had begun only as sex. Bella needed to release everything she'd bottled up inside, and Paul gave her that. But he gave her so much more. He'd helped her find herself. He let her just be herself. And liked her anyway, without trying to change a thing. In turn, she liked him just the way he was. They really were good for each other. She hadn't realized how much she needed his blunt honesty. She fought against it. And he needed her because she hadn't needed him. What a fucking weird paradox, Bella concluded.

"But you are fucking him?" Emily asked breaking Bella's thoughts again.

"Yeah, but like I said, that's not what it's about."

"How did you get him?" Emily pressed. "Everybody wants him. Oli is going to be so fucked up over this."

Bella barked out a laugh much to Emily's surprise. "I didn't 'get' him. I didn't even want him. He didn't want me. He hated me," Bella blurted.

"Then how…" Emily trailed off trying to put together all this new information. "He used to do anything that walked."

The thunder rolled through the sky again following the flashes of lightening that was muted by the clouds.

"He didn't stop because of me. He'd stopped before that." Bella didn't actually know if that was true or not, but from what everything Paul had said up to that point, she figured that was true. "It must be the wolf." Bella was thinking out loud. "The wolves seem to ground the guys. They're ancient and have more wisdom, I guess. They help the guys learn some control."

"But you're not even Quileute. How could he imprint on you?" Emily asked, but she didn't sound petulant. Bella figured Emily was trying to work it out like she was.

"The wolf chooses. Paul's been telling me about it and Billy's been filling in the blanks." Bella shivered from being wet and cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, but it didn't help.

"The wolf chooses someone who will be good for the man. And since they are far older and wiser than the boys whose bodies they inhabit, the few who have an imprint learn to trust it. And Paul didn't at first."

Emily thought about that. "Why did he hate you?" she finally asked, but more to herself. "That Edward guy. Because he's a vampire" she answered her own question. "So why'd you like _him_?" Emily reached up and touched the bandage on her face. It was throbbing since Bella cleaned it out with alcohol.

"Who? Edward?" Bella asked. She hadn't thought about it since she'd been with Paul. What did she see in Edward? Why was she with him? Why did she feel so badly when he left?

"Well, I guess because he's beautiful. I'd never seen anyone as exquisite as him before. And he was fascinated with me. That had never happened to me before." But even as she said that, she knew that wasn't true. Mike and Eric had definitely shown an overt interest that she did not return. "I guess I was just so flattered?"

Thunder crashed again and they both looked up.

"Yeah," Emily breathed, "I can see how that would be nice." She gingerly wiped the rain off her face around the bandage.

"But he made me feel like shit. I could never measure up to his standards. That's why Paul is different. I wasn't looking for him. And even though he hated me, he forced me to look at myself and see who I was…good and bad. And having someone see the good," Bella paused and Emily looked up at her, "makes me feel like I can fix the bad."

Emily thought about that. She hadn't done anything good in a long time. "What if there is no good?" she asked in a timid voice.

"There's always something good, you just have to look for it," Bella said, holding Emily's gaze as another crack of thunder followed a bright flash of lightening.

"That was really close," Emily said. "This weather is weird."

"I know," Bella said looking up at the sky again. "The perpetual rain has always bothered me, but I've never seen lightening like this up here."

"Doesn't make any of this easier. Are you scared?" Emily asked.

"Shitless," Bella answered.

"You should be." The male voice was soft, but pierced both the girls' hearts. Both their eyes moved to black haired, red-eyed vampire who smiled at them menacingly.

"Shit," Emily said. Bella looked at Emily's petrified face. She had never seen Emily look scared before. Angry? Yes. Bitter? Yes. Scared? No.

"Remember us?" said the female, smirking at Emily.

"Yes," Emily whispered. Fear gripped Bella's heart. No one was supposed to be here yet. Did that mean Paul failed? What about Jake's pack? She didn't know much of the plan, but she knew Jake, Leah, Quil and the new kid were supposed to meet the army on Third Beach.

Did this mean they were dead? Bella couldn't think about that.

Numb. She had to go for numb.

She dug down deep into that part where she kept her emotion bottle, shoved the fear in there and sealed the lid on tight.

Bella knew, like she did with Laurant, she had to stall.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

"This is Jack," the tall woman who looked like the male's twin said. "And I'm Jill."

Bella knew that the woman was trying to be menacing, but she couldn't help it, she laughed.

Like, totally out loud. It was a barking sound that Bella didn't recognize from herself. It's was Paul's laugh. She'd picked that up from her imprint.

That wiped the smile off Jill's face.

"I'm sorry," Bella snorted. "I really am. But your names are Jack and Jill?"

The two looked at each other not knowing quite how to take Bella's reaction. Bella didn't know how to take her reaction. But the fear was gone. She didn't even feel the mirth she was displaying. But she couldn't stop the reaction.

"Bella, don't," Emily whispered, "they are mean." Bella snorted again.

"You doubt her," the lady sneered.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take that seriously. Are you siblings? Tell me you're siblings. Tell me, your mom and dad named you fucking Jack and Jill."

"We may have to mess this bitch up before Victoria gets here," Jack hissed. He went to crack his knuckles, but Bella guessed the lack of sound meant that vampires couldn't do that. And it just added to the absurdity of the the entire situation and she barked another laugh.

"She'll be pissed, but it might be worth it," Jill agreed, flummoxed. Apparently, this was not the reaction they were expecting.

"Don't break your crown doing it, Jack," Bella snorted again. That's when the cold, wet, marble hand slammed against her cheek and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	21. Culminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights are resolved and injuries assessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging after that last chapter. I had a rough week. Here you go.

"So you're the one?" Victoria breathed venomously. "The one Edward's little play toy is messing around with?" Her red curls were wet, thick, and heavy and lay in waves, plastered against her face.

"I think you're confused," Embry replied, circling opposite the red head. A crack of thunder split the silence, but Embry didn't flinch. Being human was the best way to stall, but he needed to phase to see what was going on with the rest of the pack. Their scenting plan had worked and she'd followed Embry once the fight on the beach was over.

"I can smell her on you. I might just let you live knowing that would drive Edward crazy, too." Victoria tilted her head to the side at the thought.

"What a nice offer," Embry replied, keeping his distance and continuing to circle with her. "But I think you got it a little wrong." She stopped and so did Embry. Another flash of lightning, quickly followed by a crack of thunder, lit up sky.

"I've been following you all for months. Do you think I'm an idiot?" she hissed.

"No," Embry answered, "but you don't have all your facts straight either. And I don't have time to explain it." And he phased.

"Can't take me as a man, huh?" Victoria snarled. She was irritated that she hadn't been able to track Edward or Bella. It was driving her mad.

_Embry where are you?_

_Not too far from Bella's clearing, Sam. She's pissed. Let Jake know._

_I hear you, Em._

_We all hear you. It's like we're one pack again._

_Where's Paul?_

"I'm here," Paul said aloud stepping from behind a tree. Naked and proud, Paul approached Victoria and stopped about ten feet from her. Embry's wolf paced as he projected the scene back to the pack. They were out looking for the remaining three. "I'll take you as a man and not a wolf, even though it's totally pissing him off."

Victoria's head jerked from Embry to Paul. She lifted her head infinitesimally and she sniffed. She looked confused.

"Should we clear up her misconceptions, Embry?" Paul asked, no hint of amusement in his voice. Embry huffed his agreement, but paced through his anxiety.

"Why do you smell the same?" Victoria asked. "How is that possible?" Her eyes darted between Paul the human and Embry's wolf.

"Because he was wearing a pair of shorts covered in my cum," Paul said with a smile. "It's quite potent and better for scenting than other fluids. You vamps think we're too stupid for strategy." Victoria didn't say another word, she just scowled. "I'm who Bella is fucking." He advanced one step. "Not Jake, not Embry," he continued and took another step while Embry paced. "And it pisses Edward off that he didn't give in when he had the chance. Doesn't it Edward?"

"Edward isn't here!" Victoria spat back. Her frustration at his evasion was clear. She was unraveling. Paul was going to push that envelope. Desperate people make stupid mistakes.

"He's close enough to hear your thoughts. He's waiting for you to take me out so he can pick up the pieces and take credit," Paul said. "But he's not going to get the chance."

"To take me out or take the credit?" she asked with a sneer. She was trying to regain her composure. The heavy rain made her look like a drowned rat rather than a vicious threat.

"Neither," Paul responded. He offered no more information but took another step forward. Steam from the cool summer rain rose off his heated body. He just stared at her, waiting. She didn't blink, which he liked because she didn't need to. It meant she wasn't into human pretenses which they'd already suspected. She did take a step back to increase the distance between them until she figured out what she wanted to do.

"Well, you think very highly of your abilities, don't you?" she asked. Paul was getting tired. He wanted to get to Bella and so did the wolf.

"No. I don't underestimate my enemies," he returned. She'd watched as Embry continued to pace back and forth, slowly inching to her right with each length. "I assume you know that Riley came to us and told us your plans."

"He's a fool," she spat. She obviously knew.

"Then you know you're army is gone." Paul just kept pushing her limits. Embry continued pacing.

"It doesn't matter, it kept you distracted while I went after your whore." Her look of satisfaction was short lived. Paul didn't rise to her insulting taunts.

"If that's what you choose to believe," Paul said.

"Believe what? That Bella is a whore or that they kept you distracted?" she asked. She didn't like this man and his cryptic statements.

"Whichever. You seem to think that perception is reality. I don't. I know that actual truth. Bella is fine and that the two you sent, what are their names? Jack and Jill? They did not complete their task."

Victoria's eyes darted from Embry to Paul again and the flash of lighting illuminated her fear.

"How do you…" her voice trailed off.

Paul was pleased he'd caught her off guard by knowing more than she thought he did. But what he'd told her was absolutely true. He did not underestimate his enemies, especially those whose long game had been systematically stopped at every turn. She was going to lash out and it was going to be soon. He was ready.

"Know about them?" Paul asked. "Do you think we'd leave Bella alone in a field with a traitor to the pack? You just admitted that you've been following us for weeks—but I suspect it's been months. Hell, we even sent Embry, here, to go to school with her! Part of that was to keep Edward confused, but it worked on you, too. I even knew Riley was waiting to take her," he bluffed. "There isn't anything you can do that we haven't anticipated. You are not going to leave here alive. That is a fact."

"You're bluffing," she said, but her voice was unsteady.

"Am I?" Paul asked. He was totally bluffing with the last bit, but he was waiting for his opportunity. The hairs on his arms raised and he could feel it was coming.

Then, a number of things happened in very quick succession.

Embry moved behind Victoria, who, thinking human Paul was the safer option, rushed towards him.

Paul deftly side-stepped her advance, but twisted catching her arm and easily getting her into a full nelson head lock.

Embry rounded on the pair of them and ripped one of her legs off her body to prevent her from springing from Paul's grasp.

Lightning struck in the clearing where they stood, hitting Victoria in the chest.

Victoria burst into flames and fell on top of Paul.

Embry grabbed Victoria's other foot and flung her from on top of Paul who lay lifeless in a little clearing while the rain fell in sheets.

* * *

Emily didn't know what to do. She was scared shitless before Bella taunted the vampires by laughing hysterically at their names. In the short time she'd spent with the red eyes, she could tell these were the most sadistic of them all. These were the two that made her realize the terrible mistake she'd made by running away and betraying the whole pack.

She'd been so desperate for someone to love her. She was so jealous of Leah, who was so smart, and so beautiful, and such a complete bitch! Emily wanted what Leah had with Sam and was sure that she could be just as bitchy as Leah ever was. But she'd had a lot of time to consider Leah over the past few days.

Leah wasn't a bitch. Leah was just unapologetically honest.

Emily finally figured out that she'd hadn't been anything like Leah at all. Emily had finally seen her own conniving and manipulation for exactly what it was when she recognized it in everything that Victoria was planning. She also recognized it when she listened to Jack and Jill talk when Victoria was away. There was no trust when you surrounded yourself with those kinds of people and Emily finally realized that.

But she'd discovered it when it was too late. The wolves were protectors and all they ever did was protect. Emily was the predator in their group and she'd sucked everyone dry. Bella was so willing to forgive her and to help her when she was hurt. And now, Bella lay unconscious after one strike from a cold, stone fist. Because Jack had punched her in the side of the head.

Emily didn't understand why Bella was deliberately provoking them. Was it a stall technique? But as the two converged on Bella's unconscious body to finish the job, Emily knew she had to do something. She'd told their enemies everything she knew about the pack, fortunately, it wasn't much. The least she could do was try to save one of the imprints.

She'd witnessed the blood lust the newly turned vampires had. When one smelled blood, there was little any of them could do to stop a feeding frenzy. Emily needed to use that to her advantage. She also remembered the legends she'd researched when she first saw Sam phase. She'd gone to the little rez library to learn all she could in order to blackmail him. She remembered thinking how stupid the third wife was for such a stupid act and sacrifice, but now Emily saw all that differently.

The third wife, grieving over the loss of her son to a cold one, made the sacrifice in order to distract the cold ones from her other son who had just phased for the first time. She'd plunged a knife into her heart to distract the vampire stalking her son. Emily didn't think she could do that. She was angry at herself for not being that selfless, but she knew she could at least draw blood.

She had to do something fast.

Her eyes darted around the ground looking for something sharp. Her eyes fixed on a jagged rock and on her hands and knees she scrabbled quickly across the slick earth, bringing her to her prize. Emily pulled up the sopping fabric of her sleeve and hesitated. She'd have to press hard to draw blood and it was going to hurt. But did that compare to the pain she'd caused everyone around her? And if she did this, chances were that she'd be killed by these two and then they'd go back to finish off Bella.

But there was another chance that she would do this, Jack and Jill will come after her, and the wolves would save them both just in the nick of time. It could happen. Right?

A flash of lightening split the sky not three hundred yards away and Emily hoped she'd imagined the scream that ripped through the air followed by the howl of a wolf. It was her sign as Jack and Jill looked up from Bella's prone body and stopped arguing about what to do with her.

"HEY!" Emily yelled. Both sets of blood red eyes moved towards her and she stabbed her jagged piece of rock into her arm. She drew blood through the deep gash she created in her forearm as well as in the palm of her stabbing hand. She winced with the pain, dropped the rock, and held her bloody arms up to show them her offering.

"Thirsty?" Emily asked. Jack looked at Jill who licked her lips.

"Well, that solves our dilemma, doesn't it?" Jack said. Jill nodded and they both moved in a flash of vampiric speed. Emily closed her eyes, waiting for her impending doom. She was actually proud of herself for the first time since she could remember and prayed that Taha Aki would look down on her kindly.

She felt the fire of the wound in her arm intensify when Jack's teeth sank in. She felt the pull of his suction and he took a deep draw of her blood. Then she felt the same draw from her right palm after Jill's teeth found purchase there. As the burn spread up each arm and reached her shoulders, all she could feel was the fire consuming every cell. She hoped the burning would purge her many sins and that death would find her quickly.

* * *

 _He's not breathing_ , Embry reported through the pack mind.

 _Get to Bella and make sure she's safe. If we don't, and he lives, we'll all wish we were dead_ , Jake said. _We're almost there._

Embry was torn. He'd watched as Paul held Victoria in place as the surge of electricity ignited her flammable body. He'd moved quickly to pull her body off his so he didn't burn with her and the pack watched it all from his mind. The response was immediate. The concern, the awe, the celebration that Victoria was finally dead. But now they had to get to Bella who was in the hands of two sadistic mother fuckers.

Embry flung himself away from Paul's body and in the direction of the meadow where Paul had dropped Emily and Bella. No one liked this part of the plan but Bella was insistent and Paul convinced Jake to let Bella be the bait it the clearing. No one expected that Emily would be part of the plan and she was the wild card.

It seemed that everyone converged on the meadow at the same time. Bella lay, lifeless, at the bottom of a tree and the two sadistic fucks were gathered around Emily, drinking from her.

Edward made it to Emily first, pulling the man from her and flinging him towards any wolf that followed. Jake caught him by the arm and Leah caught the other and two of them ripped him apart. His scream caught the attention of the woman, who was then pulled apart by Edward and Emmett.

Like a seamless team, wolves and yellow eyes built one more bonfire to destroy the remnants of the vampire army by fire.

Except Dr. Cullen who knelt at Bella's side. Purple plumes of smoke rose up into the stormy sky when all eyes turned to see what he had to say.

"She's breathing, but unconscious. We need to get her back to the house so I can properly diagnose her," Dr. Cullen reported.

"What about Paul?" Embry said after he phased back. Jake, Sam, and Leah phased, too. "He was holding Victoria when she was struck by lightning. He wasn't breathing." Panic filled the Doctor's eyes; Embry had realized the vamps wouldn't know anything about that since he wasn't in the pack mind. Dr. Cullen liked the wolf called Paul and was glad that Bella had found some happiness with him. He would do everything he could if only for her sake.

Emily's scream drew their attention back to her. Edward knelt at her side.

"She's been bitten twice," he reported. "I don't think it's too late to suck the venom out."

"Take Emily back to the Cullen's place and take Bella to Paul's," Jake alpha ordered so there would be no question of obedience. The wolves set in motion despite Edward trying to protest.

"Bella should—" Edward tried.

"Bella needs to be where she'd want to be and I am in the best position to make that choice," Jake roared, his deep voice booming through the field. "You've caused enough trouble and now one of ours is turning into one of yours! You _will_ do what I say or I _will_ rip you apart and burn you myself."

"Edward, do as he says," Dr. Cullen ordered. "I'll go check on Bella's _mate_." He stressed the word with such finality he gave no room for argument. Edward stared at Carlisle for a few beats, hung his head in defeat, and picked up the writhing Emily from the forest floor. He was gone with no more arguments. "Where is Paul?" Dr. Cullen asked Embry.

Embry leapt in the direction headed to Paul and phased in midair, Dr. Cullen hot on his heels. It was a short, quick run and when they got there they didn't expect another red-eyed vamp to be hovering over his body. Lean and stocky, his thick blonde curls were wild from the rain which had eased to a light mist. He was pumping on Paul's chest.

Embry phased back and approached cautiously.

"Who are you?" Embry asked.

"I don't know what else to do," he said, looking up at Dr. Cullen and ignoring Embry's question. "I've been doing compressions for four minutes and thirty eight seconds." Dr. Cullen fell to Paul's side, examining him visually.

"That's a good job," he replied. "Let me take over. You've done a great job."

"Fred!" a gasp rang across the little field. It was Bree followed by Riley. Dr. Cullen breathed into Paul's mouth twice and took over chest compressions.

"This is your friend?" Embry asked, remembering their conversation from the beach. He had quickly deduced that Fred wasn't a threat if he was trying to save Paul's life. Bree nodded.

Paul gasped, his lungs grasping for air on their own and Dr. Cullen leaned back onto his heels, looking very relieved.

"Bella?" Paul croaked out, his voice raspy.

"They're taking her to your house," Dr. Cullen answered. "She's alive."

"You stayed?" Bree asked looking at Fred.

"I watched. When I heard where you went, I wanted to help you. I wanted to help them." He pointed to Dr. Cullen.

"We're glad," Riley said and Bree nodded. "Can you teach us how to exist like you?" he asked Carlisle. "We're tired of killing."

"Sure. Do you know where we live? You can go there. I need to go check on Bella and you should not go there." Dr. Cullen said. Paul was already getting up, groaning as he did. Embry stepped over in case Paul needed help.

"We'll follow the scent of the others," Riley answered. Dr. Cullen removed the ring from his pinky.

"Here, take this so they know I gave it to you. They'll all understand. Tell them that Paul is okay and that I am going to check on Bella." Riley nodded and then they were gone.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked Paul.

"Like shit. The ringing in my head makes me want to split it open," he answered. "I need to get to Bella." Carlisle nodded.

"Can you phase? You might heal faster that way," he suggested.

"Oh, my wolf wants to, he runs faster than me, anyway. Can you keep up?"

"I'll follow your scent," Dr. Cullen smiled.

* * *

The Cullens stood in a circle surrounding Emily as she thrashed through the pain. They lay her on Rosalie's and Emmett's large bed draped in a thick lavender duvet.

"She was trying to help Bella. She felt really bad about going to Victoria and she did this hoping for absolution," Edward explained. He'd been in the clearing watching Victoria. Paul had been completely right in his bluff while he taunted her.

"And you know this how?" Rosalie spit at him while she placed a cool rag on Emily's forehead picking at the sopping bandage Bella had applied. Rose leaned across Emily's neck, slicing her flesh cleanly with her sharp teeth.

"What are you doing Rose?" Esme asked. Rosalie didn't answer until after she had licked into the wound deeply and one last lick over the top. The wound was completely sealed, as if Rose had never bitten her.

"When I was burning, I remember how long it took. For the first few years after I turned, I spent a lot of time," she paused as she repeated the same process on Emily's upper arm where the main artery is, "thinking about how to make this process faster and as easy as possible." Rosalie moved to Emily's legs, ripping the denim of her skinny jeans above the knee. "If we get as much venom," she repeated the same process just above Emily's knee on the inside of her left thigh, "into her as possible through all the major arteries, maybe it will spread faster." She did the same on Emily's right leg followed by her right arm.

"It will work," Alice interjected. "She'll wake up tomorrow afternoon." Everyone looked at her. "I haven't been able to see anything for weeks, and now I can. I see that she will be very scared and worried about Bella. We should be here when she wakes," she paused as she watched the vision change, "yes, if we are here when she wakes, she will remain calm."

"I don't even know if she wants to be saved," Rose said, flipping the wet rag over on her forehead.

"She prayed death would find her quickly, but she also hoped the wolves would save her," Edward sighed. Rosalie's head jerked up.

"If you were that close, why didn't you save them? If you heard her thoughts, you knew those two were with the girls!" Rose exclaimed.

"I wanted to be the one who killed Victoria," Edward's voice was full of shame and regret. "Her mate was right. I wanted to take the credit as one last chance to win her back."

"Jazz, is there any way you can soothe her?" Alice whispered. Emily's writhing increased after Rosalie tested her theory.

"I can try," he said as he focused on her. Emily visibly relaxed, though her face still looked pained. Emmett removed the bandage from Emily's face and hissed a little.

"I know I can't. I know that now," Edward said.

"I wouldn't blame him if he came after you and killed you," Rose said.

"I wouldn't, either," Edward replied. He took a step closer to Emily. He wondered if they should change her out of her wet clothes, but the transformation made it unnecessary. They could worry about that later.

"When will you learn, Edward? When will you stop this? If you let some poor girl fall in love with you for who you actually are, you wouldn't cause so much damn destruction! This is the second time you waited in the shadows while terrible things happened!" Rose yelled, her voice echoing through the room. "If I even suspect you're going to do this again, I will end you myself!"

"And I'll help her," Emmett added, looking up from Emily's face where he was examining her scratches.

"But who am I? That's the part I've never understood. If I don't know…" he trailed off.

"Maybe you were changed too young," Esme said. "But that doesn't mean you can't change. Vampires don't change easily, but something like this, what we've all been through, you need to use that to change or the Volturi will come for us."

"That's where you've been?" Edward asked. "I'm so sorry."

"Talk is cheap," Esme said. "Show us how sorry you are by never doing this again." Her motherly face was the perfect combination of reprimanding love. "They said if things are covered up, there is no need for them to send the guard, but you have got to stop this."

"I will. I just don't know how to…where to…" Edward stuttered. "I just love her so much."

"I can feel how much _he_ loves her, Edward. How much she loves _him_. It scares her to death how much she loves him, I can feel that too," Jasper added. "You put that fear there. You need to talk to her, if he lets you, and explain to her what you've done and why."

"You have to do what you promised her and make it like you never existed," Esme chimed in.

Edward slumped onto the bed next to Emily whose body was quickly transforming into a vampire. He reached out and touch her arm where her self-inflicted wound was almost healed.

"Show her how to adapt to our lifestyle, if that is what she chooses," Esme suggested. "You two can each discover your new selves at the same time." Edward nodded.

"Our family is about to get much bigger for a while," Alice predicted. "Carlisle has sent three others to learn from us. They're going to be here in a few minutes. They will all learn and grow together."

Edward watched the vision in Alice's head. He made himself a promise to learn how to give everyone their mental privacy and to be okay with the choices of others, no matter what he may think about them.

"That's called empathy," Esme said. Edward looked startled and realized he'd made the promise out loud.

"Yes," Edward resolved, "I will learn empathy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	22. Healing

"So what happened to her again?" Mike whispered. He sat looking at Bella curled up in the arms of some big guy he'd never seen before. Bella lay on her right side and Paul spooned close behind her with his eyes closed. Mike knew the dude from school was sitting in the chair next to Jessica and it wasn't her friend Jake.

"She got in a fight with Edward when he followed her up to the cliffs to get away from everything and she fell off into the water and hit her head on a rock," Lauren recited. She'd been to visit Bella every day since she found out she was in the hospital. Jessica came hoping to see more of Embry.

"And who is that guy?" Eric asked, knowing Mike really wanted to know. His eyes flicked over the Charlie in the corner.

"Her boyfriend," Leah answered.

"I thought she was dating Jake," Tyler said.

"Me, too," Mike added.

"I don't remember her ever saying it was _Jake_ ," Angela added.

"I think it was implied," Jessica said, thoughtfully.

"I may have helped perpetuate that idea," Embry said. "Sorry about that." And Embry did look sorry. He caught Jessica's eye and she blushed.

"Oh," Mike said, still looking confused. But no one else seemed to care so he dropped it.

"So she still hasn't woken up yet?" Jessica asked Chief Swan who rarely moved from the recliner in the far corner of the private hospital suite.

"She does to eat. She mumbles Paul's name if he's not right there, so he stays right there," he grumbled. He actually didn't mind and it did calm her down. He'd gotten to know Paul pretty well over the past couple of days.

"His name is Paaaaaul?" Mike asked a little too loudly and too sardonically.

"I can hear you, you know," Paul's voice was low and almost a growl.

"I thought he was asleep," Mike whispered again.

"I was fucking struck by lightning. I don't sleep. It's one of the side effects. It also makes me really fucking irritable," Paul said, moving enough to smooth Bella's hair.

"Like that's out of the ordinary," Charlie mumbled. Paul lifted his eyes to meet Charlie's and the subtle smile showed he was just kidding, but no one caught the exchange between the two men.

The story they told to explain the scar that branched across Paul's chest like a tree limb was that Paul followed Edward, who was following Bella, and dove off the cliff to save her. When he got them back on the beach, he laid her down and stood up to run for help when he was struck by lightning. It helped that lightning did strike the beach at the bottom of the cliffs, too.

"Shit, Charlie! Say it how it is!" Leah snorted. Charlie's mustache twitched with a smile.

After Dr. Cullen followed Paul, who was slower than usual, Bella regained consciousness. Carlisle did not like results of his initial examinations and wanted to perform a CT scan. He arranged a private suite in the hospital and the pack concocted the story about falling off the cliff to explain any recovery time she would need from school. Edward even insisted on being the reason she fell.

Dr. Cullen diagnosed a linear skull fracture that would heal on its own if Bella were still and immobile. Her symptoms were extreme nausea, headaches, and severe disorientation so after a pregnancy test—just to be sure she wasn't—Dr. Cullen suggested that she be sedated for three to five days. Sedation did not stop her dreams and she tossed and turned enough to worry both Charlie and Carlisle. So Charlie readily agreed to allow Paul to curl up next to her while she slept under the influence of the drugs. He rarely moved from her side and Charlie was actually pleased to see how gentle and attentive Paul was with her. If his skin touched hers, she was still.

"So, Leah," Lauren began, "when Bella gets out of here, we should totally have a girls' night. Would you be up for something like that?"

"Why do we have to wait?" Jessica asked. "We can plan a movie night at my house. I have a heated pool and Rosalita has been bugging me to invite friends over. She said she'd make us tacos or tamales."

"I could be up for that," Leah said. Jessica and Lauren looked pleased. So did Eric and Tyler.

"How's Tuesday sound?" Jessica asked.

"What about us?" Eric asked, tapping Mike and Tyler on the arms.

"Are you claiming you guys are all girls?" Leah asked, smirking. "Because I fucking heard her say _girls'_ night!"

"Ummm…" Eric stammered, "no?"

"Tuesday sounds good to me, _girls_ ," Leah agreed.

"Taco Tuesday!" Lauren screeched!

"Shhhhh!" Angela reminded.

"It's all good," Paul said, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time for her to eat." All eyes swung, except Leah and Embry, to the massive man. The girls all knew when he shifted Bella, his muscles would bunch and flex. And they all were grateful that Paul spent most of the time shirtless in that little bed with Bella. He shifted so she sat between his legs, her back pressed to his front, and her head cradled between his pec and bicep.

"Hey, woman, you have some visitors for dinner," he shook her a little and pressed his lips to her temple. Bella stirred a little, her big, browns fluttering open to stare up into his onyx eyes.

"Hey," she smiled. He tilted his chin toward the group waiting for her to wake up. "Hey dad! Guys." She yawned and stretched a little. "Sorry I'm always out of it."

"How does your head feel?" Angela asked.

"Better. I was hoping Dr. Cullen could examine me again after dinner and I'd be better enough to go home," she said.

The door opened and Sue came in with Bella's dinner tray. "Hey everyone! Bella! You're awake! How are you feeling?" She set the tray down on the rolling table but pulled her pen light out of her scrub pocket to check Bella's eyes. "Looks good, Bella, looks really good. I'll call Dr. Cullen and let him know."

"How's Emily?" Bella asked.

"She's adjusting," Sue said with a little frown. "Dr. Cullen will know more about that if you want to ask him." Paul gave her a little squeeze. When she first regained consciousness, Paul was the first person she saw. Knowing he was alive and relatively okay meant she could ask her next burning question which was about Emily. They told her she'd been bitten by Jack and Jill and she was at the Cullen House undergoing the transformation. Carlisle assured her that they would take good care of her and that she could talk to Emily as soon as they were sure Bella's scent wouldn't drive her blood lust into a frenzy.

"Who's Emily?" Mike asked. Sue wheeled Bella's table over and uncovered the lid.

"My cousin," Leah and Embry said together.

"You both are related?" Jessica asked.

"Lasagna! Sue!" Bella looked up and she just smiled.

"By marriage," answered Paul. "She was in a car accident." Just in case that was the next question.

"That is actually," Sue cleared her throat, "from Kim and um, Rachel." Sue smiled back.

"Rachel?" Bella asked. Her eyes flicked to Paul. Paul looked at Charlie.

"Yeah, Bells, she came to our house pitching a fit about how you stole her boyfriend," Charlie explained, "Jake was there and set her straight about that and then I let her know how much she hurt her family by staying away for so long." He coughed and rubbed his goatee which was almost fully grown in.

"Who's Rachel?" Eric asked, looking interested that she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Jake's sister," Embry answered.

"She even came and apologized to me," Paul whispered in my ear. "I think this is her apology to you." Bella picked up her fork and dug in. Paul pressed his lips to her temple again, happy she was eating. "When we get back to my house, I'll make you an omelet again." Bella giggled but that came to an abrupt end when Mike opened his mouth.

"You stole the boyfriend of the sister of the boy who was chasing after you?" Mike asked. "Does the whole family hate you now?" He was the only one who laughed.

"I was never Rachel's boyfriend and Bella was never Jake's girlfriend and you should shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you."

"Paul," Charlie chided, "language." Mike looked smug. "Wipe that look off your face or you can take your smartass outta here. My girl has been through hell and back and I'll be damned if you're gonna sit here and say stuff like that while she's recovering."

"Charlie!" Bella, Leah, and Embry all said together. Bella's smile was wide as she took another large bite of lasagna and Mike sat back and scowled.

"I was only kidding," Mike mumbled.

Sue seemed pleased at Bella's response. "I'll go let Dr. Cullen know you're awake." Bella ate some more lasagna while the others chit chatted about this and that.

"So, is he taking you to prom, Bella?" Lauren asked with a smirk. Jessica shot a glance at Embry.

"Ahhhh…" Bella said, her fork poised midair. "I don't think he wants to go to the prom." Her eyes flicked to him.

"Why would you say that?" Paul asked. "Always putting words in my mouth." She could hear his smile in his voice. "I'm actually a good dancer."

"He is," Leah said. "He took me to my junior prom and I ditched him for Sam," Leah snorted.

"It was a pity date, anyway," Paul defended. He gave Bella a reassuring squeeze but she didn't care. Bella knew Leah saw Paul as a brother.

"Isn't that the night I arrested you?" Charlie asked. Bella gasped at her dad's contribution to the conversation, but he winked at her.

"It was!" Leah said, pointing at him.

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"He slashed Sam's tires," Leah answered. There were other questions that Leah readily answered.

"The after party could be fun," Paul whispered in Bella's ear, his hot breath skating across her cheek. Bella smiled as she took another bite. She wondered if he was trying to make her as horny as she could feel he was pressed into her back.

"I guess the answer is yes," Bella announced, when Leah finished answering the Forks gang's questions.

"Are you going?" Embry broached, looking at Jessica.

"Yes, but I don't have a date," she said, looking back at him from under her lashes. Mike huffed from his chair while Tyler and Eric grinned at his discomfort. Jessica had turned him down flat when he tried to ask her.

"No way!" Embry said in sincere surprise.

"Embry, you're a student at Forks, now," Bella reminded him after she chewed and swallowed another bite.

"I am?" he squeaked and cleared his throat. "I am!" his voice much deeper that time. Bella and Paul chuckled at him. "I'll take you, if you want."

"Sure," Jessica answered, stifling a squeal. "Can I have your number so I can send you a picture of my dress color?"

"Sure?" Embry asked sending a very confused look at Bella.

"So you can get a tux to match it, dumbass," Leah said laughing.

"We'll help you Embry," Bella assured him quietly enough that only the wolves could hear. Jessica and Embry swapped phones and entered their numbers. Embry even took a picture of her for the contact in his phone.

"You've never taken a girl to a dance before, big guy?" Mike said sourly. That made Embry angry. Paul and Bella watched as he managed to control the shaking of his hands and stood up to his full height. He towered over Mike, fixing an angry stare at him. Charlie shifted in his seat.

"Would you like to go to the cafeteria with me and grab something to eat?" he asked, holding his hand out to Jessica, but still looking at Mike.

"I'd love to," Jessica said taking his hand and allowing him to help her up. He placed both hands on her hips and guided her to the door.

"I may not have taken a woman to a dance before, but I do know how to treat them respectfully," he stabbed. Jessica looked at Bella and gave her two, discreet thumbs up. "See ya, Bells. Later, Paul." Embry said as he turned and nodded at Chief Swan. The door closed behind them leaving a very awkward silence.

"He schooled you," Eric jibed, breaking the tension.

"You're such a douche, Mike!" Tyler snorted, slapping his knee and almost falling out of his chair. Charlie looked like he wanted to add his opinion, but he held his tongue.

"What happened to Edward?" Lauren asked just as Dr. Cullen entered the room.

"He went to stay with some relatives in Alaska until he can get his head on straight," Carlisle said with as much irritation as Bella had ever heard. All eyes went to Dr. Cullen and Bella's fork was suspended in midair. "I apologize for my candor, but I am very frustrated with this whole situation."

"Well, my complete clumsiness may play a little part in this," Bella said, and then took the last bite of her dinner and let her fork fall with a clatter on the empty plate.

"Let's check the both of you out and maybe we can get you out of here," Dr. Cullen said.

"Sue didn't even have time to tell him," Eric whispered to Mike.

"Maybe he's just intuitive," Paul answered.

"Well, I guess your hearing isn't impaired, Paul," Dr. Cullen surmised while he checked Bella's eyes again. Carlisle lifted Bella's chin, tilting her face from side to side and then took her pulse. "Can I ask you all to leave so I can examine Bella properly in some privacy?"

"Let's go to the diner and get some grub!" Tyler suggested. Everyone agreed, stood, and said their goodbyes to Bella.

"Why does he get to stay?" Mike asked pointing to Paul.

"Because he was effing struck by lightning, didn't you hear him?" Charlie said, pushing Mike out of the room giving him an earful about not being so whiny and disrespectful of others.

"Are we all alone, now?" Bella asked.

"Quite," Dr. Cullen replied after tilting his head to listen to the departing voices down the hall.

"How's Emily?" Bella asked again. Emily plagued her dreams and the weight of Emily's transformation weighed heavily on Bella's heart.

"Her transformation was complete the day before yesterday and she is adjusting rather well." Dr. Cullen said cautiously. "She's gone hunting a few times and she's shown remarkable strength in resisting the scent of human blood. There was an unexpected hiker and she chased it, but when Edward told her what that scent was, she ran away from it and she was almost to Canada when we caught up to her. She is adamant that she never takes a human life. Bree, Riley, and Fred have really adapted as well. Though Riley much prefers donated human blood."

"Fred? Bree's friend Fred?" Bella asked, looking from Paul to Dr. Cullen.

"He was part of the army and fled after he found out Bree and Riley were gone. He saved Paul's life," Dr. Cullen added. "Speaking of which, can you sit up so I can check Paul's scar?"

"His scar?" Bella gasped. She moved away carefully and turned around in the bed.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No," she whispered. Bella tentatively reached out to trace the delicate lines imprinted on his skin from where the lightning jumped from Victoria's body to Paul looking for a conductor to the ground. "Does it hurt?"

"Not when you do that," Paul whispered.

"Will it heal?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Dr. Cullen sighed.

"Good," Bella responded, "it's beautiful." Her voice was just a whisper and her fingers lovingly traced each branch of the scar. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes ran along every thread as she traced it with her fingers.

"Hey, look at me." Paul waited, but he didn't force her physically. He just asked. Bella reluctantly lifted her eyes. "I'd do that all over again. Victoria is dead. So is her army. You are safe." He rubbed his hand over his scar which covered his left pec diagonally down to the middle of his abs. "I like it, too. Besides," he tipped her chin up, "it's better than a tattoo." He kissed her gently. "Now, let Dr. Cullen check you out so we can go home and I can double check you out." His shit eating grin told Bella exactly what he was going to check out.

"Paul, maybe you should take it easy on her for a few days," Dr. Cullen chuckled. Bella moved to the edge of the bed so Dr. Cullen could check her reflexes.

"I'm not thinking of anything strenuous, Doc. The wolf really needs to reconnect. That just means some nuzzling and cuddling."

"Un-huh," Carlisle didn't sound convinced. "I know what 'Netflix and chill' means." He smiled at both of them before he turned business-like again.

He asked all the standard questions about her head, her nausea, and her pain. He was very pleased with the amount of food she consumed and kept down. He checked her chart and then hung it back on the edge of the bed. He thumped on Paul's chest, and they both knew he could hear other internal sounds without a stethoscope.

"Everything looks good. I see no reason to keep you any longer—if you _promise_ to take it easy." He pointed at Paul and winked. "But just one more thing…" Bella was smiling, but it faltered when she saw the serious look on his face.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Edward would really like to speak to you. He would like to apologize," Dr. Cullen explained, his brow knitted with concern. "I told him it was better to just leave you alone, but Esme believes that it will help you move on. I told them both I'd mention it, but I wouldn't press it.

"I don't know," Bella started. Paul sat silent, though his hand reached for hers and gave it a squeeze.

"He'd really like to do it alone, but he'd understand if you'd like to have Paul present. Bella, we are so upset with what he's done—disgusted, really-but he has really allowed this to change him. For the better."

Bella thought about this for a few moments. She laced her fingers with Paul's while she considered. She looked back over at Paul, his face stoic but filled with the unfettered kindness he only let her see.

"Okay." She looked up at Carlisle then over at Paul. "I think it will help me. I do." Paul nodded.

"Do you want me there?" Paul asked.

"Can I decide that later?" Bella asked, looking between the two of them.

"Woman, you can do whatever you want. I let Leah call me your boyfriend because that douchebag Mike was here, but I don't own you." Bella smiled at him appreciatively.

"You _are_ my prom date," she laughed.

"How about we get you home and you can call me with whatever you decide. Edward can stand to wait. Besides, he's been busy with all our new people," Dr. Cullen said.

"I want to hear about that sometime. And, when she's ready, I would really like to see Emily. I need to thank her for saving me. I provoked those two and now she's a…" Bella trailed off realizing again that she was the reason Emily is now a vampire. Bella could hardly believe that it was once the biggest desire of her own heart.

"Hey," Paul said, pulling her in close to his chest, "she went to them first. She got what she asked for. She may not have realized what that meant, but this was the way she redeemed herself, okay. She saved you and now she's dealing with the consequences of her choices." He held her for a while longer.

"Well, I'm going to go find Charlie and I think we can get you out of here tonight," Carlisle said, wanting to give them a moment of Privacy. Paul nodded and Carlisle left quickly and quietly.

"Where do you want to go when the Doc springs you from here?" Paul asked, kissing the top of her head. That was his way of telling her she was welcome at his house, but he was giving her the choice.

"I want to go to Charlie's house for a few days. I need some normality. But I'm hoping if I leave my window open I'll get a visitor," she looked up into his gold-flecked eyes.

"I'm coming through the fucking front door. Charlie's so protective of you right now, I'd be sure to have buckshot in my ass if I even tried to come in your window. Besides, I told him about the imprint. He says he understands if I need to see you."

"You told him?" she smiled. An overwhelming sense of love and gratitude filled her heart. Her time with Edward had been so shrouded in half-truths and deception, she'd almost forgotten how nice and easy it was to just tell the truth. For someone else to explain their own truth instead of her finding excuses for it.

"He made it very clear that if I knock you up he'll neuter me, but he understands that I need to see you. He just told me to be honest about it and to not fuck you in his house."

"He did not say that," Bella said slapping his chest.

"I used my words for his thoughts. I think he used the term 'hanky-panky'. I got the idea and I told him I'd never do anything to undermine his trust. And I won't." His eyes were so sincere.

"I know you won't. Or mine, either. But let's not let the skanks of the Olympic Peninsula know that. You have a reputation to uphold," she grinned. He chuckled and pulled her in for one more hug.

The door opened and Charlie came in. "You going home with me, kid?" he asked. And there was Charlie offering her a choice.

"As soon as they let me," she smiled back at him, still cradled in Paul's arms. A look are supreme satisfaction spread across his handsome face and his smile was not at all hidden by his new facial hair.

"Paul, you pick up the pizzas before you come by, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Two meat-lovers and one veggie, right?"

"Yup," Charlie said.

"What's with the goatee?" Bella finally asked. It'd been driving her crazy since he started growing it.

"Just tryin' something new," he answered, looking a little sheepish.

"I'll tell you about his conference with your history teacher over pizza," Paul whispered in her ear. "Apparently, she mentioned how much she likes goatees."

"Stop that," Charlie said, "I see you whispering in her ear." The door opened and Carlisle glided in.

"Let's get you out of here," Dr. Cullen said, placing a file of papers to be signed on Bella's dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	23. Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Paul go to Prom and Charlie has a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left.

"Paul, stop! My dad is right over there!" Bella half hissed half giggled as his hands dipped to her ass again during the third slow song in a row. He hadn't lied that day at the hospital, he was a really good dancer and his strong arms helped her look light and graceful. They were just doing the hug and sway at that moment so Paul's lips could move up and down her neck. The music was loud and the lights were dim, and the high school gym had magically been transformed to look like the Middle East in Arabian Nights.

"Don't worry, your dad hasn't taken his eyes off Ms. Richey all night," he breathed into her ear. They both peeked over to the far right wall where Ms. Richey and Charlie stood talking and looking at each other and no one else. "He actually told me that he didn't want to see either of us until late tomorrow afternoon." Paul waggled his eyebrows when she pulled back to look at him in surprise. He pulled her hips into his and ground into her to demonstrate what he had planned.

"Stop. I don't even want to think about that," Bella said.

"About Charlie, or about this?" Paul ground into her again and she slapped at his chest to try to get him to stop.

"I'm always thinking about that. But I don't want to think about Charlie doing that," Bella clarified. Though she was totally pleased Charlie was finally taken with someone—even if she was significantly younger than him. Who was she to judge? She'd fallen for a hundred and something year old vampire. "Mike does not need spank bank material, so knock it off."

Paul's eyes darted over to where Mike was sitting against the wall. He'd brought a sophomore girl that Bella didn't know, but she was nowhere to be seen. Mike averted his eyes when Paul caught him looking. "If he's picturing the two of us fucking like bunnies and using that to get off, well, that is a story for his therapist and I don't give a shit."

"Hey, Bella! Hey Paul," Jessica smiled wide as she and Embry swayed towards them. That pulled Bella's thoughts from her rebuttal to Paul's remark. The purple lights happily strobed while the twinkle lights that draped up toward the center of the gym ceiling left a soft glow over the vast auditorium.

"Hey, Jess," Bella answered and Paul nodded at Embry. "Having a good time?"

"The best," Jessica sighed as she laid her head on Embry's massive shoulder. Embry hugged her tight and his look of utter contentment spoke for itself.

"Are you guys coming to Jess's after party?" he asked, experimentally dropping his hands lower down the exposed back of Jessica's gold satin dress.

"We'll stop by for a while," Paul assured Embry. Bella saw Embry flash a grateful look at Paul and then bury his face into Jessica's neck, which was awkward given their height difference.

"What was that all about?" Bella looked up at him and pouted as they swayed away, Embry lips moving up Jessica's neck until they found her lips. Bella was hoping they could skip Jess's party and head straight to Paul's house.

"Well you know how they've been getting closer the past two weeks since he asked her to prom, right?" Paul asked with a smirk. Bella nodded as he spun her out and pulled her back in close. "Well, he's a bit nervous about post-prom expectations."

"What? Did you say you'd give him pointers?" Bella laughed. She looked to her right. "From what Jessica's told me at school the past two weeks, he doesn't need any pointers. She didn't believe me when I told her that she was his first kiss."

"Don't I know it? Embry has replayed several memories over and over and over again. I'm glad we don't need as many to patrol anymore," Paul rolled his eyes. "Pack mind can be helpful with things like that," Paul said into her ear.

"What have you shown them?" Bella asked, pulling back and mortified.

"It was Leah, not me," he chuckled. "As much as I'd like to show them how you beg for this," he pulled back and looked down at his own body with a smirk, "I don't want any of them see what I've seen." He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip.

There were a few things that bothered Bella about the pack mind. She knew he'd replayed some memories of the scenting in order to irritate Edward. It must have shown on her face.

"What?" he asked. They'd stopped moving and he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"You did show them some things, remember?" Her whisper would have been lost under the music if Paul's hearing wasn't so good.

"Only flashes of your facial expressions. Never how I got you there and never parts of your no-no squares," he answered with his sexy ass smirk. That made Bella laugh. It was an allusion to a conversation they'd had about a week ago to the "stranger danger" lectures they'd both had in school. Apparently the rez school and Forks had had the same guest speaker even if it was years apart and they both cringed at the term "no-no squares" referring to their genitals.

"Well, if my no-no squares are sacrosanct in your memories, I guess that's okay. But now I'm curious as to what Leah showed him and whether or not Sam is okay with that," Bella said louder and pulled him close to her again. They swayed to the music and she spotted Angela from around Paul's bicep.

"Hey Angela and Ben!" Bella called but didn't wave as her hands were happily clasped around Paul's neck. They both smiled in return. Angela's creamy white dress was simple and elegant and her lily corsage that Bella helped Ben pick out sat delicately on her wrist.

"She looks so pretty," Bella remarked to Paul. "And happy."

"Have I told you how much I love this dress?" His fingers played with the skin exposed on her lower back by the artful cut-out of her fitted burgundy dress.

"Only about thirty times," her breath hitched when his lips found her ear lobe. Alice had done a good job. The Cullens had stayed in town while Emily transitioned into her new life and Alice was attempting to pay penance for her involvement in Edward's plan. Bella accepted the dress simply because she was too tired to go shopping for one. Plus, when Paul caught her trying it on in her room, just to see what it looked like, he almost broke his promise to Charlie to not screw around under his roof.

"You'd look sexy in a potato sack," he added, leaving sizzling trails on her back with is fingers. "But this lets me touch your skin. I love your skin." His lips found hers and they nipped and sucked at each other until the song ended.

"We really have to go to Jess's?" she whined as they broke apart and headed to the edge of the gym where non-dancers stood.

"I said we'd be go for a while and then we had our own after party to attend," he growled into her ear.

"Bella! Come to the bathroom with us!" Lauren called, eyeing Paul for the thousandth time since she met him at the hospital. Jessica and Angela were standing next to her. Bella frowned. She didn't want to leave him.

"Go," Paul whispered in her ear. "You can brag on what I'm going to do to you later, if you want." A knot of desire clinched in her gut. He hadn't done much of anything to her since the night he killed Victoria and tonight was the promised night. They both knew she wouldn't brag, but the thought made her wet.

"Okay," she answered both of them at once.

* * *

Paul was leaning against the wall waiting for Bella when Charlie walked over. They'd really gained a mutual respect for one another over the past few weeks and Paul felt comfortable as Charlie leaned on the wall next to him.

"Bells in the bathroom?" Charlie asked. Paul nodded.

"Ms. Richey doing…ah…school stuff?" Paul asked, looking over at Charlie with a grin.

"Yup," he answered providing no other information. They both looked out at the gyrating juveniles on the dance floor for a few speechless moments. The music thumped and the lights strobed.

"Remember what I told you?" Charlie finally asked.

"'Bout what?" Paul asked. Charlie had told him a lot of things over the past few weeks, but Paul thought he knew. Charlie looked at him and scratched his goatee.

"About respecting my daughter and not getting her pregnant." Paul looked back at him. This was very well covered territory. He didn't understand why Charlie was bringing this up again.

"You remember what I told you about the imprint?" his eyes moved over the crowd. He was always scanning the crowd looking for threats.

"Yup, that's why I'm reminding you not to get her pregnant. I saw you groping her. I'm not blind."

"Chief, I'm not ready to be a father, but the wolf needs to reconnect." Paul looked over at Charlie again and he knew something else was troubling him. "What's really bothering you?"

Charlie didn't say anything for few beats looking out at the sea of teenaged bodies, seeming to decide whether or not to answer.

"I just got her back," he said and finally returned Paul's gaze.

"I have no plans on taking her away from you," Paul answered holding his gaze. Charlie considered him for a few moments. "She may want to spend some time with me at my place, but that's only a half hour away." Charlie finally nodded and looked back out at the dance floor.

"There you are!" Mrs. Richey called with a broad grin as she approached Charlie. She stumbled slightly in her high heels and it was obvious she didn't wear them often.

"Looks like you'll want some privacy anyway," Paul chuckled under his breath. Charlie's hand uncharacteristically thumped Paul in the chest before he looked up at his approaching date. It was a sign of a truce. Paul had relieved Charlie of his concern.

"Hey," Charlie said, smiling wide and giving one last playful side shove to Paul's arm.

"You must be Paul," Mrs. Richey beamed. "Are you also friends with Embry?" she asked and nodded her head over to where Embry sat waiting for Jessica to return. "He is such a sweet young man and he answers all my silly questions about Quileute history."

"You could say we're friends. It's the simplest explanation," Paul returned. Ms. Richey smiled at him.

"Paul is kind of a lone wolf, so to speak," Charlie clarified, shifting closer to her.

"Are you what's brought Bella out of her shell?" she asked, pure curiosity brimming in her silver eyes. Paul could see why Bella liked her. There was no guile in her questions.

"No. She was like that when I found her," Paul answered and Charlie's lips turned up in a small smile. "She's kinda bringing me out of my shell," Paul replied thoughtfully.

He'd had a while to think about it while Bella was unconscious. Bella had already made the decision to be more forthright, open, and honest with herself and everyone else. He encouraged it; demanded it even. But she'd already chosen it. And he couldn't begin to describe the changes he'd made just because she'd entered his life. He didn't even care anymore if it was the imprint. The changes were good and he liked how stable it felt. The stability erased his fear.

"That's why I can say Embry's my friend. Six months ago I didn't have any. Just people I worked with. Are you the reason Charlie's coming out of his shell?" Paul asked, deflecting the attention with a wide grin.

"That's enough," Charlie grumbled. "Go sit with your new friend until your women return," he ordered and even pushed Paul in that direction.

"Geez, Charlie, don't let her think that you like her or anything." He stumbled away, but it was a merely front to make it look like Charlie pushed him off balance. "Or don't let her know that the first time I ever saw you smile was when her name was mentioned," Paul laughed as he walked away.

"Don't make me shoot you," Charlie warned, "that would make me smile, too!" Ms. Richey was laughing.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! Embry is so sweet!" Jessica giggled. Both Jessica and Lauren took make up out of their purses. Bella and Angela stood by the sinks watching.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Lauren dished, applying another coat of shellac to her lips.

"Angela, you look beautiful. And Ben can't keep his eyes off you," Bella said to her quiet friend, while the other two gossiped.

"Well, I told you he kissed me when he took me home from the hospital that night," Jessica said. Jessica was touching up her mascara.

"Thanks," Angela answered Bella. "Things are going really well. He just got his scholarship letter for U-Dub. We're both in honors housing." She bit her lip in a vain attempt to hide her excitement.

"Yes?" Lauren prodded Jessica. "And?"

"Well, he's come over almost every night since then. We do some studying…" Jessica began.

"Studying. Right." Lauren said cutting Jessica off, putting air quotes around the word studying.

"Seriously. He was way behind at the rez school and he really did come up here to protect Bella from Edward. But now that Edward's gone he wants to graduate with us. He said all this that night in the cafeteria. And we really do study." Jessica finished touching up her lashes and then screwed the mascara shut. "But then we totally make out!" she giggled at her confession.

"So business first, then pleasure," Lauren giggled with Jessica. Angela and Bella smiled.

"He really likes you, Jess," Bella added. "And he's really nervous."

"Nervous?" Jessica and Lauren asked together.

"Yeah, you're the first girl he's ever gone out with," Bella answered.

"Really?" Jessica asked, "I mean, it's just hard to believe." She played with the fringe of her gold flapper dress and blushed a little.

"You mean to tell me that hunk of a man has never had a girlfriend before?" Lauren asked.

"Jessica was his first kiss," Bella smiled.

"He's a natural," she added, blushing even deeper. "He's just so sweet. Mike was never that sweet. He never seemed to be…there, you know? It was all about him. Embry is the complete opposite. And Rosalita _loves_ him!" Jessica seemed to use her nanny's assessment of people as a guide to who was good for her and who wasn't. Rosalita was usually right.

"How are things going with Eric?" Angela asked Lauren who'd finally agreed to go to prom with someone a week ago even though most of the male population of Forks asked her.

"Fine," Lauren said, blotting her lips with a tissue. "Leah is the one who finally told me to say yes to him."

"Really?" Bella asked with a grin. "Sorry I couldn't make taco night."

"You've apologized like fifty times. It's fine. We all got to know Leah without you there to hog her attention." Lauren winked and grinned. "Yeah, she said to at least go with someone. It doesn't mean I have to have sex with him. And she's right. And Eric really is a lot of fun when he's not being a complete asshole."

"Does Embry expect sex tonight?" Jessica asked, a little shocked, realizing that might be why Bella said he was nervous.

"Embry won't expect anything you're not ready to give him," Bella assured her. "He stuck up for me when Jake wouldn't back off."

"What?" all three of them asked together. Bella recounted the story on the beach, explaining to them how she'd led Jake on and how Leah had to point it out to her.

"So you were already dating Paul?" Jessica asked. Bella had told Angela the whole story one day after she got out of the hospital. Well, minus the wolf/vampire details.

"Paul doesn't date," Bella stated flatly but with a smile.

"Oh, he loves you, I can see it," Lauren said.

"Well," Angela added in her soft voice, "if he doesn't date, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried," Bella said, "I'm just taking this one day at a time. The last time I promised my forever to someone, it ended badly."

"You sound like a recovering addict," Lauren with a smile, placing all her make up back in her bag and closing it.

"I am," Bella said seriously. "Paul doesn't promise me anything and he doesn't expect anything." They stared at her in disbelief. "Except that I be honest with myself. And that's why I love him." They all smiled at her but that was brought to a quick end.

"Bella?" All eyes turned to the door at the tinkling voice of the little pixie vampire. She was dressed in a black sequin cocktail dress with heels that made her two inches taller.

"What do you want?" Angela said, tersely. Jessica and Lauren looked at Angela a little shocked at the venom in Angela's voice. They didn't know the details that Bella had revealed to Angela.

"Just to talk to Bella for a moment," she answered, contritely eyeing all three girls.

"It's okay, ladies. Someone go tell Paul I'll be out in a few minutes and not to worry." All three nodded and left the bathroom without another word. Bella's tone was resolute and strong and no one was going to question it.

"What do you want Alice?" Bella asked, repeating Angela's question.

"Just to apologize, is all. Jasper has been helping me understand how wrong I was for helping Edward. I'm sorry I insinuated that you were a slut and sleeping with the whole pack," she said.

"Weeeell," Bella dragged the word out guiltily, "we kind of set that one up so you guys would think that. But it did hurt," Bella admitted.

"Still, I know you better than that. And, if you were," Alice held up her hands as Bella went to protest, "it was probably us who drove you to it. Edward truly was scared of hurting you. That's why things never got very physical with you. He really was in love with you. But he's learning that he's not really good at showing it. And we just wanted to let you know that we're changing. You know it's hard for a vampire to change, but what has happened was severe enough…" she trailed off.

"Okay," Bella said. "But don't ever let him do this to another person. Rose should have been significant enough."

"He knows. He would like to see you when you're ready. He wants to make his own apology. But he didn't feel like it was right to come and tell you that himself."

"Paul would have killed him if he tried," Bella smiled.

"He knows that, too," Alice smiled back.

"I want to see Emily," Bella said. "I have to apologize to her."

"For what?" Alice asked, truly shocked.

"I'm the reason she was bitten. Emily was protecting me." Bella looked down and wiped a tear from her eye. She could hardly believe that a year ago becoming a vampire was the deepest desire of her heart and now she thought it was the worst fate imaginable.

"Bella," Alice said and waited for Bella to look up, "Emily is doing great. She's taken to our diet more easily than Rose did. And Bree and Riley are helping her. They're happy. And all three credit you. They all would love to see you." Bella panned Alice's honey-gold eyes. She thought for a few beats before answering.

"Okay, let me get through my prom night—I'll only get one, Alice," Bella smirked, "and I'll call you Sunday, okay? We'll set something up." Alice nodded.

"So, do you think at some point you can forgive me?" Alice asked one more time.

"Yes, at some point. I'm still too angry and hurt right now. But give me some time."

"Okay, are we done?" Paul asked from the door she hadn't noticed was open.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, giving Paul a stern look.

"Bells, it's taking everything I have to push off a phase. I don't care that you're talking to her, but I don't think the whole gym needs to see my wolf," Paul explained through gritted teeth. "And he won't let me leave, either."

"I'm sorry," Alice said to Paul. "I'll go."

"Fine," Bella huffed. She walked right up to him and looked into his eyes. The tell-tale flecks of gold were there. "Wolf, you chose me. You have got to trust me. Do you hear me? I will drop Paul's ass if he treats me like this." The flecks yawned open wider.

"Not helping, Bella," Paul said, but with a smirk.

"I don't care," she responded. "No one is going to tell me who I can and can't talk to. I didn't like it Alice and Edward were doing it and I'll be damned if I let him do it through you. Since you're a package set, to dump one is to dump another so you better get a leash on him, now." She walked out of the bathroom her heels echoing down the tiled floor.

"If you move, I'll just go," Alice said pointing at the door he was still blocking. "I don't trust him as much as she does." Paul retreated and followed Bella, but watching Alice out of his peripheral vision. She left the building just like she promised.

"What'd you say to her? She's pissed." Embry asked as Paul passed him in his pursuit of Bella. Paul ignored him, but stopped when Bella stopped at the punch table. He turned to face the whole Forks gang who were hanging out in a corner waiting for more slow songs to begin.

"Why does she even date guys if she's always pissed at them?" Mike asked, and squeezing the little sophomore on his lap.

"She doesn't date _guys_ , you dumb ass," Lauren answered. "She dates _men_." Lauren was sitting on Eric's lap and Paul looked down at her before he shifted his eyes to Mike.

"She stands up for herself. I pushed a line and she let me know. I told her why I pushed the line and she's thinking about it. That's how relationships work." He looked up at Embry and shook his head. They all called him fucktard on the few occasions that he came up in conversation. "And if she bothers you so much, why do you continue to hang around her?" Paul took a step closer to him and waited for an answer. The girl on his lap looked over at him, she seemed interested in the answer as well.

"Because we all hang out as a group?" His answer was a question and Paul thought that was telling and he didn't say another word. Mike looked nervously between him and the girl on his lap and cleared his throat. "Yes, because we're all in the same group." He nodded his head, sure now that was the correct answer.

"Then it's a good thing we're all going off to college soon and you can make new friends that don't annoy you so much," Jessica said. A slow song started. "Come on, Embry, let's go dance." She tugged on his arm and he willingly followed her.

Paul felt little fingers thread between his and he sighed inaudibly. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrow at her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"Yes I would," Bella answered without a smile, but she let him lead her to the dance floor. They didn't hear the argument that started while the other couples left Mike alone with his date.

Paul's arms wrapped around her waist and his fingers played the silken skin of her back again. She melted into him and they swayed back and forth for a stanza and a chorus of Green Day's _Good Riddance._

"You okay?" Paul whispered in her ear.

"You're fighting the wolf?" she asked, looking up into his onyx eyes.

"Not anymore. You put him in his place and now all he wants to do is mate with you. He likes your spunk," he grinned down at her. She smiled up at him and a little laugh escaped her lips. "What are you laughing at?"

The lyrics echoed through the gymnasium, "It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right…"

"Perfect song, that's all," she sighed as pulled herself in close to him. They swayed for a few more moments. "Is the wolf going to get mad if I go see Emily and end up talking with Edward?" His lips were by her ear so she didn't pull back to hear his answer.

"Bella, you do you and I'll handle the wolf." The music was still loud, but the mellow guitar made it possible to hear him.

"So you handle the wolf and I'll handle the man?" she asked, her hand dropping to his ass.

"You wanna get outta here and turn up later at Jessica's party?" he asked, his voice full of hope. She pulled away and looked up at him and grinned.

"That is not unpredictable, but in the end…" she pinched his butt, "it'll be sooooo right." She giggled and gasped as he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. They did not say goodbye to anyone except Bella did give an upside down wave at a disgruntled Mike who sat next to his visibly angry date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	24. All is Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has some news for the family

"I'll be there about three, Paul, and then you'll have me for a week," Bella giggled into the phone as she packed the rest of her clothes into her suitcase. She'd been looking forward to her last spring break since Christmas break.

"Woman, you better stop and see your pop on the way because I'ma keep you at my house the whole week!" he growled back into the phone.

"I factored in time with my dad in that ETA, big boy. Why don't you meet me there and say hello to my stepmom," she said and pulled on the zipper. "Then you'll get to see me at one."

"I won't be able to keep my hands off of you," he predicted.

"I didn't ask you to try. Just don't fuck me in the kitchen," she returned. She put her suitcase on the floor and wheeled it to the door of her apartment.

"I can refrain from that. I'll be at your dad's anyway. I'm finishing up the remodel of your old room."

"You were just messing with me!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"He's always messing with people," Embry said from the recliner which she'd passed on the way to the door. Bella looked at him and winked.

"How is the nursery coming?" Bella asked Paul.

"Almost done. I'll give you a tour. It's not the kitchen," he said suggestively.

"I am not having sex with you in my little brother's room," she said dryly. Embry chuckled.

"You've done it before—when it was your room," he defended.

"When it was _my_ room. It's not anymore. We will have plenty of time, big boy. Now, if you don't let me go, then I can't leave when I planned to and I'll miss all the ferries and be two hours later."

"Fine. I'm gone. Love you, woman." And he hung up. Bella chuckled.

"Are you two coming back this week?" Bella asked turning to Embry. She began emptying the dishwasher because she liked coming home to a clean apartment.

"We thought we'd take advantage of the empty place for a few nights. Jess and I will be back for the baby shower on Sunday," Embry said with a sheepish grin.

"Good," Bella smiled back and thought about how she never imagined that little push she gave him to ask Jessica to prom would lead Embry and Jess being engaged. She continued to empty the dishwasher thinking about how Em and Jess clicked from the beginning and it pleased Bella more than she could even imagine.

There was a knock at that door and by the time Bella looked up, Embry was already there, hands shaking. He was holding back a phase. There wasn't much need to phase anymore, but Embry did it regularly to ease Paul's fears while Bella finished college in Seattle. She gave Embry a concerned look.

"What do you want?" he said through the door.

"Just to talk to Bella for a few moments," the female voice said. It tinkled, like Alice's, but it wasn't Alice.

"Who is it?" Bella asked. Shutting the dishwasher.

"Emily," Embry answered. I hadn't seen Emily since the day after prom. Paul refused to let her go alone, but the meeting had been cathartic for Bella. Emily was a completely different person. Well, Bella thought, she was a vampire, but her act of saving Bella' life had changed her emotionally before she was changed physically and she was very repentant and kind.

"Let her in," Bella said, moving towards the door, but still hidden by the patrician. "She won't hurt me."

"Paul's gonna kill me," Embry said, turning the deadbolts and finally opening the door. He'd long since given up on fighting Bella just because it would piss Paul off. Paul was easier to deal with than Bella.

"I'm sorry to surprise you like this, but I knew Bella was leaving for a week and I'm leaving the country for a while. I wanted to talk to her before I left," she explained. Bella came around the corner. Emily was still small, but her clothes were the high end brands that Alice loved. Bella rolled her eyes. "Bella!" Emily called.

"Hey, Emily," Bella said before she took the offer to hug her. "How are you?"

"I've been really good. I don't want to take too much of your time, I just wanted to tell you that Edward and I are engaged and we're moving to England. I wanted to make sure you'd be okay with that." Bella took a step back and appraised her old nemesis.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that?" Bella finally asked. Emily walked to the little couch and had a seat and Bella took the recliner that Embry had just vacated. Embry followed them and remained standing.

"I don't know, but it just seemed important that you know. Edward and I have both really changed over the past few years. We realized that we both had similar issues and as we worked through them we fell in love," Emily explained. Bella sat forward and gave Emily a serious look.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure he's in love with _you_ and not the idea of being in love?" Bella asked. Emily laughed which took Bella back a little bit.

"Sorry," Emily apologized, "I know what you're saying. Rose hasn't let Edward out of her sight since we left Forks. I'm sure because Rose is sure," Emily said with one final chuckle. "This is well covered territory. And Jasper says it feels different than anything Edward has felt before. But, since I'm half Quileute, Alice can't see our future. But I kind of like that," she whispered the last part behind her hand like it was a secret. "That means Edward has to _talk_ to me when we have problems and not go to Alice for possible futures." Emily rolled her eyes like this, too, was well covered territory. Bella could tell that Emily was being realistic about Edward's quirks.

"Well, I guess that's good then," Bella said. "I am truly happy for both of you."

"Thank you. Bree and Riley send their love. They've gone up to Alaska with Fred. They like the cold and the wildlife," Emily explained. "The other thing I came to tell you is that they, well _we_ , want you to have the house in Forks. Everyone thinks it's a good idea and they all agreed. I know you won't want to live in it, but you can do with it whatever you want. The deed is already in your name and there is an account that will automatically pay the property taxes on it every year. Jasper insisted on that. He said, 'we ain't leaving her any gift that's gonna cause her more trouble than it's worth.' And any changes you make you can go through his attorney so you never have to deal with the Cullens again if you don't want to." Emily finished. Her impression of Jasper was so accurate, Bella couldn't repress her smile.

"Sounds like you guys thought of everything," Embry quipped dryly. Bella was floored. All she ever wanted was to graduate and live with Paul in his beautiful little house. She didn't know what she'd do with the Cullen mansion.

"Why would they do that?" Bella finally asked. She sat back in the recliner to think about the possible reasons.

"They want you to know that they have no intention on coming back to trigger the wolf gene. They, well we—it's still hard to include myself, hope it will go into remission so that this doesn't disrupt your lives any more than it already has. If they sever the ties they have to the area, hopefully it will keep other vampires away from the there, too. And," Emily looked down at her hands, "I'll be paying close attention to nomads and if any show up, _I'll_ deal with them through the official channels. I finally understand and appreciate my heritage. I will do all I can as a vampire to protect my people."

"Aren't they your people now," Embry asked. He was not happy, but Bella knew Embry's soft, forgiving heart. Emily looked at him with her big, yellow eyes. She was always beautiful, but the change had made her stunning and it softened all her hard edges.

"You will always be my people. Bella said I was pack. Was she lying?" Emily asked, with a hint of fear in her eyes. She shifted, uncomfortably.

"No, I wasn't lying," Bella interjected before Embry could answer. She gave him a stern look.

"What do you mean by 'official channels?'" Bella asked.

"The Volturi," Emily answered. "They have deemed the Olympic Peninsula a no pass zone on Carlisle's urging. But that doesn't mean it will keep the rebellious and curious vampires at bay. So, I'll be monitoring with Jasper's help and one of the Volturi who has a special gift in tracking. They really don't want more humans knowing about our existence and Carlisle was very careful to keep your name and Charlie's name out of the request."

Bella sat back and thought about that for a few moments. The Cullens truly were trying their hardest to extract themselves from her life and the lives of the pack. Edward was learning how to communicate with a partner, and Emily felt a love for her people and even a protectiveness. These were all good and positive things.

"It is a thoughtful gesture," she finally said. "I will talk to the pack and the Elders to see what will be the best use for the property and house. Tell them thank you. And if Jasper is willing, I would rather talk to him than go through an attorney."

"He will be pleased as punch. I won't send you an invitation to the wedding, I know you won't come. But I really wanted to tell you in person. I think I know why, now. I wanted to you to see that I had really and truly changed. And you are the reason for that. You showed me kindness when I didn't deserve any at all. I wanted you to see what that had done for me. And I will spend the rest of my unnaturally long life trying to protect others from my tribe from those of my kind. That part of me was strengthened in the transformation I'm going to England to go to school. I know the lands are well protected for now. But in the future, I'll be ready."

"I believe you, Emily." Bella reached forward and patted Emily's hand. It was cold and it gave her the chills. Should couldn't believe that she ever found any comfort in the touch of a vampire. "I wish you and Edward the best of luck. Embry will, too, but he needs some time." Bella smiled and Embry who was still stoic. Bella had no desire to see Edward and she'd made that clear the day after prom, too. She didn't say anymore on the subject.

"You need to head to Forks, now, or you'll miss all the ferries. I'll make sure the apartment is immaculate before we leave on Sunday," Embry promised.

"Shit!" Bella cursed. "You're right." She caught Emily's confused look. "Paul won't be upset with me," Bella answered Emily's unspoken question, "but a worried Paul means and anxious Paul. I don't like making him anxious. I'll call him on the way." She scooped up her bag and grabbed her suitcase by the door. "Walk me out?" Bella offered and Emily nodded. Bella gave Embry a hug on the way out, more to try to cover Emily's scent with Embry's, and said one last good bye to Emily before getting into her truck.

* * *

Bella spent the next few hours thinking over the past four years. Her father had gotten married and Ms. Richey was now Mrs. Cullen who was expecting her new baby brother. Harry had taken up running and Sue started hosting annual spring 5K runs for the local chapter of the American Heart Association. Leah had moved in with Sam and gotten married a year later with Bella as her maid of honor. Kim was pregnant with child number two. And Jake, well Jake, had opened a garage and body shop that brought people from all over the Olympic Peninsula for car service and restorations. Most of the guys worked there. He was dating a lovely lady he'd met in his business classes at Port Angeles Community College.

Thinking about all the wonderful changes in everyone's lives took most of the trip to her father's house. She focused on seeing Paul. The imprint had grown to the point that is was difficult to be away from him, but she graduated in just a few months and living with Embry and Jessica eased his mind enough to keep him sane during their separation. She had some exciting news to tell him, but she was nervous about how he would react.

She parked her car next to Charlie's new cruiser and appreciated her step-mom's influence on him. He'd always wanted a Dodge Charger and she'd explained to him how all the benefits justified the cost. Paul was to her before she even exited the car. Wrapped in his arms, back against her truck, she let him scent her and get reacquainted. It was the same every time, and she thought it was cute.

"You smell funny," he said when he finally finished.

"I told you on the phone I saw Emily," Bella replied, giggling as his scenting under her ear turned to kissing.

"No, it's something else," he said and stopped. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked. He leaned and sniffed again and pulled back.

"Are you?" he asked and took one more sniff. "Are you pregnant?" Bella smiled.

"Yes," she replied, biting her lip. Paul looked stunned and stepped back one step. "Paul?"

"I don't…" he started and then smiled. Then he frowned. Then he smiled again.

"You don't what, Paul? Talk to me," Bella urged.

"I don't know how to be a good dad," he whispered. "What if I fuck the kid up?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you fuck this up?" Bella asked, putting her hand on her hip. "I'm ecstatic about this. And I think you're going to be a wonderful father because you already know all the things _not_ to do from experience," she added.

"I do know that," he admitted. She watched as the conflicting emotions played across his face.

"Well, don't do those things and you'll be just fine," Bella replied matter-of-factly, but with a hint of a smile.

"You really want to have my puppies?" he asked with a goofy grin, stepping in close to her again.

"Let's get through the first and then we'll discuss the plural," Bella agreed. Paul laughed and picked her up and swung her around in circles.

"Are you finally going to marry me?" Paul asked her for the thousandth time.

"I'm thinking I might say yes next time you ask," she giggled when he finally put her down. Paul knelt down and pulled the ring he'd been carrying for the past year and half out of his pocket and opened the box.

"Bella Swan please marry me so our pup isn't a bastard," he said with his shit-eating grin.

"How romantic," she said and pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

"Is that a fucking yes?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah!" she said. Paul picked her up again and hugged her tight.

"It's about damn time," Charlie said from the porch.

"Hush, you," Mrs. Swan said, swatting at Charlie with one hand and rubbing her swollen belly with the other. "She had to do it in her own time. We always knew it was going to happen."

"He's asked her on every visit for the past year," Jake added from behind the two. He was gnawing on a ham sandwich. "I wouldn't have had that kind of patience."

"Good thing Mina doesn't make you wait," Bella said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she headed up the stairs. Jake pushed her in the arm as she walked by and Paul gave him a playful growl.

"Can we tell them, please? Can we tell them?" Paul asked. "You know Jake can probably smell it, too," he added. Bella laughed at his boyish excitement.

"I guess," Bella said with a smile. She knew that if Paul took the news well, it wouldn't be a secret for long. And she didn't want it to be a secret. She was so excited about it herself.

"What, you mean that she's pregnant?" Jake asked. There was a collective gasp from Charlie and his new wife.

"How wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Our babies can grow up together!"

"I'm going to be a papaw?" Charlie asked with a goofy grin. "And a dad?" he sat heavily into his recliner.

"Tell me you're happy, Dad. Paul's gonna need some help," Bella said.

"A lot of help," Jake quipped. Bella flashed him a scathing look.

"Can you lay off him?" Bella said and flipped him off. Paul was still grinning and not even aware of their little spat.

"I'm completely happy!" Charlie said. "How far along are you?"

"I just found out yesterday. I missed a period and went straight to the doctor who did a blood test," Bella explained.

"Since my last visit?" Paul asked, still a little shocked. He pulled her down onto his lap

"It was your last visit," Bella smirked as he slapped her ass.

"TMI!" Jake said. "We don't need to know about your periods."

"You need to get over that whole thing, Jake. Seriously. I've heard the conversations the pack has had about their bodily functions." Bella reproved.

"That...that's different," Jake blustered.

"How?" Bella countered.

"Because it's guy stuff," he retorted. The bickering over the years had never lessened.

"And this is girl stuff. Why is girl stuff different? I've had to hear you guys talk about how hard you got just looking at a girl, splooging in your pants, the nuances of performing oral sex, you can't even listen to the mention of something that happens every twenty eight days to half the population of the planet?" Bella shrieked, she was on a roll.

"More than half, actually," Paul added, much to Bella's satisfaction. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Whose side are you on?" Jake asked Paul.

"My fiancé's," he answered honestly, "who is going to have my child. Who's the dumbass for picking a fight with her?"

"That's enough," Charlie said, looking a little disgusted at the topic. "You two head down to Paul's house and get settle and come back for dinner," Charlie suggested. "Jake, you go get your girl with the same directive. Get back here for dinner."

"Yeah, maybe we can ask her how she feels about your attitude towards women's bodies and their functions," Bella added, standing up.

"We don't need to know her opinion!" Jake spat back.

"Oh, so her opinion doesn't matter?" Bella asked, a threatening look on her face. This wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"That is not what I said!" Jake bellowed then pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were in pain. Charlie rolled his eyes, his wife flashed a look to Paul.

"Good idea, Charlie," Paul said and before Bella knew it they were back in her truck with Paul driving them to his house. Half his reasoning was to stop the argument, the other was he just wanted to get her alone so he was quick to take Charlie up on that suggestion.

The door hit the wall with a slam. Bella's body pinned to it by Paul's hulking body. His lips crashed into her hers while her fingers unbuttoned her shirt. Paul lifted her, wrapped her legs around his body, and pressed his need into her while his lips traveled down her neck.

"Bed, now, please," Bella moaned as he ground into her feeding her need. He answered her by acting on her request. They both shed their clothes and left a trail up the stairs to the bed. "On your back, big boy, I want to drive today."

"With pleasure, but you know what that means?" he answered, laying down on his back. Bella climbed up and straddled his naked body. Paul groaned when she slid over his rigid dick.

"Doggie style tomorrow," she answered. "I got no problem with that," she replied as she kissed down his chest. She slowly inched her way down his hairless body, across the bumps of his abdominals, her tongue dipping into his belly button. "You put on some Honeydust," she said with a smirk.

"Sweets for my swee—" he lost the ability to speak when she took him in her mouth. Running her tongue around the head and then swallowing him whole, he groaned in pleasure. "God, Bella, you get better at that every time!" She continued her ministrations, eliciting groans and moans from him.

Bella lifted her head up with added suction and came off him with a pop. "I aim to please. But now I want to be pleased." She crawled up him again, lifted up on her knees, lined him up with her right hand, and sank down with a groan o her own.

Paul ran his hands up her waist and stopped at her ribs. This was a routine now—one they both loved. Bella rolled her hips forward and back, something Paul loved to watch. The sensations stoking both their desire.

"More," Bella whispered, as she began to bounce. Paul loved that view, too. Bella used to be so self-conscious about her body, but under Paul's hungry gaze she felt liberated. Paul dropped his thumb to her clit and rubbed circles while she continued rocking and bouncing at intervals. "So close," she huffed as Paul grunted.

"Cum for me Bella, and I'll make you cum again," he urged. His prompting was enough to send her over the edge.

"Paaaaaaaul!" she screamed as she shuddered, her movements becoming spastic. When she was finished she lay across his chest, breathing hard pants onto his bare chest. "You're not done," she said, still breathing heavy. His hands reached down to her ass and he rolled them over onto their sides, maintaining the connection.

"I know you didn't say yes just so our baby wouldn't be a bastard. Thank you, for finally agreeing. I love you so much. I never thought I would win the love of someone like you, ever. I just want the whole world to know it," he said. He moved the hair that had escaped her braid out of her eyes.

"I was always going to say yes," her brown eyes in earnest, "but I wanted the timing to be right. I wanted it to be when we could be together all the time. I'm graduating in two months and now it's right. I never dreamed you'd have the ring in your pocket." She threw her leg over his hip and rocked into him.

"You can't make a moment perfect if you're not prepared," Paul said, meeting her with a thrust. She whimpered her pleasure. "But I love you, Bella Swan." He thrust again. "I want to marry you on the beach with Harry presiding." He thrust again. "I want our names on the tribal records so the history books will record our strange and wonderful story." He thrust again and picked up the pace. "And how a lost girl and a lost boy found each other," thrust, thrust, "and together found themselves."

"Oh, God, PAUL!" Bella called again and Paul thrust one more time and they came together. "Bella!" he grunted out. He thrust a few more times and then kissed her deep, hard, and long. Their urgent kisses slowed into sweet pecks.

"I want to be Bella LaHote. You are going to be a great father." She rubbed the scar above his eyebrow. She still didn't know the story behind it. "And after I graduate, I don't ever want to be apart again for longer than a work day," she admitted and kissed him softly. And then she told him about the gift of the Cullen's house.

"Let's let Sam and Leah make it into a Bed and Breakfast. They've been talking about opening one for a while, but they can't agree on a location," Paul suggested. Bella propped herself up on her arm. Paul's hand moved to the dip of her waist, his thumb stroking her lovingly.

"What a great idea!" she agreed. She fell back against the pillow and rolled onto her back. Paul moved closer to her, his nose near her breast and his hand now rubbed her belly.

"I can't believe how happy I am about this," he whispered. "I'm scared shitless, but I'm happy." Bella chuckled.

"I knew you would be," she responded.

"Oh!" he said, sitting up abruptly. "I totally forgot to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out like Jake did," he said with a half smirk.

"What?" Bella asked sitting up, gearing up for something bad.

"Rachel is dating Quil," Paul said.

"Shut up!" Bella replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the end. I am going to start posting my new Jake/Bella story "All Bets Are Off" today. Go check it out.


End file.
